Der Anfang einer Legende
by Digichris9
Summary: Was wäre wenn Dragon Luffy, Ace und Sabo trainiert hätte. Wie hätte das One-Piece Welt verändert. Begleitet eine stärkere Strohhutbande mit einem stärkeren und inteligenteren Luffy. Diese Story wird LuNa sein und andere Paaren werden sich mit der Zeit ergeben.
1. Chapter 1

**Der Anfang einer Legende**

Es war ein ruhiger und sonniger Tag im Windmühlendorf, welches im East-Blue lag. 3 kleine Jungs tobten durch die Wälder umher. Ein Junge hatte einen schwarzen Zylinder auf dem Kopf was sein blondes Haar nicht komplett verdeckte, trug ein blaues T-Shirt und darüber eine schwarze Jacke. Auch seine Schuhe die Shorts und seine Augenfarbe waren schwarz, dazu trug er ein Eisenrohr auf seinem Rücken. Sein Name war Sabo, er lief von Zuhause weg da seiner Familie ihr Reichtum zu Kopf gestiegen war und er ihr Verhalten nicht mehr aushielt.

Ein anderer Junge besaß schwarzes Haar, ein gelbes T-Shirt, seine Shorts waren wie auch die Augenfarbe schwarz und er hatte Sommersprossen. Dieser Junge war Portgas D. Ace, sein Großvater hatte ihn zu Bergbanditen gebracht damit er dort leben kann.

Der letzte im Bunde hatte auch als Augenfarbe schwarz wie auch seine Haare, er trug ein blaues T-Shirt auf welches das Wort Marine gedruckt war und blaue Shorts. Die auffälligsten Merkmale waren seine Narbe unter seinem linken Auge, seine Sandalen und sein Strohhut der rotes Band hatte. Dieses Energiebündel war Monkey D. Luffy. Sei größter Traum ist Piratenkönig zu werden, seit ihm sein Freund Shanks sein Leben gerettet hatte wollte er Pirat werden und Ihm versprochen dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Luffy wurde auch vom seinem Großvater zu den Bergbanditen gebracht. Auch wenn am Anfang Luffy aus gegrenzt wurde schließen sie schnell Freunde und tranken zusammen Sake um Brüder zu werden. Jeder von ihnen wollte Pirat werden um Frei zu sein, doch die kommenden Ereignisse sollten ungeahnte Auswirkungen haben.

20 Minuten vom Windmühlendorf entfernt

Ein großes Marineschiff segelte war auf dem Weg zum Dorf. Es hatte 2 Masten, auf deren Segel war das Wort Marine in blau aufgedruckt und als Galionsfigur war ein Hundekopf der einem Knochen im Maul hatte. An Deck stand ein Mann im grauen Anzug wo ein paar Orden hingen und er trug einen verzierten Mantel wo auf der Rückseite Vize-Admiral stand. Das war Monkey D. Garp, Opa von Luffy wie auch von Ace und dazu Liebhaber von Tee und Crackern. Die See war ruhig und das Wetter war optimal. Doch die Instinkte von Garp ließen ihm nie im Stich. Er spürte dass, irgendwas nicht stimmte. Als der Wind über das Deck zog bekam er seltsames Gefühl. Er ging zu seinem treuesten Untergebenen/Freund Borgart und ließ ihn schnell die Stellung halten, da er in seine Koje ging. Er machte die Tür zu und zog die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern zu, so dass der Raum in Dunkelheit gehüllt war.

„Ich weiß das du da bist komm raus", sprach er mit fester Stimme in die Dunkelheit. In der Finsternis bewegte sich ein Schatten, was die meisten nicht mal bemerken würden.

„Deine Fähigkeiten haben nicht völlig abgenommen alter Mann", sagte die Gestalt mit leicht sarkastischer Stimme aber man konnte die Freude heraushören und die Figur nahm die Kapuze ab. Garp wahr ehrlich gesagt ziemlich Überrascht und erwiderte.

„Was hast du denn Gedacht? Was verschafft mir die Ehre das du dich mal blicken lässt", fragte Garp ernst, doch die Freude in seiner Stimme konnte man heraushören.

„Ich möchte meinem Sohn kennenlernen und ihm helfen seinen Traum zu erfüllen", antwortete die Figur ernst. Der Vize-Admiral hatte damit nicht gerechnet.

„Er wird ein Marineoffizier und ich werde ihn trainieren. Der Rotschopf hat schon genug angestellt", meinte der Ältere, seine Enkel werden zur Marine gehen und das sie Piraten werden würden ließe er nicht zu, doch er spielte der ominösen Figur direkt in seine Hände.

„ich will nur helfen dass, sie ihre Träume verwirklichen können und werde sie zu nichts zwingen. Außerdem bin ich der bessere Trainer, dein Still ist zu lasch alter Mann", sagte die Figur mit einem hämischen Grinsen am Ende. Er wusste dass, sein alter Herr so was nicht auf sich sitzen ließ.

„Wie kannst du es wagen!?" schrie der Mann laut.

„Mein Trainingsstill hatte im Erfolg gehabt und warum sagst auf einmal sie?", endete er zornig.

„Ganz einfach mein Trainingsstill für meine Leute habe ich aus deiner Methode entwickelt. Sie ist härter, anstrengender und die Erfolge sind weitaus besser als bei dir. Außerdem weist du doch wie ich zu sagen pflege, der Wind flüstert alles zu mir. Ich weiß dass, sie sich als Brüder sehen und daher werden sie alle trainiert", erklärte die Figur und hatte immer noch ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Wir können sie zusammen trainieren, auf meiner Insel, für Ihre Träume. Was sagst du dazu?", meinte die Gestalt und streckte seine Hand aus. Garp lachte erstmal als Antwort doch dieses Angebot konnte er kaum ablehnen. Seine Familie vereint und er würde seinem Sohn zeigen wer der bessere Trainer ist. Dass seine Enkel wohl nicht zur Marine gehen, machte ihn etwas traurig, doch wenn das der Preis ist um als Familie zusammen zu sein soll es so sein.

„Okay Junge ich bin dabei. Die Jungs werden es kaum glauben können und sie tun mir fast leid", sprach Garp lachend. Er war ein Sadist beim trainieren und sein Sohn war wohl auch einer. Die Jungs würden harte Jahre vor sich haben. Doch eine Sache ließ ihn nicht los.

„Woher der Sinneswandel", fragte der Grauhaarige. Er hatte Luffy vor Jahren abgegeben und seit dem nicht mehr gemeldet, diese Wendung kam plötzlich.

„Ich hatte mir immer gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen will und daher zu dir gegeben. Doch ich habe mich vor meiner Verantwortung gedrückt und wenn ich mir vorstelle ihn nie zu sehen und nur noch seinen Tod mit zu erleben. So weit will ich es nicht kommen.", sprach die Figur ehrlich und Garp verstand ihn sehr gut. In seiner Blütezeit bei der Marine hatte er auch oft Angst, dass er zurückkommt und seine Familie aus Rache getötet wurde.

„Keine sorge den Kleinen geht es gut und nach unserem Training werden sie in der Lage sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen", sprach Vater beruhigend und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes, welcher es mit einem Lächeln dankte.

„Lust auf Cracker und Tee?", fragte der Vize-Admiral fast beiläufig. Sein Sohn lachte ein bisschen, sein alter Herr hatte sich nicht verändert.

„Sehr gerne Tou-san", sagte der Sohn Garps und so aßen sie Cracker und tranken Tee bis ankamen.

Als das Schiff andockte ging Garp raus und begrüßte die Leute am Steg.

„Hallo Makino-chan wie geht es dir?", fragte er die Frau

„Mir geht es gut und den Jungs auch", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich geh gleich mal zu ihnen. Grüße den Bürgermeister von mir", sagte Garp bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Als er ankam sprach er schnell mit der Chefin der Bergbanditen Dadan.

„Ich will mit den Jungs alleine seien, also geht raus", sprach Garp im Befehlston und die Banditen verzogen sich erstmal nach wo anders und trat durch die Tür. Als rein kam waren seine Enkel beim futtern.

„Hi Jiji", sprach Luffy als erster und lief direkt zu ihm.

„Hallo Garp-san", sagte Sabo höflich, während Ace nur Garp sagte.

„Na Ihr Rotzlöffel, ich hab euch eine Überraschung mit gebracht. Setzt euch ruhig hin", ordnete er an und augenblicklich saßen sie still da, denn keiner wollte seine Faust abbekommen. Durch die Tür kam ein Mann mit einem grünen Mantel und den seiner Kleidung die man sehen konnte war ein weißes Hemd mit Kragen. Sein Haar war schwarz, schien wild und war ging mindestens bis zum Nacken, wenn nicht noch weiter. Seine Augenfarbe war schwarz und er besaß ein seltsames Tattoo im Gesicht.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Ace vorsichtig, was aber niemand bemerkte war, dass Luffy ihn anstarrte.

„Mein Name lautet Monkey D. Dragon, Sohn von Monkey D. Garp und Vater von Monkey D. Luffy. Du bist groß geworden mein Junge"; sprach Dragon ruhig und kniete sich nieder um auf Augenhöhe mit Luffy zu sein. Seine Brüder waren schockiert und sahen sofort zu Luffy. Dessen Gesicht verriet keine Emotionen und ging zu seinem Vater und schlug ihn ins Gesicht.

„Wo", fragte er als er mit seiner linken zu schlug.

„Wo", fragte er lauter beim nächsten Schlag.

„WO warst du die ganze Zeit!", schrie er seinen Vater an während er seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

„Weist du wie es ist nicht zu wissen wer deine Eltern sind, nicht zusammen zu lachen und Spaß zu haben. Jedes mal wenn ich Kinder mit Ihren Eltern sah fragte ich mich das. Wo sind meine Kaa-chan und Tou-chan!", schrie er lauter und schlug ihm in seinen Magen.

„Auch wenn ich bei Makino aufwuchs, Sabo, Ace und auch Shanks habe, es ist nicht dasselbe. Sie können nicht meine Eltern ersetzen!", schrie so laut er konnte, dann brach er in Tränen zusammen und Dragon umarmte seinen Sohn.

„Alles ist gut Luffy, ich bei dir", sprach er mit sanfter Stimme und streichelte seinen Rücken. Luffy umarmte ihn noch fester und ließ seinen Emotionen freien Lauf. Die Jungs waren sehr überrascht, sie hatten nie erwartet, dass Luffy, der Fröhlich und energiegeladen war, sich eine Maske aufgesetzt hatte. Auch wenn es Ace wahrscheinlich niemals zugeben würde, seinen Vater kennenzulernen. Garp war nicht so überrascht, dass Luffy eine Maske aufgesetzt hatte war ihm klar, doch das Ausmaß war ihm nicht bewusst. Nach 5 Minuten hatte sich Luffy beruhigt.

„ich weis, ich war für dich nie da das tut mir leid. Aber mein Leben ist gefährlich und ich wollte dich nicht gefährden. Jetzt werde ich alles wieder gutmachen, mein Sohn. Ich werde dich trainieren und dir helfen deinen Traum zu erfüllen", sprach er vollkommen ehrlich. Luffy hatte noch ein paar Tränen in den Augen, aber sein Lächeln wurde riesig.

„Du willst mir helfen Piratenkönig zu werden und du machst mich stark", schrie er fast ungläubig.

„Ja Luffy und nicht nur dich, auch Sabo und Ace werden mit uns trainieren", erklärte Dragon und Luffy Lächeln wurde noch größer. Auch Sabo und Ace begannen zu strahlen, aber etwas war seltsam.

„Woher kennst du unsere Namen?!", fragte Sabo, da er es seltsam fand das Dragon ihre Namen kannte. Dragon grinste leicht und stand auf.

„Luffy hat diese Namen erwähnt und ihr seit hier, einfach 1 und 1 zusammen zählen. Außerdem pflege ich zu sagen das der Wind alles zu mir flüstert", erklärte er und sah zu Ace.

„ich weiß wer dein Vater ist Ace, er war einer meiner Freunde", sagte er lächelnd. Ace war schockiert, niemand außer seinem Opa und seinen Brüdern.

„Was ist euer Traum?", fragte Dragon plötzlich.

„Welches Ziel wollt ihr erreichen, was gibt euch den Willen und die Kraft?", forderte Dragon sie auf. Während Luffy rum schrie er würde Piratenkönig, überlegten Sabo und Ace intensive. Nach dem Sie nachgedacht hatten sprach Ace als erster.

„Mir war mein Vater immer egal, ich hatte nie etwas von ihm. Doch ich will Pirat werden nicht nur um frei zu sein. Sondern vor allem um zu beweisen das ich stark bin und nicht in seinem Schatten stehe", endete seine Ansprache voller Entschlossenheit und die anderen gaben einen Applaus, nun war Sabo dran.

„Ich bin von zu Hause abgehauen weil ich sie nicht mehr ertragen kann. Sie behandeln alle anderen wie Dreck, denken sie sind die Größten und das Schlimmste sie kommen damit durch", schrie er.

„Ich will das verändern und dafür sorgen das keiner mehr in Armut leben muss", erklärte er voller Entschlossenheit und sein Blick zeigte seinen Mut. Es wieder eine Runde Applaus und Dragon wusste, dass Sabo gut zu den Revolutionären passen würde.

„ Gut verabschiedet euch von allen, in einer Stunde fahren wir los. Falls ihr gefragt werdet wo hin ihr geht, sagt das ihr mit Garp trainiert und erwähnt nicht meinem Namen Verstanden", befahl Dragon im perfekten Befehlston. Die 3 machten sofort auf den Weg. Die Erwachsenen lachten über die Kinder.

„Fast ich es vergessen. Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen", meinte Garp zu seinem Sohn,

„Wollen diese verdammten Faangirls immer noch in unsere Familie?", fragte er seinen Vater fast ungläubig. Seit Garp als Held angesehen wurde wollten viele Familien in seinen Familie um an mehr macht zu gewinnen. Die mussten noch nicht mal ihre Töchter auf Dragon ansetzen, denn als Dragon junger war, waren eh alle Mädchen hinter ihm her. Er musste oft vor ihnen wegrennen und das lange, sehr lange.

„Bei solchen Sachen ist Luffy vollkommen Blind. Wir müssen seinen Geist und Verstand schärfen.", erklärte Dragon ernst und Garp nickte. Während sich die Jungs vorbereiteten musste Garp noch anrufen.

„Hallo Sengoku, ich muss etwas ernstes mit dir besprechen", sagte Garp über eine Teleschnecke.

„Was gibt es denn", fragte sein Freund zurück.

„Ich nehme mir für 10 Jahre eine Auszeit", sprach Garp gelassen.

„WAS. Glaubst wirklich du kannst tun was du willst. Wir brauchen dich hier", antwortete Sengoku.

„Bitte alter Freund die Jungs wollen, dass ich sie trainiere und ich will wirklich mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen", bahrte der Vize-Admiral. Sengoku war verwundert, dass sein alter Freund ihn etwas bahrt, schon fast flehte, ließ ihn nachdenken.

„7 Jahre kann ich dir geben. Nicht mehr oder weniger", sagte Sengoku.

„Danke alter Freund bis dann", meinte Garp und legte auf. Zwar konnte er nicht die ganze Zeit mit ihnen verbringen, aber es besser als nichts.

Nachdem alles gepackt war, waren alle auf dem Schiff und verabschiedeten sich von allen. Dragon tauchte wieder auf sagte zu den anderen, dass sie Ihre Augen schließen müssen. Nachdem sie das taten fühlten in der Luft und frei. Als sie die Augen öffneten sahen sie nur karges Felsland.

„Das ist Bartigo meine Insel. Hier werdet ihr wachsen und trainieren. Freut euch auf die nächsten paar Jahre", sagte Dragon grinsend, was Sabo und Ace einen Schauer über den Rücken schickte, doch Luffy was es egal.

„Also worauf warten wir noch? Los geht's!", schrie er voller Elan. Dragon grinste, denn so eine Reaktion wollte er.

„Heute lernt ihr erstmal alle anderen kennen, was ich mache und morgen geht das Training los", kündigte Dragon an.

Nun ist das 1 Kapitel zu Ende und erstmal klar zu stellen

Luffy ist nicht owerpowert, es einige Piraten die mehr Erfahrung haben als er

Er ist auch nicht Neue Welt Niveau, eher dazwischen

Er wird sichtbar intelligenter sein als im Canon

Es handelt sich um eine LuNa-Story

Alle Strohhüte werden vor der Neuen Welt viel stärker sein als im Canon,

auch Chopper, Lysop und vor allem Nami werden mehr drauf haben und nicht ganz so ängstlich


	2. Zeit der Abreise

**Zeit der Abreise**

An einer Klippe bei Bartigo stand ein junger Mann. Er trug eine rote Jacke, blaue Shorts, Sandalen und sein Markenzeichen, sein Strohhut. Es war Monkey D. Luffy nun 17 Jahre alt und sein Abenteuer würde bald beginnen. Das Training war sehr hart, doch die Ergebnisse waren überwältigend. In den ersten 2-3 Jahren wurde die Ausdauer, Kraft, Tempo, ect. trainiert. Die restliche Zeit wurde in Haki, Teufelskräfte und die Formel-6 gelegt. Die Formel-6 beinhaltet 6 Kampftechniken die in der Marine und der Weltregierung genutzt werden. Nur Topagenten und hochrangige Marine-Mitglieder duften sie erlernen. Dragon war überrascht, dass sein sturer Vater ihnen diese Techniken beibrachte und er fragte ihn auch warum.

„Auch wenn es nicht, dass ist was ich mir für sie vorgestellt habe akzeptiere ich ihre Entscheidung. Denn ich habe gelernt, dass die Familie am wichtigsten ist und wenn ich diesen Preis zahlen muss damit wir eine Familie bleiben, dann soll es so sein.", hatte Garp damals geantwortet. Seit diesem Tag war die Familie noch enger zusammen geschweißt.

Ace wurde in Jahren auch sehr stark. Dank der Verbindungen der Revolutionären bekam er die Feuerfrucht und beherrscht sie sehr gut. Von den 3 Arten des Hakis hatte er alle 3. Sein Rüstungs-Haki und sein Vorhersehungs-Haki waren für sein alter ziemlich gut. Das Könings-Haki, welches nur einer unter einer Million besitzt, besaß er auch und hatte recht gute Kontrolle darüber. Für die Formel-6 hatte er kein Interesse gezeigt, aber er kannte die Grundlagen der Techniken.

Zuerst hatte er seine eigene Crew, doch bald darauf landete er bei Whitebeard, dem stärksten Mann der Welt und ehemaliger Rivale seines Vaters, Gol D. Roger. Auch wenn es Anfangs ziemlich schwierig war, wurde er zu einem stolzen Mitglied des Kaisers. Dragon und Whitebeard hatten sich schon ein paar Mal getroffen und verstanden sich überraschend gut mit einander. Es wurden auch einige Abkommen geschlossen und ein stand für beide Seiten fest. Sollte Ace jemals in der Patsche sitzen, würden sie ihm gemeinsam helfen.

Sabo trat den Revos bei, da er sich mit ihnen identifizieren konnte. Er konzentrierte sich auf Rüstungs-Haki und Vorhersehungs-Haki, da er weder die 3 Haki-Art besaß noch eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatte. Durch diese Spezialisierung war er in beiden Arten besser als seine Brüder. Von Dragon erlernte er den Kampf-Stil, Dragon-Stil und setze ihn auch gut ein. Die Formel-6 kann er zwar benutzen, aber das tut er nicht so oft. Sein Team für Aktionen bestand fast immer aus Hack, einem Fischmenschen, und seiner Freundin Koala. Koala kam kurz nach den Jungs an und sie verstanden sich schnell gut. Sie wurde ihre Schwester, doch ihre Verbindung mit Sabo war anders. Sie verstanden sich mehr als gut, sie verliebten sich bald in einander und wurden ein Paar bevor Ace abreiste. Koala war zurzeit Ersatz-Lehrerin für Fischmenschen-Karate was besonders beeindrucke da sie ein Mensch war.

Luffy trainierte nicht dieselben Dinge wie seine Brüder, sondern auch Geist wie auch sein Verstand wurden geschult und geschärft. Er war kein Superhirn, doch war er ziemlich clever und gewieft. Trotzdem änderte sich nicht viel an seiner Persönlichkeit. Daher erwatete keiner von so einem Taktik oder Strategie was für seine Feinde eine ziemliche Fehleinschätzung sein würde. Seine Teufelskräfte hatte er sehr gut im Griff und zeigte mit ihnen seine Kreativität. Die Formel-6 beherrschte er auch, aber benutze sie nicht so oft. Sein Rüstungs-Haki war sehr gut für sein alter. Sein Vorhersehungs-Haki war auch sehr gut und er erweckte die Fähigkeit die Stimme aller Dinge zu hören. Damit war er in der Lage mit Tiere oder sogar leblosen Dingen wie Kleidung zu reden und zu verstehen. Auch Gedanken lesen und das aufspüren von Leuten war dank seines Vorhersehungs-Haki kein Problem. Sein Könings-Haki war stark für sein alter und man konnte es schon als wild bezeichnen. Aber wenn er wütend wird setze er es immer ein und durch seine Wut wurde die Wirkung verstärkt.

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht das du hier bist mein Sohn", sprach sein Vater der hinter ihm erschien und Luffy grinste ihn an. Ihre Beziehung war sehr gut geworden und Luffy hatte von ihm sich die Gewohnheit, in den Osten zu blicken, abgeschaut.

„Morgen wird deine Reise beginnen"; sagte sein Vater und sein Sohnemann konnte es kaum noch erwarten. Luffy wollte ihm East-Blue starten, da er keine Abkürzung nehmen wollte und sein Vater verstand ihn.

„ich habe dir alles beigebracht was ich weiß, du bist stark genug um alles zu überstehen. Sei nicht übermütig und unterschätze Niemanden, denn sonst wirst du scheitern", ermahnte sein Vater ernst.

„Verstanden Tou-san", antwortete der Gummi-Mann genauso ernst.

„Gut, du weißt ich unterstütze dich bei deinem Traum, aber ich möchte, dass du mir auch hilfst. Bringe die Menschen dazu hinter die Fassade zu schauen und rege sie zum nachdenken an.", erklärte Dragon und Luffy verstand was er meinte. Menschen gegen die Weltregierung aufbringen und auf seine Seite ziehen.

„Weist ich freue mich die Andren wieder zu sehen, nur nicht diese Faangirls", sagte Luffy und schauderte beim letzten Teil. Seit dem er wusste was sie waren hasste er sie.

„Keine Sorge mein Sohn, du kannst ihnen entkommen und irgendwann findest du die Richtige, bleib einfach dir selbst treu", ermutigte der Vater den Sohn. Luffy wusste er hatte recht und würde seine Königin finden. Nach ihrem Gespräch gingen sie zum Abessen, was bei normalen Leuten 1 Monat gereicht hätte wurde hier sehr schnell verschlungen. Es lag den Monkeys im Blut viel zu essen. Nach diesem üppigen Mahl gingen alle zu Bett

 **Am nächsten Morgen**

Früh am Morgen waren alle wach und nach dem Frühstück trafen sich Dragon, Sabo, Koala und Hack um Luffy zu verabschieden. Sabo hatte seinen Kleidungsstil nicht verändert und das einzige war da zu kam waren Handschuhe. Hack war ein gelber Fischmensch mit grauen Haaren und grauem Schnurrbart. Er trug einen weißen Kimono der von einem schwarzen Gurt gehalten wird. Koalas Haar war kurz und hatte die Farbe orange. Sie hatte blaue Augen und trug ihre Lieblingssachen (Dress Rosa Outfit). Der einzige der noch fehlte war Ivankov oder wie Luffy ihn nannte Ivan-chan Er wurde kurz bevor Ace loszog in Impel Down eingeschleust.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte Dragon und sein Sohn nickte

„Viel Glück Luffy-Nisan", rief Koala und umamte ihn.

„Danke Koala-Neechan", erwiderte er. Sabo und Luffy blickten sich an und stießen ihre Fäuste gegeneinander.

„Pass auf dich auf Luffy", meinte Hack.

„Danke Leute viel Glück und bis dann", rief Luffy zum Schluss. Er stellte sich vor Dragon und machte seine Augen zu. Sofort spürte er den Wind um sich und vollkommen schwerelos. Dieses Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es auftauchte und er war vor der Hütte von Dadan. Er ging zur Hütte und ging rein.

„Hallo Leute", rief er und sofort waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Sie waren erstaunt, wie groß er geworden war und auch die nicht zu großen Muskeln ließen sich sehen. Dadan versuchte cool zu bleiben und grüßte ihn nur kurz.

„Ich wollte noch Tschüss sagen und mich bei euch bedanken bevor meine Reise beginnt. Auch wenn ich keine Bergbanditen leiden kann, mag ich euch schon", verabschiedete er sich und ging raus. Als er raus war musste Dadan zum Taschentuch greifen. Er spürte das Makino und der Bürgermeister am Hafen und ging dort hin. Doch seine Faangirls bemerkten ihn und sie alle, bis auf die die durch Luffys Aussehen in Ohnmacht fielen, begannen ihn zu jagen. Doch die Jagt endete abrupt da er einfach weg war. Er war über ihnen und war rasch am Hafen angekommen. Dank der Formel-6 war so was schnell erledigt.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte Luffy als er ankam

„Sehr gut und dir wohl auch", rief Makino freudig und umarmte ihn. Der mürrische Bürgermeister wollte sprach Luffy gar nicht an.

„Habt ihr ein Boot für mich?", fragte Luffy. Makino brachte ihn zu einer Nussschale. Luffy war es egal und setzte die Segeln.

„Wenn ich wieder komme bin ich König der Piraten", rief er noch voller Elan und Zuversicht. Die Dorfbewohner jubelten für ihn, aber Atem stockte als der Herr der Küste auftauchte. Dieser Seekönig stürzte sich auf Luffy, doch Luffy blieb cool und benutze sein Könings-Haki um ihn ruhig zu halten.

„Hi, du scheinst stark zu komm doch mit mir"; meinet Luffy

„Wie kannst du mit mir reden?", fragte das verdutzte Meerestier.

„Ich haben die Gabe die Stimme aller Dinge zu hören und wie lautet deine Antwort?", fragte Luffy.

„Ich bin Shredder und werde dir folgen", meinte das Tier mit unterwürfiger Stimme. Während die Dorfbewohner verdutzt über dieses Schauspiel waren, machten sich die Beiden auf den Weg zum Abenteuer.

Nun einige hatte bestimmt mit einem Trainingskapitel gerechnet, da ich aber keine Ahnung hatte wie ich es schreiben soll, habe ich das Training übersprungen.

Luffy jetzige Kraft währe eine Fusion zwischen Luffy vor dem Timeskip und alle neuen Fähigkeiten die jetzt hat.

Da dieses Kapitel recht kurz war werde ich versuchen heute bzw. spätestens Morgen früh das nächste Kapitel raus zu bringen.

Die Uploads werden, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, einmal in der Woche sein statt finden.


	3. Treffem mit Corby

**Treffen mit Corby**

Die Beiden waren schon eine Weile unterwegs und erzählten sich voneinander.

„Hast du einen Traum?", fragte Luffy seinen Meereskumpel.

„Ja, man meinte zu mir ich sei schwach, aber ich werde der stärkste Seekönig werden Luffy-Sama", erzählte das Meereswesen. Luffy seufzte, er wollte nicht mit Sama angeredet werden, doch der Fisch hörte nicht. Sein neuer Freund meinte, dass seine Aura ihm keine Wahl lies. Nach einer Weile sahen sie einen riesigen Strudel, dem nicht ausweichen konnte. Luffy überlegte schnell. Auf Shredder zu reiten würde jetzt nichts bringen, den Moonwalk kann er nicht lange machen und keine Insel weit und breit. Da blieb nur eine Wahl.

„Shredder bleib vom Strudel weg", rief er seinem Tier zu und Shredder verschwand in den Tiefen. Er selber kletterte in ein Fas und machte es zu. Die wilde fahrt begann und irgendwie fand er diese Fahrt lustig, aber er schlief schnell ein. Kurze Zeit später zog ihn ein Luxusschiff hoch. Shredder beobachtete alles aus sicherer Entfernung und fragte sich wann sein Meister wieder auftauchen würde. Auf dem Luxus-Kahn wurde gegessen und getanzt, doch der Spaß fand bald ein jähes Ende. Denn Piraten griffen an.

An Deck der Piraten war die Crew versammelt. Dabei war ein kleiner junge mit Brille und rosa Haaren. Er trug ein weißes Hemd welche blaue Streifen an den Schultern hatte, eine blaue Hose und Schuhe.

Der Kapitän war eine Frau wo korpulent eine gewaltige Übertreibung gewesen wäre und hatte Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Sie trug eine weiße Hose, rosa Hemd, eine lila Jacke und war mit einer Eisenkeule bewaffnet.

„Wer ist die schönste im ganzen Land Corby?", fragte die Frau.

„Natürlich ihr Alvida-Sama"; sagte der kleine Corby.

„Entert dieses Schiff", befahl sie und die Crew stürmte los. Auch Corby ging mit auch wenn er eine Extrawurst brauchte. Auf Schiff plünderten sie alles was sie bekamen, doch ein Mädchen mit orangem Haar glitt ihnen durch die Finger. Corby und ein paar Handlanger von Alvida fanden im Lageraum ein. Während Corby still war wollte einer der Typen das Fas aufbrechen. Doch Luffy kam raus und schlug den Kerl KO.

„Das war ein gutes Nickerchen", lachte der Junge im Fass bevor er aus dem Fas raus kam. Alle anderen im Raum waren überrascht.

„Wer bist du?", schrien die Piraten.

„Wo gibt es was zu futtern", fragte Luffy und ignorierte sie vollkommen.

„Hörst du überhaupt zu?", schrien sie noch lauter. Luffy bemerkte dann den Typen am Boden.

„Was ist denn mit dem. Macht er ein Nickerchen?", fragte er unschuldig, aber innerlich lachte er. Seine Gegner zu verhöhnen liebte er und dank seiner Art funktionierte es gut.

„Das warst du!", brüllten sie und stürzten sich auf ihn. Er blockierte den Angriff und zerstörte ihre Schwerter. Die Piraten erschraken sich und bekamen langsam Angst.

„Wer bist du?", fragte einer der Beiden.

„Ich bin Monkey D. Luffy angenehm", stellte er sich höflich vor. Die Piraten nahmen ihren Kumpanen und machten die biege. Seine Nase führte ihn zu einem Raum voller Äpfel und er begann zu essen. Corby war sehr erstaunt, ging aber zu Luffy.

„Ich bin Corby und du bist Luffy. Wie hast du das gemacht.", fragte der Brillenträger.

„Ganz einfach ich bin zu stark und wie bist du hier hergekommen"; fragte der Gummimensch.

„Vor 2 Jahren ging ich fischen bin aber auf das falsche Schiff gekommen und muss seit dem für Alvida arbeiten", erzählte der Junge seine Geschichte. Luffys Reaktion was erstmal laut zu lachen.

„Man wie blöd muss bist du um auf dem falschen Schiff zu landen. Ich mag keine Feiglinge", sagte er abschließend. Corby war es unangenehm und erwiderte.

„Du hättest doch auch Angst gehabt", doch der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn ernst an.

„Niemals, ich habe dem Mann der mir seinen Strohhut gegeben hat geschworen meinen Traum zu erfüllen und wenn ich dabei sterben werde ich es nicht bereuen", sagte Luffy voller Entschlossenheit. Corby war überrascht von seinem Willen und fand es irgendwie bewundernswert.

„Was ist denn dein Traum?", fragte der Brillenträger neugierig.

„Ich werde König der Piraten", sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Corby war fassungslos. So jemand wollte Pirat und dazu der König werden.

„Warum willst du ein Pirat sein? Sie sind Mörder Diebe und töten jeden ohne Gnade", fragte der Junge aufgebracht.

„Teile die Welt nicht in schwarz und weiß. Es gibt gute Piraten und korrupte in der Marine. Denk lieber nach bevor du was sagst kleiner", erklärte Luffy ernst und Corby war sehr überrascht. Er dachte das Luffy sich nur auf seinen Instinkt verlies, doch er schien reifer und klüger zu sein als es den Anschein hatte.

„Glaubst du, dass ich meinen Traum auch erfüllen kann", flüsterte er vor sich hin, doch Luffy hörte es.

„Was ist denn dein Traum?", fragte Luffy.

„Ich will zur Marine und selber Piraten jagen das wahr schon immer mein Traum", antwortete Corby mit mehr Leidenschaft und Entschlossenheit als man vermutet hätte. Plötzlich brach eine wand zusammen und Alvida samt Gefolgschaft stand auf der Matte. Corby bekam schiss während Luffy cool blieb.

„Was habe ich gehört Corby? Ich werde dir vergeben wenn du mir sagst wer die schönste Frau ist. Corby versuchte was zu sagen, doch Luffy war schneller.

„Wer ist denn diese fette Nebelkrähe", fragte der Strohhutträger und zeigte damit zu Alvida. Während die Crew ihre Kiefer hängen ließen, wurde Alvida sehr wütend. Sie versuchte sie mit ihrer Keule zu treffen, aber Luffy packte Corby und ging an Deck.

„Wer bist du überhaupt? Ein Piratenjäger wie Zorro?", fragte Alvida.

„Ich bin Luffy und stelle mir gerade meine Piraten-Crew zusammen", erklärte er.

„Dann sind wir Feinde. Also auf ihn"; schrie die Frau und ihre Crew stürzte sich auf Luffy. Luffy rannte zum Mast, hielt sich mit beiden Händen fest und dehnte sich. Seine Angreifer blieben aus Schock wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Na überrascht. Gum-Gum-Rakete!", rief er und schoss durch die Piraten. Corby und Alvida waren schockiert von seinen Kräften und Corby harkte sofort nach.

„Als Kind habe ich die Gum-Gum-Frucht gegessen, eine Teufelsfrucht", erklärte er. Doch Alvida meinte, dass er trotzdem keine Chance hätte. Corby wollte ihn umstimmen, aber erinnerte sich an das Gespräch von vorhin.

„Wer ist die schönste im Meer?", fragte sie wieder.

„Du bist die fetteste und hässlichste im Meer", schrie er, was Alvida wütend machte und Luffy zum lachen brachte.

„Du mieser kleiner Wicht!", schrie sie und schlug mit ihrer Keule zu und Corby erstarrte.

„Keine Angst kämpfe für deinen Traum", waren seine Gedanken.

„So ist es richtig", meinte Luffy und steckte den Schlag ein, was ihn nichts ausmachte.

„Hast wohl vergessen, dass ich aus Gummi bin", meinte er gelassen.

Er dehnte seinen rechten Arm weit und lies ihn zurück schnellen.

„Gum-Gum-Bombe", schrie Luffy und traf Alvida voll im Bauch. Mit seiner Kraft schickte er sie fliegen. Die Marine erschien und Luffy flieh mit Corby in einem Rettungsboot. Als sie fielen bemerkte Luffy ein Mädchen mit orangem Haar. Sie trug ein blau-weiß gestreiftes Top und einen orangenen Rock. Die Marineschiffe feuerten schon und eine Kugel zielte auf das Mädchen. Luffy verlor keine Zeit und schickte die Kugeln zum Absender zurück. Das Mädchen war sehr überrascht von dieser Kraft.

„Vielen Dank", sagte sie.

„Kein Ding, pass nur auf dich auf", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, welches das Mädchen leicht erröten lies. Sie winkten dann doch zum Abschied und als der Abstand groß genug war fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Ach ja, dass hätte ich fast vergessen", meinte Luffy und pfiff laut, worauf Shredder auftauchte.

„Hey Shredder es hat ein bisschen gedauert", entschuldigte sich Luffy, während Corby sich fast in seine Hosen machte.

„Keine Sorge Luffy-Sama, während ich gewartet habe konnte ich immerhin essen", meinte der Seekönig.

„Corby das ist Shredder ein Kumpel von mir und Shredder das ist Corby, ein neuer Freund der zur Marine will", stellte Luffy sie aneinander vor. Der Fisch grunzte zur Begrüßung, während Corby versuchte etwas zu sagen.

„Weist du wo dieser Zorro festgehalten wird?", fragte Luffy.

„Ja, aber warum fragst du?", entgegnete der Knirps.

„Ich will in meiner Crew", sagte Luffy und Corby war sich sehr sicher das man ihn nicht umstimmen konnte.

So machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu Zorro.


	4. Lorenor Zorro

**Lorenor Zorro**

Die 3 waren immer noch auf dem Weg nach Shelltown, wo der Piratenjäger Lorenor Zorro gefangen gehalten wurde. Corby war davon nicht begeistert wusste aber schon längst, dass man mit ihm nicht reden konnte wann er etwas wollte. Daher entspannte sich der Kleine ein wenig und sah zu Shredder. Er war immer noch fasziniert davon, dass dieser Seekönig so ruhig sein konnte und dabei dachte er das Seekönige nie so sein konnten. Shredder bewies das Gegenteil, genauso wie Luffy. Nach einer Weile kamen sie in Shelltown an und das Meerestier verzog sich in den Tiefen. Luffy befestigte das Schiff am Pier und sahen sich um.

„Ich frage mich ob Zorro noch hier festgehalten wird?", dachte Luffy laut und die Menschen die es hörten keuchten.

„Wahrscheinlich in der Marinebasis der Stadt. Captain Morgan hat hier das Sagen und keiner konnte bisher von hier flüchten", meinte Corby da zu und die Menge keuchte erneut.

„Was ist denn los? Das sie vor Zorro Angst haben verstehe ich, aber warum auch vorm Morgan?", fragte ein verwirrter Corby.

„Ganz einfach man hat vor beiden Angst", erwiderte Luffy nüchtern.

„Vergiss nicht was ich dir gesagt habe. Es gibt gute und schlechte Menschen sowohl bei der Marine als auch bei Piraten. Dieser Morgan missbraucht wohl seine Macht", erklärte er ernst und Corby nickte. Sie machten sich auf dem Weg zur Basis und waren nach gut 10 Minuten da. Sie konnten nicht direkt durch den Eingang gehen, also schauten sie über die Mauer der Basis. Sie sahen einen Mann der an einem Kreuz gebunden war. Er trug ein weises Poloshirt, schwarze Hose, ein grünes Haramaki, schwarze Stiefel und er trug ein schwarzes Kopftuch. Er hatte grüne Augen und an seinem linken Ohr waren 3 goldene Ohrringe.

Dieser Mann war Lorenor Zorro und seine Erscheinung lies Corby die Beine schlottern, während Luffy es kalt lies. Neben ihnen wurde eine Leiter an die Mauer gelehnt und ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren kletterte die Leiter hoch. Als sie die beiden sah machte sie psssst zu den Jungs und kletterte an ihrem Seil auf die andere Seite.

„Möchtest du das Reisbälchen? Ich habe es für dich gemacht", sagte das Mädchen.

„Geh weg", wurde kalt geantwortet. Es kamen dann zwei Marinesoldaten und ein Typ mit blonden Harren und einem lila Anzug daher. Der Kerl war Helmeppo der Sohn Morgans.

„Das sieht aber lecker aus. Das kommt gerade recht", meinte der Lackaffe und nahm sich einfach das Reisbällchen. Was aber nicht lange so blieb da er es ausspuckte.

„Was ist das denn für ein Dreck. Viel zu süß", schrie der Schnösel und trampelte auf dem Bällchen rum. Das Mädchen hatte schon Tränen in ihren Augen und musste sich Mühe geben nicht zu Weinen.

„Hey du da wirf das Mädchen über die Mauer", befahl der Giftzwerg.

„Das kann ich nicht tun", antwortete der angesprochene Soldat.

„Willst du, dass ich meinem Vater davon erzähle", drohte der Schnösel. Der Soldat hatte keine andere Wahl und warf sie über die Mauer, aber entschuldigte sich noch davor bei ihr. Luffy fing sie aber noch auf und setzte sie ab.

„Na Lorenor Zorro glaubst immer noch, dass du es schaffst?", fragte der Pimpf.

„Natürlich", war die knappe antwort.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", höhnte Helmeppo und nach diesem Satz ging er mit den Soldaten weg. Jetzt ging Luffy zu Zorro.

„Man du musst schon eine Weile hier festsitzen. Ich würde das keine 3 Tage aushalten", meinte der Gummipirat grinsend.

„Das ist der Unterschied zwischen uns. Ich werde das mit meinem Geist überstehen.", erklärte der Piratenjäger. Luffy spürte, dass dahinter mehr steckte.

„Okay bis später. Ich komme bald zurück", sagte Luffy bevor er gehen wollte.

„Kannst du mir vorher noch das Reisbälchen geben?", fragte Zorro und Luffy nahm die Reste des Bällchens und stopfte sie in seinem Mund.

„Sag dem Mädchen das es lecker war.", sagte der Grünhaarige. Das Mädchen, das Rika hieß, brachte sie zum Restaurant ihrer Mutter und dort wurden die Jungs aufgeklärt, warum Zorro in der Basis festsitzt. Er hatte den Wolf von Helmeppo getötet, aber auch nur um Rika und ihre Mutter zu beschützten. Helmeppo zwang Zorro dazu an einem Kreuz für einem Monat gebunden zu werden, ohne essen und trinken, wenn er die kleine Familie schützen will. Zorro willigte ein und es war gerade Halbzeit in der Wette. Als man vom Teufel sprach kam der Giftzwerg rein und verlangte kostenloses Essen für sich. Er legte seine Beine auch auf dem Tisch und Luffy wurde langsam wütend.

„Mir ist langweilig, ich werde Zorro morgen ausführen lassen", sagte der Giftzwerg und keinen Moment später hatte Luffy ihn gegen eine Wand geschlagen. Alle im Restaurant waren sprachlos.

„Dieser Kerl ist Abschaum", erklärte Luffy mit Gift in der Stimme.

„Du hast mich geschlagen. Wirklich geschlagen!", schrie der Schnösel.

„Mein Vater wird dich töten", drohte er nun was aber nicht funktionierte.

„Entschuldige dich bei mir", verlangte der Großkotz.

„Darauf kannst du lange warten du Waschlappen. Hör doch auf immer deinen Vater vor zu schicken und kämpfe allein", sprach Luffy mit ernster Stimme, die es Helmeppo kalt den Rücken runter lief. Der Pimpf haute ab um seinen Vater davon zu erzählen.

„Zorro hol ich mir jetzt in meine Crew", meinte Luffy noch bevor los zog.

 **In einem Büro**

Hier saß ein Mann mit blonden Haaren, einem Eisenkinn und einem Beilarm an stelle des normalen rechten Unterarms. Das war Captain Morgan und er ging zu seinen Soldaten die gerade eine Statue von ihm aufstellten.

 **Wieder bei Luffy**

„Du bist wirklich zurückgekommen", meinte Zorro als er den Strohhut sah.

„Natürlich denn ich will dich in meiner Piratencrew", sagte er frei heraus.

„Das kannst du vergessen. Ich werde nicht zu einem Verscheuungswürdigen", sagte Zorro hart.

„Die Leute denken doch eh schon, dass du ein Monster bist", argumentierte der Pirat.

„Es ist mir egal was andere von mir denken, denn ich werde meinen Weg gehen.", erwiderte der Piratenjäger.

„Also kannst du auch meiner Crew beitreten. Es ändert sich eh nichts für dich", konterte Luffy und Zorro wusste, dass er damit gar nicht so falsch lag.

„Ich habe nein gesagt", antwortete Zorro.

„Ich habe schon längst entschieden, dass du in meiner Crew kommst", sagte Luffy grinsend.

„Du kannst nicht für mich entscheiden!", schrie Zorro jetzt den Gummipiraten an.

„Natürlich kann ich das, immerhin bin ich dein Captain und du sollst ein super Schwertkämpfer sein", meinte Luffy und ignorierte seine Worte.

„Leider hat mir diese Schnösel mir sie abgenommen", sagte Zorro und Luffy grinste.

„Ich hole deine Schwerter und dann kommst du in meine Crew", meinte Luffy frech und ging los ohne das Zorro auch nur ein Wort sahen konnte. Der Giftzwerg beschwerte sich bei seinem Vater darüber das er geschlagen wurde, aber als Morgan zu viel wurde schlug er seinen Sohn.

„Ich habe dich nie geschlagen da du es nicht Wert bist. Ich bin der einzige der Respekt verdient", meinte der Egomane. Die Soldaten hatten jetzt noch mehr Angst Fehler bei der Statue zu machen. Luffy spürte er die Schwerter auf und schoss sich mit einer Gum-Gum-Rakete hin. Dabei durchschlug er auch die Statue was ihn nicht kümmerte, aber Morgan rasend vor Wut machte. Bei Zorro tauchte gerade Corby auf, welcher versuchte ihn los zu binden.

„Las das Kleiner", schrie Zorro.

„Nein du sollst Morgen getötet werden. Der Deal war so viel Wert wie Helmeppo", erzählte Corby was den Schwertkämpfer schockte.

„Egal ob Pirat oder eben nicht. Luffy ist der Einzige der dir helfen kann und du bist der Einzige der ihm helfen kann", sagte Corby weiter und Zorro dachte nach. Wenn der Deal hinfällig war musste er schnellst möglichst weg. Dann tauchte ein wütender Morgan auf.

„Lorenor Zorro du wirst jetzt hingerichtet", schrie der Beilarm. Die Soldaten schossen auf ihn und Zorro dachte an seinem Versprechen mit Kuina. Doch Luffy tauchte rechtzeitig auf und schützte sie mit vollem Körpereinsatz. Dort wo die Kugeln trafen dehnte sich seine Haut, zum Schock der meisten Anwesenden, und lies die Kugeln zurück feuern.

„Das funktioniert nicht bei mir", lachte er.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Zorro.

„Ich bin Monkey D. Luffy, der zukünftige König der Piraten", erklärte Luffy zuversichtlich.

„Weißt du überhaupt was das bedeutet?", fragte der Schwertkämpfer weiter.

„Der Piratenkönig ist der Piratenkönig ganz einfach", erwiderte Luffy.

„Ich weiß, dass es verrückt klingt, aber ich glaube er kann es schaffen", sagte Corby zu Zorro.

„Das sind deine Schwerter", meinte Luffy und zeigte ihm ein weises und zwei schwarze Schwerter.

„Ja kämpfe im Drei-Schwerter-Stil", antwortete er.

„Dann komm mit oder willst wirklich lieber hier sterben?", fragte Luffy grinsend.

„Bist du der Sohn des Teufels? Ich werde mitkommen, sterben werde ich hier nicht", erwiderte Zorro grinsend.

„Dieser Bengel hat wohl eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen", meinte Morgan und erklärte seinen Männern was es mit Teufelsfrüchten auf sich hat und gab den Befehl zum Angriff. Luffy hatte es geschafft einen Arm von Zorro los zu binden und gab Zorro ein Schwert. Er befreite sich schnell und stoppte die Angreifer mit seinen drei Schwertern.

„Eine Bewegung und ihr seid dran", sagte Zorro im dunklen Ton, worauf die Soldaten sich in die Hosen machten.

„Wirklich gut und was willst du erreichen?", fragte Luffy Zorro.

„Von heute an bin ich ein Gesetzloser der sich mit der Marine anlegt und dabei habe ich nur ein Ziel, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden. Dafür werde ich hart trainieren und allein mein Name wird für Angst sorgen", sprach Zorro ernst und mit Leidenschaft.

„Was anders würde zum Piratenkönig auch nicht passen", meinte Luffy

„Duck dich mal", rief Luffy.

„Gum-Gum-Peitsche", schrie Luffy und kickte die Soldaten weg.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte er seinen neuen Käpt´n.

„Ich habe als Kind die Gum-Gum-Frucht gegessen", erklärte Luffy. Die Soldaten wollten nicht gegen die Kämpfen doch Morgan drohte ihnen mit dem Tod.

„Las mich das machen", sagte Luffy ruhig und setzte sein Königs-Haki ein um die Soldaten samt Helmeppo auszuschalten. Alle die noch wach waren konnten es nicht fassen.

„Ich werde es erklären wenn wir mehr sind", sagte Luffy zu Zorro, welcher nickte.

„Ich bin Captain Morgan Chef dieser Marinebasis, du hast keine Chance", behauptete Morgan.

„Und ich bin Luffy angenehm", erwiderte er. Morgan versuchte ihn mit seinem Beilarm zu treffen, doch Luffy wich aus und mit einem gezielten Kick schickte er auf den Boden. Luffy sprang danach hoch.

„Gum-Gum-Pistole", schrie Luffy und schlug Morgan in seinem Bauch was sofort ausknockte. Der versetzte sein rechtes Bein mit Rüstungs-Haki, so, dass sein Bein schwarz glänzte und damit zerstörte er den Beilarm von Morgan. Die Soldaten erwachten gerade und waren fassungslos über die Niederlage Morgans. Auch Zorro von der Machtdarbietung sehr schockiert, aber auch Beeindruckt. Die Soldaten feierten den Sieg über Morgan und Zorro fiel aufgrund des Hungers um.

Sie gingen zum Restaurant und aßen erstmal was.

„Man das war ganz schön knapp", kommentierte Zorro. Luffy aß sich auch satt und machten sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schiff, aber davor sprach er mit Corby.

„Corby wir werden uns eine ganze Weile nicht, daher möchte das du mir was versprichst. Bleibe wie du bist und halte an deinen Idealen fest was auch passiert, vergesse sie nie.", sprach ernst zu seinem Freund.

„Jawohl", antwortete Corby und salutierte. Als sie an den Marinesoldaten vorbei gingen gab einem von ihnen einen Zettel.

„Wir brauchen ein größeres Boot", kommentierte Zorro als er die Nussschale sah.

„Stimmt, aber das kriegen wir hin", meinte Luffy. Luffy pfiff wieder und Shredder tauchte auf.

„Das ist Shredder ein Kumpel von mir und das ist Zorro mein erstes Crewmitglied", sagte der Strohhut und stellte sie aneinander vor. Shredder grunzte zur Begrüßung und Zorro tätschelte ihn kurz. Die Soldaten salutierten zum Abschied und die Dorfbewohner verabschiedeten sich.

„Wir haben Piraten verabschiedet, dass bedeutet 3 Tage lang kein Essen", befahl der neue Captain. Er öffnete den Zettel von Luffy und wurde fast vom Schlag getroffen.

„ _Wenn jemand diesen Brief liest hat mein Enkel wohl brauchbare Marinesoldaten gefunden. Kontaktieren sie mich wenn der Einer oder mehrere bereit sind. Das Luffy mein Enkel ist bleibt geheim._

 _Gezeichnet._

Monkey D. Garp, Vize-Admiral", dieser Worte schockten ihn sehr und er steckte den Zettel weg.

Nicht Luffy und Zorro waren auf dem Weg, auch das Mädchen von neulich war schon längst auf hoher See. Die Karte der Grand Line die sie stehlen wollte, wurde von Buggy dem Clown gestohlen. Also machte sie sich auf dem Weg zur Karte und keiner wusste was daraus resultieren sollte.


	5. Buggy der Clown

**Buggy der Clown**

Sie segelten schon eine Weile als sie ein Geräusch hörten, welches aus Luffys Magen kam.

„Wir haben doch erst vor 2 Stunden gegessen", beschwerte sich das neueste Crewmitglied von Luffy.

„Ja aber das war doch nur eine Kleinigkeit", antwortete der Strohhutträger verteidigend obwohl er wusste dass, Zorro recht hatte. Nur Shredder hatte keine Probleme mit dem Essen, da sein Futter immer in seiner Nähe schwamm. Sie hörten dann den Ruf eines großen Vogels, der über sie flog. Beim Anblick des Vogels übernahm der Hunger Luffy und benutzte seine Arme um den Vogel zu fangen. Er unterschätzte den Vogel und wurde nach oben gezogen, wo er nun im Schnabel des Tiers festsitze.

„Luffy! Oh Mann er kann es nicht lassen", beschwerte sich Zorro und Shredder brummte zustimmend. Als er los paddeln wollte bemerkte er 3 Leute die fast ertrunken waren. Zorro half den Jungs da raus und er sah, dass es Piraten waren.

„Danke für deine Hilfe, aber dieses Boot gehört nun uns", rief einer der Kerle und sie stürzten sich zu dritt auf Zorro. Dieser wollte aber nicht rumspielen.

„Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung, dass du Zorro der Piratenjäger bist", versuchte sich ein Pirat zu entschuldigen. Zorro hatte sie ganz schön verprügelt und jeder von ihnen hatte eine Beule auf dem Kopf.

„Maul halten und paddelt schneller", keifte Zorro die 3 an die sich noch mehr beieilten. Das Luffy im Schnabel eines großen Vogels feststeckte kümmerte ihn nicht und er sah wie der Vogel über eine Stadt flog. Als sie über der Stadt waren benutze er eine kleine Menge seines Königs-Hakis damit der Vogel ihn los lies. Der Vogel spürte die Macht vom Gummikopf und lies ihn ganz schnell fallen.

„Danke für den Flug", meinte Luffy noch zum Vogel, bevor er runter fiel.

 **In Orangetown**

Das Mädchen mit dem orangen Haar rannte vor drei Schlägern weg. Auf einmal fiel der Junge der ihr geholfen hatte vom Himmel und schlug in dem Boden ein. Ihre Schläger stoppten verwirrt und auch das Mädchen war verwirrt.

„Ein ziemlich guter Flug, kann ich nur weiter empfehlen", sagte der Strohhut gelassen und ihm war nichts passiert. Die Schläger und das Mädchen waren sehr verwirrt, doch das Mädchen grinste plötzlich.

„Gut das du da bist Boss, kümmere dich um die", rief sie zu Luffy und lief schnell weg. Der Strohhutträger wusste warum sie das gesagt hatte. Das Mädchen war nicht weit weg als sie kurz nach hinten sah und dabei sah sie wie der Junge die Typen jeweils mit einem Kick in den Boden gestapft hatte. So was hatte sie noch nie erlebt und seine Worte schockten sie erst recht.

„Das sind solche Waschlappen. Hoffentlich finde ich bald richtige Gegner und was zu futtern", meckerte Luffy rum als er zum Mädchen lief.

„Du bist ziemlich stark", meinte das Mädchen glücklich.

„Ach was kein Ding, ich bin Luffy und du?", fragte er das Mädchen.

„Ich bin Nami, eine auf Piraten spezialisierte Diebin. Mach doch bei mir mit", meinte sie, da sie mit ihm sehr viele Schätze bekommen würde.

„Ne keine Lust, aber weist du wo ich was zu essen bekomme?", antwortete er. Sie führte ihn dann zu einem leer stehenden Haus wo sich Luffy erst mal den Bauch vollschlug.

„Das war gut. Warum sind die Häuser verlassen?", fragte Luffy die Diebin.

„Hier ist Buggy der Clown wütet hier", antwortete sie und Luffy fiel der Name ein. Shanks hatte von ihm erzählt.

„Verstehe und warum sind sie hinter dir her?", fragte er erneut.

„Ich hab ihm die Karte der Grand Line gestohlen", erzählte sie stolz und Luffys Augen funkelten.

„Das trifft sich ja echt gut und bist du gut im navigieren?", fragte Luffy wieder.

„Oh ja. Ich bin die beste Navigatorin im East-Blue", erwiderte sie etwas großspurig. Für Luffy passte es sehr gut, sie war nett, eine Navigatorin und hatte eine Karte der Grand Line. Auch wenn die Karte nicht nötig wäre, so ist sie doch ein nützlicher Vorteil.

„Komm doch in meine Piratencrew, wir haben Abenteuer und halten immer zusammen", meinte Luffy, aber er bemerkte ihre Reaktion beim Wort Pirat. Nami war erst geschockt, aber dann wurde sie wütend.

„Ich HASSE Piraten! Sie verursachen nur Schmerz und Leid. Nie im Leben!", schrie sie ihn an. Luffy brauchte kein Haki um zu wissen was passiert war, Ihre Augen erzählten ihm alles.

„Es muss schwer sein für die Kerle zu arbeiten, die einem eine wichtige Person genommen haben", sagte er sanft mit ruhiger Stimme. Diese Worte schockierten sie und sie konnte es sich nicht erklären wie er das wusste.

„Ich finde es bewundernswert so etwas durchzuhalten. Du hast meinen vollen Respekt", fuhr der Strohhut weiter was Nami noch mehr schockierte, da er ihr Bild von Piraten ziemlich ruinierte, und sogar ein winziger Rotschimmer tauchte auf ihren Wangen auf.

„Aber wie? Ich meine…", stammelte Nami rum, doch er wusste was sie meinte.

„Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, dass dir eine wichtige Person genommen wurde, dann deine Reaktion bei Piraten und dann bist du auch noch eine Diebin die sich auf Piraten spezialisiert hat. Wahrscheinlich zwingen dich diese Mistkerle dazu und deswegen stiehlst du auch nur von Piraten", schloss Luffy ab und Nami war einfach fassungslos.

„Ich bin zwar Pirat, aber so etwas würde ich nie tun. Denn ich bin Pirat um frei zu sein und ich habe dem Mann der mir diesen Strohhut gegeben hat geschworen, dass ich der Piratenkönig werde", erzählte Luffy dem Mädchen was aus dem Staunen nicht raus kam. Nami brauchte eine Zeit um sich zu sammeln und Luffy verstand es.

„Ich hab eine Idee meinte", meinte Nami.

„Du hilfst mir den Schatz von Buggy zu klauen und dafür bekommst du die Karte", schlug Nami vor.

„Okay. Ich hab schon einen Plan", sagte Luffy und erklärte seinen Plan. Sie soll ihn fesseln, bei Buggy als ihren alten Boss ausliefern.

„Gut, aber was kommt danach", fragte sie.

„Das ist Situationsbedingt", antwortete er einfach.

„Na großartig und was wenn etwas schief geht", erwiderte Nami.

„Keine Sorge wir schaffen du musst mir nur vertrauen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen. Nami erwiderte nichts und grinste zurück. Sie würde während der Aktion sehen ob sie ihm vertrauen kann.

 **Bei Buggy**

Der Clown war bei keiner guten Stimmung. Erst wird seine Karte gestohlen und dann findet man die Diebin nicht, doch seine Stimmung änderte sich schlagartig als die Diebin zurückkehrte.

Jetzt konnten die Beiden Buggy auch sehen. Er trug einen orangefarbenen Kapitänsmantel mit passendem Hut und er auf seinem Mantel waren goldene Schulterplaketten. Außerdem trug er ein rot weiß gestreiftes Hemd, eine türkis Hose und seine Schuhe waren auch orange. Sein blaues Haar kam aus dem Hut heraus, in seinem Gesicht war ein weises Kreuz und er hatte eine große, runde Nase.

„Warum kommst du zurück", verlangte der Clown und tappte in die Falle.

„Ich will nicht mehr zu ihm gehören und lieber hier her.", antwortete Nami strahlend.

„Das ruft nach einer Feier!", rief Buggy und sofort feierten alle bis auf der Luffy der in einem Stahlkäfig gesteckt wurde, was ihn aber nicht kümmerte. Während der Feier versuchte schnell in Buggys Gunst zu kommen und Luffy stibitzte heimlich vom Essen. Die Stimmung kippte jedoch als Buggy wollte das sie Luffy mit einer Kanone wegpusten sollte. Die ganze Mannschaft jubelte ihr zu und sie fragte sich ob es bei Piraten darum geht, dass Leben anderer zu nehmen.

„Nein es geht darum sein eigenes Leben aufs spiel zu setzten", sagte Luffy so als würde er ihre Gedanken lesen können. Plötzlich hatte einer der Handlanger von Buggy die Lunte angezündet. Sie holte ihren dreiteiligen Kampfstab hervor und schlug den Typen nieder.

„Aahhh!", schrie sie vor Schmerz als sie versuchte die Lunte mit bloßen Händen fest hielt. Einige Piraten stürzten sich dann auf Nami. Luffy wütend und wollte Nami helfen. Nami duckte sich und hoffte auf das Beste, doch die Typen wurden weggeschlagen, aber sie konnte es nicht fassen wer sie gerettet hatte. Der Kerl mit grünen Haaren war Zorro, was sie wusste, und stand da noch Luffy. Verwundert darüber sah zum Käfig der nur noch Schrott war.

„Zorro, Nami hauen wir erstmal ab", befahl der Gummipirat und ließen eine geschockte Crew zurück. Die 3 rannten noch eine Weile als bei einem Tierfutterladen halt machten.

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte ein alter Mann mit Brille und neben ihm war ein kleiner Hund.

„Das da ist Zorro, das ist Nami und ich bin Luffy. Schön dich kennenzulernen und wer bist du?", sagte Luffy höflich.

„Ich bin der Bürgermeister, meine Name ist Boodel und das ist Shushu", sprach der Bürgermeister.

„Was macht der Hund denn eigentlich hier?", fragte Zorro.

„Das ist sein Zuhause und seit dem sein Herrchen tot ist bekommt ihn von hier auch nicht weg", erzählte der Mann die Geschichte des Hundes.

„Also wartet er hier einfach und weis gar nicht das er tot ist", mutmaßte Nami, doch Luffy wusste es besser.

„Nein er weis das sein Meister tot ist. Er bleibt hier weil es die letzte Verbindung zu ihm ist und alles was er noch von ihm hat. Deswegen bleibt er hier bei seinem größten Schatzt", erklärte der Pirat als den Hund streichelte. Der Bürgermeister war überrascht, dass ein Fremder das dachte was er auch dachte. Nami war wieder überrascht von Luffy und wie er ihr Bild das sie von Piraten hatte zerstörte. Er war nett, fürsorglich, hilfsbereit und besaß ein großes Herz. So etwas hatte sie erwartet und irgendwie wusste Nami, dass sie ihm Vertrauen kann. Sie hörten dann ein Fauchen und ein Löwe mit weiser Mähne und kränklicher Haut tauchte auf. Auf dem Tier ritt ein Mann mit blauer Hose und sein Oberkörper war mit Fell bedeckt, sogar Tierohren hatte er auf dem Kopf.

„Ich bin Moji und das ist Richie. Ich bin der Dompteur von Buggy und ihr werdet seinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen", drohte der Handlanger Buggys und während Nami wie auch der Bürgermeister besorgt waren, waren Luffy und Zorro gelassen.

„Los Richie Angriff", schrie der Dompteur doch sein Tier bewegte sich nicht. Luffy sah der Katze direkt in ihre Augen und Richie wusste wer der Alpha hier war. Während Moji an seinem Tier verzweifelte, wussten die Anderen nicht was sie davon halten sollten.

„Ich hasse es wenn jemand die Schätze anderer zerstören will und du wirst es nicht schaffen", sprach er mit ernster Stimme. Mit seiner linken packte er Moji am Kragen und seine rechte dehnte er nach hinten.

„Gum-Gum-Bombe", schrie er las er dem Dompteur in seinen Magen schlug, ihn zu seinem Tierchen schickte und beide weit weg in Richtung einer Straße. Seine Zuschauer staunten nicht bei dieser Demonstration von Kraft.

„Wie hast du dich gedehnt?", fragte die Diebin.

„Ich habe die Gum-Gum-Frucht gegessen, eine Teufelsfrucht als ich noch ein Kind war", erzählte der Pirat.

„Keine Sorge Hündchen deinem Schatz passiert nichts", meinte Luffy beruhigend und streichelte den Hund. Shushu wedelte mit seinem Schwänzchen und leckte sein Gesicht ab.

„Ist ja schon gut, du musst es doch nicht übertreiben", rief Luffy und hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Der Bürgmeister und Zorro grinsten auch, aber Nami musste lachen.

„ _Er ist zwar ein Pirat, aber nicht der typische Pirat. Er ist wirklich freundlich, nett, stark und hat ein großes Herz",_ dachte sie und bemerkte nicht, dass dieses Lachen das erste richtige Lachen seit Jahren war. Luffy spürte aber das dieses Lachen aus vollen Herzen kam.

„ _Sie hat ein wirklich schönes Lachen",_ dachte der Strohhut und ihm war irgendwie warm im Gesicht. Doch eine Explosion fegte die gute Stimmung und das Haus des Bürgermeisters weg.

„Dieser Kerl geht mir auf die Nerven", meinte Luffy gereizt. Zorro und Nami nickten zustimmend.

„Das geht so nicht. Wir können doch nicht Fremde für uns Kämpfen lassen", schrie der Bürgermeister.

„Diese Stadt haben wir aufgebaut und ich werde für sie Kämpfen", rief Boodel und rannte los, fiel aber plötzlich um. Sowohl Zorro als auch Nami jagte es eiskalt den Rücken runter und als sie zu Luffy sahen grinste er.

„Was hast du getan und wie hast du es getan?", fragte Zorro der wirklich ein paar Antworten wollte und Nami war da nicht besser.

„Ich sage es euch bei der nächsten Insel und außerdem war es besser als ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen", erklärte Luffy. Seine beiden Freunde nickten und sie gingen zu Buggy. Da Luffy wusste wo er war führte er sie an und als sie ankamen wollte er sich einen Spaß erlauben.

„Hey du blöde Pappnase!", schrie der Gummikopf. Seine Freunde flippten aus und besagte Pappnase schäumte vor Wut. Er lies seine Buggy-Kugel los feuern die sehr schnell war, doch der künftige König fing sie ganz leicht. Immerhin konnte Garp die Dinger 10 Mal so schnell werfen. Den Anwesenden fielen fast die Augen raus.

„Mit solchen Sachen spielt man nicht", meinte Luffy grinsend und war sie in die Luft wo sie keinen Schaden anrichtete.

„Also wie soll es weiter gehen?", fragte der Sandalenträger.

„Auf sie Männer", schrie Buggy und seine Crew stürzte sich auf die 3.

„Gum-Gum-Gatling", schrie Luffy und mit einem Trommelfeuer aus Schlägen lagen die Schergen am Boden.

„Das läuft nicht gerade gut Captain", sagte ein Mann mit grünem langem Haar. Er trug eine blaue Weste, eine weise Hose und einen langen blau weis karierten Schal.

„Ah Kabaji gut das du da bist. Erledige sie", befahl Buggy und seine rechte Hand schnappte sich sein Einrad, fuhr los und stürzte sich auf Zorro.

„Mach das schnell Zorro", sagte Luffy im Befehlston.

„Keine Problem Käpt´n", antwortete der Schwertkämpfer gelassen.

„Oni Giri", rief Zorro und zersäbelte das Einrad und das Schwert von Kabaji. Dieser erlitt einen Schnitt auf seiner Brust und verlor Blut.

„Wie konnte ich gegen einen Dieb verlieren", jammerte er bevor er bewusstlos wurde.

„Wir sind Piraten und keine Diebe", sagte Zorro fest.

„Okay Nami geh du den Schatz holen und Zorro du bleibst hier. Ich kämpfe gegen Buggy, denn mit seinen Teufelskräften hast keine Chance", erklärte Luffy worauf sich Nami auf den Weg machte und Zorro sich den Kämpf seines Käpt´n zuschaute. Der Clown war sauer aber auch überrascht.

„Du wusstest von meinen Kräften und deswegen abgehauen", stellte die Pappnase fest, während sich sein Oberkörper vom Unterkörper löste.

„Gute Vorbereitung ist alles und dass du die Trenn-Trenn-Frucht gegessen hast wusste ich schon lange.", sagte Luffy gelassen und ging in Kampfstellung. Buggy knurrte und schoss eine Hand mit Messern bewaffnet auf Luffy. Dieser wich leicht aus und schlug mit der Gum-Gum-Pistole zurück. Buggy trennte jedoch vorher seinen Körper um dem Angriff zu entgehen. Der Clown griff nun mit seinen rotierenden Beinen an, aber auch denen entging Luffy. Aber eine Hand die er nicht gesehen hatte traf ihm ins Gesicht und riss ein kleines Stück aus dem Strohhut.

Nami die gerade zurück kam sah das Luffy einen Kratzer an der Stirn hatte und das sein Strohhut leicht Kaputt war.

„Wie kannst du es wagen meinen Strohhut zu beschädigen. Er ist mein Schatz und jeder der ihn beschädigt kann was erleben!", schrie Luffy und setzte sein Königs-Haki frei. Zorro und Nami schüttelte es wieder.

„Dieser Strohhut muss ihm wirklich viel bedeuten", stellte Nami fest und Zorro dachte das Gleiche.

Buggy zitterte da er wusste was das war und vor allem welche Macht es hat.

„ _Wie kann ein Kerl im East-Blue so ein starkes Haki haben?",_ dachte Buggy, aber lies es sich nicht anmerken. Doch dem Clown kam eine fiese Idee.

„Wenn er dir so viel Wert ist, dann verteidige ihn", schrie Buggy als er seine Hände auf ihn schoss. Der einen Hand weichte er mit einer Drehung aus, doch die zweite schoss von hinten in seinem Strohhut. Dank seiner Reflexe konnte er die Hand wegziehen bevor es noch größere Schäden gab und der Strohhut hatte jetzt 3 große Einschnitte.

„Sieh dir das an. Du hast den Strohhut von Shanks ruiniert!", schrie Luffy noch wütender und Haki lies den Boden beben.

„Ich wusste es doch. Diesen Strohhut gibt es nur einmal. Dieser verdammte Shanks", schrie Buggy und begann zu erzählen. Kurzgefasst lief es so ab. Shanks und Buggy waren Schiffsjungen bei einer Crew. Buggy erbeutet eine Schatzkarte für einen Unterwasserschatz und die Bande eine Teufelsfrucht. Er wollte abhauen mit samt der Karte und der Frucht, die frucht verkaufen um Leute zu holen um dann den Schatz zu bergen. Leider hatte Shanks ihn gesehen und aus Dummheit versteckte er die Frucht in seinem Mund und dann auch runter schluckte. Schließlich fiel Buggy ins Meer und der Rotschopf musste ihn retten.

„Mach andere nicht für deine Fehler verantwortlich. Selber Schuld wenn man die Frucht in seinem Mund versteckt", sagte Luffy sachlich nüchtern während er mit dem linken Finger seiner linken Hand in der Nase bohrte.

Buggy wurde wieder wütend und stürzte sich aber jetzt auf Nami. Luffy bemerkte es sofort und schlug Buggy so hart, dass er sich in seine Körperteile aufteilte.

„Danke", murmelte das Mädchen und Luffy schenkte ihr ein Grinsen.

„Für mich brauchst du mehr", behauptete Buggy, aber als seine Körperteile rief musste er feststellen das er ein Zwerg war.

„Suchst du die hier?", fragte Nami die seine anderen Körperteile verschnürte.

„Du bist echt eine erstklassige Diebin Nami", lachte der Strohhut bevor zu Buggy lief. Er streckte seine beiden Fäuste nach hinten.

„Auf wieder sehen Buggy! Gum-Gum-Bazooka!", schrie Luffy und schickte Buggy auf eine Reise. Nami kam einfach nicht aus dem Staunen raus, aber Luffys Charakter war am faszinierten. Sie sah dann wie Luffy den Strohhut traurig ansah und ohne nachzudenken umarmte sie ihn. Die Beiden wurden auch leicht rot im Gesicht.

„Ich flick den Strohhut schon, er wird aussehen wie neu", meinte Nami aufbauend. Der Pirat begann zu strahlen was Nami erwiderte.

„Also was sagst du?", fragte Luffy.

„Wir werden eine gute Zeit", erwiderte Nami. Luffy wusste, dass sie nicht für lange meinte aber hoffte sie umzustimmen.

„Also was jetzt?", fragte Zorro und die Antwort war Simpel, abhauen. Als sie bei den Schiffen waren tauchte Shredder wieder auf, was Nami erschreckte.

„Shredder das ist Nami unser neustes Mitglied und Nami das ist Shredder er ist ein lieber.", sagte Luffy. Shredder begrüßte so sanft er konnte zur Begrüßung. Auch wenn Nami etwas unsicher war streichelte sie ihm seine Schnauze was ihm gefiel.

Als der Bürgermeister erwachte bemerkte er die Stille und sah, dass die Buggy-Piraten besiegt wurden. Sofort rannte er zu den Docks, aber dort sah er nur noch wie ihre Helden wegsegelten.

Luffy machte sich Notizen zu Orangetown, genau wie zu Shelltown, in seinem Notizbuch. So segelten sie ihrem nächsten Abenteurer entgegen.


	6. Lysop der Lügner

**Lysop der Lügner**

Die 3 waren immer noch auf dem Weg zur nächsten Insel.

„Man das dauert ja ewig", meckerte Luffy rum.

„Dann hättest du mit einem richtigen Schiff lossegeln sollen"; entgegnete Nami worauf Luffy schmollte. Dabei wusste er, dass sie recht hatte aber er wollte sich nicht immer von seinen Vater helfen lassen und selber sein eigenes Schiff organisieren.

„Hier fang. Er ist wieder wie neu", sagte die Diebin und warf den Strohhut zu seinem Besitzer. Luffy fing an zu strahlen und begutachtete seinen Hut. Die Einstiche waren gar nicht mehr zu sehen und nur im Hut sah man die Spuren der Naht

„Danke Nami, du bist die Beste", rief er voller Freude und umarmte sie sofort. Darauf hin wurde sie verlegen und wegen der Umarmung rot. Dennoch hatte sie nichts dagegen, denn sie fühlte sich sicher und einfach wohl, etwas was sie lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Doch der Moment war schnell Vorbei als Shredder auftauchte und sich die Beiden vor Schreck voneinander lösten.

„Was gibt's Shredder?", fragte der Strohhut ein klein bisschen verärgert. Er genoss die Umarmung, auch wenn er nicht verstand warum.

„Ich habe eine Idee Luffy-Sama", meinte der Meeresbewohner und erzählte seinen Meister seine Idee. Dem Strohhutträger gefiel die Idee und er lag ein langes Seil um den Hals von Shredder. Dieses Seil verband er schnell noch mit den beiden Booten.

„Halte dich gut fest Nami", rief er zu ihr und die Diebin hielt sich am Mast fest. Shredder begann sehr schnell zu schwimmen und mit dem Seil zog er die Boote mit. Luffy war begeistert von der Geschwindigkeit die sein Meeresfreund hatte, während seine Crewmitglieder ihn am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätten. Nach einer Weile kamen sie auf einer Insel an, aber man sie beobachtet. Luffy ging als erster an Land, aber sowohl Nami als auch Zorro brauchten erstmal eine Verschnaufpause. Da Shredder vom Seil erlöst war tauchte er ab und ging jagen.

„Das hat doch Spaß gemacht", meinte ihr Käpt´n gutgelaunt, aber seine Crew, vor allem Nami, waren wütend.

„Denk lieber mal nach bevor du so etwas machst! Wir hätten drauf gehen können!", schrie sie und verpasste Luffy eine Kopfnuss, die eine saftige Beule hinterließ. Der Gummimann jaulte vor Schmerz und Zorro wusste, dass er ihr sie nicht verärgern sollte.

„Wie geht das? Ohne Haki kann man mich mit der Faust nicht verletzen?", fragte er sich in Gedanken, aber es machte schnell Klick.

„Sie benutzt es unbewusst", erkannte er und fand das ihre Leistung bewundernswert war.

Aus dem Gebüsch tauchten Piratenflaggen auf und vor ihnen stand ein Junge mit schwarzen lockigen Haaren, ein braun kariertes Kopftuch und darüber war eine Brille. Er trug eine braune Latzhose mit einem weisen Tuch um die Hüfte, braune Stiefel und ein blau weis gestreiftes Schweißband am linken Unterarm. Er hatte schwarze Augen, dicke Lippen und eine ziemlich lange Nasen.

„Ich bin Käpt´n Lysop, der Käpt´n dieser Insel. Alle Menschen hier verehren und lieben mich. Verschwindet sofort oder kämpft mit meinen 8.000.000 Mann", behauptete der Junge. Die 3 glaubten ihm kein Wort.

„Lüge!", riefen die 3 Seefahrer.

„Oh nein sie wissen es", schrie die Langnase entsetzt, versuchte aber noch das Ruder rum zu reißen.

„Trotzdem habe ich eine starke und stolze Crew", behauptete der Lügner.

„Wohl eher dich und 3 Kinder", erwiderte Luffy worauf sich besagte Kinder, die sich in einen Busch versteckten, abhauten.

„Hey! Wo rennt ihr denn hin", schrie der Lügner mit Angst in seiner Stimme. Die 3 Freunde wussten wirklich nicht ob sie ihn bemitleiden oder auslachen sollen.

„Also du Spaßvogel, wie soll es weiter gehen?", fragte der Strohhut amüsiert.

„Hör auf mich dich über mich lustig zu machen. Ich habe auch meinen Stolz und lassen mir von niemanden was vorschreiben. Deswegen haben mir die Leute dieser Insel einen besonderen Namen gegeben. Sie nennen mich den stolzen Lysop", rief Lysop wütend und wieder glaubte ihm keiner. Er holte eine Schleuder und Munition aus seiner braunen Hängetasche raus.

„Ein Pirat der mit einer Schleuder kämpft? Jetzt habe ich alles gesehen", sagte Nami darauf hin und konnte ein Lachen noch unterdrücken.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen. Mit meiner Schleuder bin ich um Klassen besser als ein Typ der nur seine Pistole hat", behauptete der Lügner. Zorro und Nami waren sehr skeptisch, aber Luffy wusste es besser doch er wollte endlich weiter.

„Steck die Schleuder weg, sonst steht dein Leben auf dem Spiel", sagte Luffy mit dunkler Stimme worauf Lysop schluckte.

„Das ist keine leere Drohung, sondern ein Versprechen", sagte Luffy weiter und Zorro ahnte was er vorhatte.

„Hey du Möchtegernpirat! Die Jungs die hier vor dir stehen sind echte Piraten", rief der Schwertkämpfer und war bereit sein Schwert zu ziehen. Schließlich starrten sie sich an und Luffy durchbohrte Lysop mit seinem Blick. Der Lügner viel wegen seiner Angst auf die Knie.

„Wenn richtige Piraten so was sagen klingt ganz anders als bei mir. Ich hab Angst", jammerte die Langnase rum. Luffy fing darauf an zu lachen worauf Zorro einstimmte und Nami kicherte.

„Den Spruch hab ich von meinem besten Kumpel Shanks und dein Vater Yasopp ist Mitglied seiner Crew", erzählte Luffy was Lysop ziemlich überraschte und vor schreck runter fiel.

„Woher kennst du ihn?", fragte Lysop.

„Können wir erstmal was essen? Danach erzähle ich es dir", erwiderte Luffy. Also führte sie zum Gasthaus Meshi. Angekommen erzählte Luffy seinen neuen Freund von seinem Vater.

„Er ist wirklich toll. Ich wünsche mir einmal ein genauso tapferer Krieger zu werden wie er", sagte er ehrlich und voller Bewunderung für seinen Vater.

„Warum ist du so viel Luffy. Das geht ziemlich in die Kasse", meinte die Diebin neugierig.

„Es liegt in der Familie, jeder von ist mindestes so viel, wo bei ich wegen meinen Teufelskräften ein Sonderfall bin", erklärte der Vielfraß mit einem Grinsen. Die anderen dachten erschreckt an seinen Familienessen, doch die Gedanken von Nami tanzten aus der Reihe.

„ _Wenn der mal Kinder hat"_ , dachte sie und merkte sofort wie ihr Herz sich zusammenzog. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch Lysop unterbrochen.

„Du hast Teufelskräfte", sagte Lysop entsetzt.

„Ja, ich bin ein Gummimensch", antwortete der Strohhutträger und dehnte zur Anschauung seine Wangen. Die 3 Kinder von vorhin kamen dazu und stellten sich auch vor. Sie hießen Möhre, Paprika und Zwiebel. Sie waren darüber erstaunt, dass die vermeintlich bösen Piraten doch gute Leute waren. Als das Gespräch weiterging erinnerte sich Nami an was.

„Lysop weist ob wir hier ein Schiff bekommen könnten", wollte die Diebin wissen und Lysop war überrascht.

„Ich kenne jemanden, aber ich weis nicht ob es klappt", antwortete Lysop.

„Okay und wer ist das den du da kennst?", fragte Zorro.

„Er meint Miss Kaya. Sie wohnt in einer Vila außerhalb des Dorfes und seit dem Tod ihrer Elter sorgt der Käpt´n dafür, dass sie immer fröhlich ist", erzählte Zwiebel voller Bewunderung für ihren Boss und Lysop wurde etwas rot.

„Außerdem ist er in Miss Kaya verliebt", riefen die Kinder unisono und rannten vor einem Lysop der einer Tomate glich weg.

„Versuchen wir es Lysop", meinte Luffy. Die Langnase führte sie dann zur Villa und sie gingen durch seinen Geheimgang. Sie sahen ein Mädchen mit schulterlangen blonden Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie trug ein weises Nachthemd und sah kränklich aus. Sie trank gerade Tee an einem Tisch als Lysop und seine neuen Freunde auftauchten.

„Hey Kaya wie geht's dir", fragte Lysop.

„Ganz gut Lysop und wen hast du mitgebracht?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Ein paar neue Freunde von mir und sie wollten dich was fragen", erklärte Lysop

„Was möchten sie denn?", fragte Kaya erneut.

„Wir wollten fragen ob…", fing Luffy an wurde aber dann unterbrochen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte eine barsche Stimme und sie gehörte einem Mann im Anzug. Er hatte zurückgekämmte schwarze Haare und trug eine runde Brille.

„Beauregard sie wollten nur etwas fragen", erklärte Kaya, doch ihr Butler lies nicht mit sich reden.

„Sie hatte keine Zeit für euch also geht", befahl der Butler und keiner merkte wie Luffy ihn musterte.

„Du bist doch Lysop", stellte die Brillenschlange fest.

„Wie ich sehe eilt mir mein guter Ruf voraus", sagte die Langnase großspurig.

„Ja als Lügner und Unruhestifter. Was ist auch anderes bei dem Sohn eines Piraten", sprach der Brillenträger mit Gift in seiner Stimme.

„Das geht zu weit", rief Kaya bestimmt, was ihren Butler jedoch kalt lies.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Ich bin stolz auf meinen Dad also beleidige ihn nicht", schrie Lysop wütend worauf der Butler lachte.

„Wie kann man Stolz auf einen Mann sein der seine Familie verlies um zu rauben und töten", konterte der Anzugträger. Lysop schäumte vor Wut und wollte ihm eine verpassen als Luffy ihn aufhielt.

„Das reicht hör auf", sagte der Strohhut im Befehlston.

„Ich verstehe dich doch dein Vater hätte das nicht gewollt. So einen Kommentar ignorierte er", sprach Luffy ruhig. Auch wenn Lysop noch wütend war wusste er, dass Luffy recht hatte und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Nun sah Luffy zur Brillenschlange.

„Und du solltest nicht über Menschen urteilen die du nicht kennst. Denn Menschen einfach in Schubladen zu stecken ist falsch, dass solltest vor allem du verstehen", sagte Luffy ernst. Der Butler interessierte es nicht, aber seine Freunde waren etwas überrascht von seiner Ernsthaftigkeit

„Lysop können wir zu dir. Es stinkt hier nach Katze", meinte Luffy grinsend während beim Butler eine Vene auf der Stirn pochte. Als sie in der Hütte von Lysop waren sprach Zorro als erster.

„Irgendwas ist doch Luffy. Ich kenne dich schon lange genug um das zu wissen", meinte Zorro ernst und Nami nickte zustimmend. Sie kannten sich zwar erst seit kurzem, aber das war schon lange genug um Luffy gut zu kennen.

„Du hast recht, denn dieser Butler ist in Wirklichkeit Käpt´n Black", erklärte der Strohhut und holte den Steckbrief von Black aus seiner Hosentasche. Die Anderen staunten nicht schlecht, dass war eindeutig ein und die selbe Person.

„Woher hast du den Steckbrief?", fragte der Schwertkämpfer.

„Den hatte ich mal gefunden", war die Antwort.

„Was hast dieser Schuft vor?", schrie Lysop vor Wut und Sorge.

„Ich würde sagen er ist hinter ihrem Vermögen her. Er wird morgen mit seiner Bande hier einlaufen, Kaya alles auf ihn überschreiben lassen und sie dann töten. Danach wird er seine Crew niedermetzeln um seine Identität zu schützen und ein Leben in Frieden zu führen.", erklärte Luffy aus dem Stegreif. Die 3 waren verdutzt, dass klang alles logisch doch etwas war seltsam.

„Woher weist du das es morgen passieren soll", meinte Nami.

„Ich hab seine Gedanken gelesen", antwortete er mit einem grinsen. Seine Freunde waren fassungslos.

„Lysop wir werden dir helfen. Der keinen Schritt in das Dorf setzten", sagte Luffy entschlossen. Lysop wurde davon zu Tränen gerührt und Zorro freute sich auf einen Kampf. Nami wurde wieder von seiner Hilfsbereitschaft und Freundlichkeit überrascht. Luffy schien jedem der ein Problem hatte zu helfen, egal wie lange sie sich kannten. Das erwärmte ihr Herz was sie verschlossen hatte und sie spürte immer stärker den Wunsch bei ihm zu sein.

„ _Das geht nicht!",_ schrie sie sich mental an und wollte sich davon überzeugen weiter zu machen wie bisher. Lysop führte dann die Gruppe zur Südklippe, weil Luffy ihnen dort etwas zeigen wollte. Auf dem Weg bemerkte Luffy das Nami abgelenkt war und ging zu ihr.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte der Pirat die Diebin.

„Ich bin nur von deiner Einstellung überrascht", antwortete Nami ehrlich.

„So bin ich halt. Ich hasse Menschen die andere unterdrücken und ausbeuten. Außerdem würde ich nie eure Gedanken lesen", erzählte Luffy beruhigend und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Beider fühlten ein prickeln bei der Berührung.

„Du kannst dich immer auf mich verlassen und mir vertrauen. Ich werde dir immer helfen, immerhin bist du mein Nakama", sagte Luffy ehrlich und schenkte ihr sowohl ein Lächeln als auch Zwinkern. Nami errötete darauf hin und ihre Gedanken schweiften ab.

„ _Ich kann das nicht von ihm verlangen, der würde ihn töten", dachte Nami pessimistisch._

„ _Aber er ist so nett, ehrlich, warm, süß und nicht zu vergessen stark. Vielleicht kann er ihn doch besiegen",_ war ihr positiver Gedanke. Doch der Strohhutträger unterbrach ihre innere Pro-Contra-Debatte, weil sie ein bisschen hinter her hinkten. Als sie ankamen sprach Luffy als erster.

„Nun wir sind hier damit ich euch erklären kann was Haki ist und wie man es nutzt", begann er und seine Freunde nickten verwirrt.

„Haki ist die Manifestation seines eigenen Willens und diese Kraft liegt in jeden Menschen verborgen. Training, ein Schock oder natürliche Begabung sind Wege um Haki zu benutzen. Es gibt 3 Haki-Arten und davon kann jeder Mensch mindestens 2 erlernen", erklärte er und die Andren waren davon fasziniert.

„Das erste Haki was ich euch zeige ist das Observations-Haki. Zorro greif mich an, so kann ich es am besten zeigen", sagte Luffy und Zorro nickte.

„Hieb von links", sagte der Strohhut als er den Angriff von Zorro mit geschlossenen Augen auswich. Zorro war verdutzt und griff mit allen drei Schwertern an.

„Von links, rechts, oben und alle auf einmal", sprach Luffy als den Angriffen perfekt auswich. Seine Freunde waren ziemlich schockiert.

„Mit diesem Haki sieht man Angriffe voraus und wenn man auch schnell genug ist ausweichen. Wenn man es trainiert kann man auch in die Gedanken seiner Feinde lesen, auch wenn ich ein Sonderfall bin", beendete Luffy seinen Vortrag und die anderen waren Beeindruckt.

„Was meinst du mit Sonderfall?", wollte Zorro wissen.

„Nun ich haben die Fähigkeit die Stimmen aller Dinge zu hören. Das verstärkt meine Gedankelesekraft und ich kann mit Tieren, Inseln, Waffen oder Kleidung reden", erzählte er und seine Freunde waren sprachlos.

„Beweise es", schrie Lysop, denn der Lügner fühlte sich angelogen.

„Deine Schleuder hatte dir dein Vater geschenkt und das weise Schwert von Zorro gehörte seiner besten Freundin", sprach Luffy und schockte wieder alle, da er recht hatte.

„Nun demonstriere ich euch das Rüstungs-Haki. Greift mich alle an und ich werde nicht ausweichen", wies Luffy an. Lysop zielte auf seine Beine, Zorro griff mit seinen Schwerter aus verschiedenen Richtungen an und Nami zielte mit ihrem Kampfstab auf dem Kopf von Luffy.

„Nette Idee, klappt aber leider nicht", kommentierte Luffy. Zorro und Nami fühlten plötzlich einen Widerstand und als sie sahen was war waren sie schockiert. Luffy hatte seinen rechten Zeigefinger verlängert und alle Angriffe abgewehrt. Was aber noch mehr schockierte war das sein Finger schwarz glänzte.

„Mit dem Rüstungs-Haki kann man sowohl seinen Angriff als auch seine Verteidigung verstärken. Wenn man das Haki genug auf einen Körperteil konzentriert setzt man Hardening ein, weshalb auch mein Finger schwarz ist. Doch das wichtigste ist, dass man Teufelsfruchtnutzern Schaden zu verfügen kann", erklärte Luffy und seine Freunde waren wieder erstaunt von seinen Fähigkeit.

„Deswegen tun mir deine Kopfnüsse weh Nami. Du benutzt unbewusst Haki und ich finde das Beeindrucket Haki ohne Training zu verwenden ist wenn auch unbewusst", lobte Luffy die Diebin. Sie wurde vor Verlegenheit rot, aber fühlte sich auch Stolz auf ihre Leistung. Luffy bemerkte das und grinste sie an. Auf einmal tauchte ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf auf und lies auch schnell raus.

„Dein Name passt zu dir Nami", sagte Luffy worauf Nami ihm einen verwirrten Blick gab.

„Du bist wie eine Welle ruhig, friedlich und im nächsten Moment kannst du aufbrausend sein. Ja ein perfekter Name für dich", erklärte Luffy. Nami wurde langsam zur Tomate. Sie hatte ihre Reize oft für einen Raubzug benutzt und auch oft Komplimente bekommen. Doch er machte ihr ein Kompliment für ihren Namen. So was hatte sie noch nie erlebt und ihr Herz schlug wild. Aber auch Luffy wurde rot. Er hatte noch nie Komplimente gemacht, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Zorro beobachtete die Beiden und ahnte, dass es wohl mehr zwischen ihnen sein würde.

Aus dem Meer tauchte Shredder auf was Lysop zum ausflippten brachte, aber die anderen waren daran Gewöhnt.

„Was gibt's Shredder?", fragte Luffy seinen Meereskumpel.

„Nun ich habe gesehen wie du Haki erklärt hast Luffy-Sama, doch eine Sache hattest du vergessen", sagte der Seekönig.

„Was denn?", fragte ein überraschter Luffy.

„Strecke bitte deinen rechten Arm vor", bat der Meeresbewohner und Luffy tat das. Shredder holte seine Schwanzflosse aus dem Wasser und zur Überraschung alle glänzte seine Flosse schwarz.

„Du kannst Haki benutzen?", fragte Luffy mit etwas kindlicher Begeisterung.

„Viele Tiere können Haki benutzen. Es ist nützlich beim überleben", erklärte Shredder. Seine Schwanzflosse berührte seine rechte Faust und man sah wie das Haki von Shredder auf Luffy übertrug.

„WOW!", riefen Luffy und Lysop gleichzeitig. Zorro war überrascht von seinem Käpt´n, aber Nami konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Luffy wurde aus Verlegenheit rot, sein inneres Kind kam manchmal durch.

„Das ist die sogenannte Haki-Übertragung. Damit überträgt man sein Haki auf jemand anderes. Mich wundert es das ihr das nicht kennt, immerhin kann man sein Haki auf Gegenstände übertragen warum dann auch nicht auf Lebewesen", meinte Shredder.

„Stimmt warum hab ich daran nicht gedacht", sagte Luffy und Shredder tauchte wieder ab.

„Jetzt trainieren wir das Observations-Haki. Dafür werde euch mit einem Stock schlagen und ihr müsst ausweichen. Manchmal werde ich euch sagen wie ich schlage und dann wieder nicht damit ihr ein Gefühl dafür bekommt. Zorro kommt als erstes ran, danach Lysop und zum Schluss Nami.", ordnete Luffy an. Zorro konnte einigen ausweichen da er wusste, dass man sich nicht nur auf seine Augen verlassen darf. Lysop schaffte nur den vorgesagten auszuweichen und alle anderen nicht. Doch Luffy machte ihm Hoffnung, da ja kein Meister vom Himmel fallen würde. Nami war auch gut, auch wenn sie nicht alle ausweichen konnte. Was ihm auffiel war das Nami allen auswich wenn er seine Geschwindigkeit etwas drosselte. Wenn er sie erhöhte viel es ihr schwerer. Darauf hin fragte er sie woran das liegt.

„Ich spüre die Luftveränderung und Temperaturschwankungen. Vielleicht deshalb", schlug Nami vor und Luffy nickte dem zu.

„Du bist wirklich die geborene Navigatorin", sagte Luffy und Nami errötete wieder. Luffy rief wieder Shredder zu sich da er die Insel um runden sollte um Feinde ausfindig zu machen. Luffy trainierte die 3 bis zum Abend, bevor sich alle schlafen legten.

Das mit der Haki-Übertragung war mir schon länger im Kopf und ich habe noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass es das nicht gibt oder jemand versucht hat. Jedenfalls geht es hier.

Ich werde versuchen alle 2 Wochen ein Kapitel von meinen Geschichten hoch zu laden.


	7. Kampf gegen die Black-Cat-Piraten

**Kampf gegen die Black-Cat-Piraten**

Es war früh am Morgen als Luffy wach wurde und er sah wie langsam die Sonne aufging. Er dehnte sich zur Aufwärmung und aß wirklich nur ein bisschen, damit die Anderen auch was essen konnten. Nach dem er sich aufgewärmt hatte blickte der Strohhut zu seinen schlaffenden Freunde, aber sein Blick blieb bei Nami hängen.

„Ich hoffe sie lässt sich von mir helfen. Denn auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken lässt, ist sie alles andere als Frei. Ich will das sie glücklich ist dann ist sie bestimmt noch schöner, obwohl sie schon schön ist", dachte Luffy und wurde rot. Solche Gedanken waren vollkommen neu für ihn. Seine Gedanken wurden dann von Shredder unterbrochen. Durch sein erscheinen weckte der Seekönig auch die Anderen, da er sie nass spritzte. Diese waren schnell wach und sauer, beruhigten sich aber sobald sie Shredder sahen.

„Luffy-Sama die Piraten werden bald die andere Küste erreichen", warnte er seinen Meister.

„Alle Mann auf Shredder und nimmt was zu futtern mit", sagte Luffy im Befehlston. Luffy war schnell auf dem Seekönig drauf, doch es haperte bei den anderen.

„Komm du Angsthase", meinte ein genervter Zorro, der Lysop auf das Tier warf und selber drauf sprang. Nami zögerte es war eine Sache Shredder zu berühren, doch rauf springen war was anderes, aber trotzdem wollte sie helfen.

„Komm du kannst mir vertrauen", sagte der Strohhutträger lächelnd und reichte ihr seinen Hand. Sein Lächeln fegte ihre Angst weg und sie nahm seine Hand. Beide fühlten wieder das Prickeln. Als alle sicher drauf waren befahl Luffy.

„So schnell du kannst zur Nordkünste", dem kam Shredder sofort nach und schwamm schnell los. Nami klammerte sich an Luffy um nicht runter zu fallen, doch seine Nähe und wärme vertrieb diese Angst.

„Er ist so warm", dachte die Diebin und begann es zu genießen. Sie kamen dann nach 10 Minuten an und positionierten sich oben auf dem Hang. Die Anderen konnten noch was essen und das Schiff der Piraten war am Horizont zu sehen. Nach kurzer Zeit dockten sie am Strand an. Aus dem Schiff tauchte ein Typ mit grüner Hose, einem blauen Hut sowie blauer Hose und er trug eine herzförmige Brille.

„Los greift an", befahl der Typ und die Piraten stürmten los.

„Leute zeigt ihnen die Früchte euer Arbeit", meinte Luffy zu seinen Freunden. Zorro freute sich aufs Getümmel, aber sowohl Nami als auch Lysop waren weniger begeistert. Zorro erledigte sofort einige Piraten mit seiner Schwertkunst, aber er fühlte doch nichts Besonderes. Lysop schlotterten die Knie, doch er wusste, dass er kämpfen muss. Er dachte dann an alles was ihm wichtig war.

„Los kämpfe für dein Dorf, deine Freunde, deine Mutter, deinen Vater, für Kaya", dachte der Schützte wobei der letzte Name ausschlaggebend war. Um das Mädchen das er liebt zu schützen würde er kämpfen und holte seine Schleuder raus. Plötzlich fühlte es sich an als würde die Zeit langsamer werden. Er sah was die Piraten vorhatten und sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Er schoss drei Pulverkugeln in drei bestimmte Bereiche so perfekt, dass mehrere Piraten von der Explosion erwischt wurden. Nami dachte genau so nach.

„Du musst jetzt kämpfen für das Dorf, für Genzo, für Nojiko, für Bellemere", dachte sie doch eine kleine Stimme sagte noch etwas.

„Für unseren Traum, für Luffy", flüsterte die Stimme. Bei der Erwähnung des Gummipiraten fühlten sie wie eine große Kraft in ihr floss. Sie sah jetzt auch was die Piraten tun wollten und wich einem Schwerthieb von einem Piraten aus. Sie holte ihren Kampfstab raus und schlug mit all ihrer Kraft zu.

Luffy bemerkte etwas, was Nami entging. Der Teil des Stabs mit dem sie angegriffen hatte war schwarz. Sie hatte Rüstungs-Haki verwendet und es hatte eine durchschlagende Wirkung. Der Pirat flog nach unten und nahm 8 weitere mit sich.

„Wirklich gute Arbeit Leute", lobte er seine Crew.

„Bei dir braucht es wohl einen härteren Kampf", sagte Luffy zu Zorro worauf dieser nickte.

„Lysop gut gemacht du kannst jetzt Vorahnungs-Haki verwenden, aber du musst es weiter trainieren", sprach Luffy ernst zu Lysop welcher glücklich nickte.

„Nami du hast mich ziemlich überrascht, denn du hast Rüstungs-Haki und Vorahnungs-Haki benutzt. Das er so schnell ging war wirklich überraschend, doch du musst weiter trainieren. Denn das Rüstungs-Haki war eher glück als Kontrolle", ermahnte und lobte Luffy das Mädchen. Nami freute sich über das Lob und wurde wieder rot. Sie nickte und lächelte ihn an, was Luffy einen Rotschimmer bescherte. Die Brillenschlange war fassungslos war aber noch ruhig.

„Los Leute wollt ihr das Käpt´n Black sauer wird. Los ins Dorf", befahl er und Piraten erwiderten Ay Käpt´n Jacko. Sie stürmten wieder nach oben.

„Leute macht mir mal Platz", meinte der Strohhut und seine Freunde gingen aus ihm aus dem Weg.

„Gum-Gum-Gatling", rief Luffy und traf die Piraten mit einem Fausthagel. Jacko war schockiert und seine Freunde konnten diese Kraft nur bewundern.

„Los aufstehen", schrie Jacko.

„Wenn wir bald nicht weiter kommen wird es böse enden.", sagte die Brillenschlange und die Piraten standen langsam auf.

„Los schaut auf mein Pendel. Ihr werdet stärker und stärke Jacko, eure Wunden werden heile Jacko" sagte Jacko und hypnotisierte seine Mannschaft. Bis auf Luffy waren die Anderen besorgt über das Ergebnis.

„1 2 3 Jacko", endete der Hypnotiseur. Die Piraten schrien und einer zerlegte einen großen Felsblock. Luffy war die Ruhe selbst während seine Nakama erschrocken waren.

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt das es 2 Haki-Arten gibt die jeder nutzen kann und eine dritte. Diese Art hat nur einer unter einer Million und ich hab sie", sagte ihr Käpt´n/ Freund beruhigend. Die Piraten stürmten wieder los als Luffy sie mit kalten Augen ansah.

„Die ohne Willen können nur davon träumen einen König zu berühren", sprach er kalt und setzte sein Königs-Haki frei. Die Angreifer brachen mit Schaum im Mund zusammen. Seine Freunde spürten es. Es fühlte sich mächtig und Angst einflössend an, aber auch ruhig und gütig.

„Das ist Königs-Haki", sagte Luffy zu seinen Freunden und sie nickten.

„Ein wirklich passender Name", dachten die 3.

„Brillentyp sammele sie ein bevor sie für immer schlafen", sagte der Gummimann dunkel. Seine Crew wusste nun, dass die Piraten nur bewusstlos waren. Jacko war fassungslos, so etwas nicht vorher zu sehen.

„Los kommt Brüder Maunz", sprach er und zwei Piraten kamen aus dem Schiff. Einer hatte eine grüne Locke und war dürr. Der Andere war korpulent. Beide hatten Krallenhände. Der dürre war Siam und der andere Blacky.

„Zorro du übernimmst die Beiden", sprach Luffy im Befehlston. Zorro nickte und freute sich auf dem Kampf.

„Sollen wir echt mit dem kämpfen?", fragte Siam ängstlich.

„Los jetzt!", schrie Jacko und die Brüder an und sie setzten sich jammernd in Bewegung.

„Was für Flaschen", dachte der Ex-Piratenjäger.

Siam griff Zorro an welcher aber mit einem Schwert parierte. Doch die falsche Katze nahm Zorro seine anderen Schwerter weg und warf sie hinter sich. Zorro war überrascht als die Brüder nun ohne Angst sich auf ihn stürzten.

„Zorro unterschätze nie deine Gegner, denn sonst kann es dein letzter Fehler sein", ermahnte ihn seine Käpt´n. Zorro parierte weiter die Angriffe und spürte dann wie sich sein Haki auswirkte.

„Ich sehe ihre Angriffe bevor sie kommen. Das ist also Haki", stellte der Schwertkämpfer in Gedanken fest und er wehrte jeden Angriff ab. Luffy war stolz auf sein erstes Crewmitglied und er bemerkte dann wie Nami nach unten rannte. Sie wollte die Schwerter zurück holen, doch die Brillenschlange schmiss ein Pendel nach ihr was sie an ihrer rechten Schulter traf. Sie schrie vor Schmerz und umklammerte ihre Schulter. Während Nami am Boden lag warf Jacko noch ein zweites hinterher. Luffy sah sofort rot, tauchte vor Nami auf und zerbröselte den Ring mit einer Hand.

„Wie kannst du es wagen Nami zu verletzen. Dafür wirst du zahlen!", schrie Luffy wütend und sein Arm wurde schwarz.

„Gum-Gum-Pistole!", schrie der Strohhutträger. Jacko wurde in einer Felswand geschlagen und vom Geröll begraben.

„Nami geht's dir gut?", rief Luffy besorgt.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", meinte sie obwohl sie Schmerzen hatte. Luffy holte aus seiner Hosentasche einen Verband raus und schneller als man kucken konnte war ihre Schulter bandagiert.

„So geht's erst mal", sagte der Gummipirat erleichtert.

„Danke", murmelte Nami und versuchte das Erröten zu verhindern.

„Er sorgt sich so um mich, aber warum? Weil ich ein Navigator bin? Weil ich sein Freund bin oder?", fragte sie sich und wollte nicht weiter denken. Auch nur an diese Möglichkeit zu denken lies ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Zu ihrem Glück bemerkte Luffy das nicht, da er die Schwerter zu Zorro warf.

„Bitte schön Zorro und danke sagen", meinte Luffy scherzend.

„Danke", sagte Zorro und nahm sein Wado-Ichi-Monji in den Mund und die 2 Anderen in die Hände.

„Das nützt nichts", meinte Siam und sein Bruder stimmte zu.

„ihr werdet es wohl nie lernen", sagte Zorro dunkel. Er winkelte seine beiden Schwerter über die linke Schulter und konzentrierte sich.

„Tigerjagd!", schrie Zorro und legte die Brüder flach. Luffy bemerkte das Zorro Rüstungs-Haki einsetzte, auch wenn es nur kurz war.

„Zwischen dem Kampf mit drei Schwertern und dem Drei-Schwerter-Stil liegen Welten", sagte der Schwertkämpfer mit einem Grinsen.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte ein erzürnter Käpt´n Black und sah wie seine gesamte Mannschaft besiegt am Boden lag.

„Na ist die Katze aus dem Sack gekommen", sagte Luffy und seine Freunde mussten kichern.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen!", schrie Black wütend und plötzlich tauchte eine Präsenz hinter ihm auf, welcher er sofort angriff. Lysop sah dass, es Kaya war und rannte so schnell er konnte. Er schaffte es sie vor Black zu retten, wurde dafür an seinem rechten Oberarm getroffen. Black musste sich kurz fassen, da er fast seinen eigenen Plan zu Nichte gemacht hätte.

„Was machst du denn hier", fragte Lysop besorgt.

„Lämmchen wurde von ihm schwer verletzt und hat mir erzählt was er vor hat.", erzählte Kaya.

„Ich kann dir mein ganzes Vermögen geben, wozu diese Opfer", klagte Kaya mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich will nicht nur das Geld, sondern ein friedliches Leben und dafür werde ich jeden töten der meine wahre Identität kennt", sagte Black mit kalter Stimme und kassierte einen Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Dein Plan war ziemlich offensichtlich Blacky", verhöhnte Luffy ihn.

„Zorro hilf Lysop dabei mit Kaya zu fliehen", ordnete Luffy an und Zorro machte sich zu Lysop.

„Es ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst", sagte Black und machte einen Stepptanz, worauf er verschwand. Zorro war erschrocken als Black vor ihm auftauchte. Die Leistung wurde von Luffy überboten als er neben Black auftauchte und ihn in eine Wand kloppte.

„Beeilung!", schrie sein Käpt´n und Zorro setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Oben angekommen machten sie sich zu dritt auf in den Wald um ein Versteck zu finden.

„Noch nie konnte jemand mit meiner Geschwindigkeit mit halten", sagte Black etwas erstaunt.

„Glaub mir du bist langsamer als du denkst", erwiderte Luffy. Black verschwand wieder, doch Luffy kickte ihn nach unten. Der falschen Butler wurde wütend und griff wieder an. Doch Luffy wich mit einem Rückwertssalto aus, packte mit seinen Beinen den Kopf von und Black und benutze seine Drehung um Black noch oben zu schleudern. Da es bei den Black-Cat-Piraten keine Beute gab, beobachtete Nami den Kampf von Luffy. Auch wenn sie ihn schon Kämpfen gesehen hat, so war sie jetzt noch mehr Beeindruckt.

„Ich wusste das er ist stark, aber es sieht so aus als würde Luffy mit ihm spielen", dachte Nami bewundert und wusste nicht wie recht sie hatte. Black reichte es jetzt, er würde sich nicht zum Spielball dieses Jungen machen lassen.

„Es reicht mir. Ihr werdet jetzt alle sterben", meinte Black kalt und schwang seinen Körper hin und her. Einige Piraten wachten auf und als sie sahen was Black machte bettelten sie um ihr Leben.

„Todesbuckel!", und nach diesen Worten verschwand Black erneut. Krallenspuren tauchten aus dem nichts an den Felswänden auf und die Piraten wurden wie aus dem nichts Angegriffen und verletzt. Nami verstand nicht was passierte. Für sah es so aus als würden sie von der Luft attackiert. Luffy wusste es besser, da er es sehen und spüren konnte

„Wie kannst du es wagen deine Nakama zu töten", schrie wütend und sein Königs-Haki legte wieder ein paar Piraten flach. Nami spürte es auch, aber für sie fühlte es sich warm und beschützend an. Black stoppte und war fassungslos. Nun steuerte mit seinem Todesbuckel auf Luffy zu. Der Strohhut schlug Black in den Magen worauf dieser verkrampft stand. Luffy dehnte seinen Kopf nach hinter und lies ihn zurück schnellen.

„Gum-Gum-Glocke", rief Luffy und schickte Black zu seinem Schiff. Alle Piraten wurden wach und konnten es nicht fassen, was mit ihrem Käpt´n passiert war.

„Verschwindet", befahl Luffy kalt und schneller als man schauen konnte waren die Piraten samt Schiff weg.

„Das hast du gut gemacht Luffy", lobte Nami mit einem lächeln, worauf Luffy rot wurde.

„Ach das war nichts", erwiderte er gelassen.

„Geht's deiner Schulter besser", fragte Luffy.

„Ja ein bisschen, aber besser noch mal zum Arzt", antwortete die Diebin. Sie hörte auf einmal wieder diese Stimme.

„Er sorgt sich um dich. Er mach sicher sehr gerne", und die Stimme betonte sehr so das Nami wusste was gemeint war und errötete stark.

„Las uns nach den Anderen sehen", sagte Luffy und Nami kehrte zu ihrem Glück zu ihrer normalen Hautfarbe zurück. Sie trafen dann die Anderen und allen waren dafür diese Sache nicht den Dorfbewohnern zu erzählen. Kaya lud dann alle in ihrer Villa zum Übernachten ein. Als sie an der Villa ankamen sah sich der Arzt von Kaya alle an. Zorro hatte nur ein paar Kratzer, Nami eine kleine Wunde an der rechten Schulter, Lysop erhielt 3 Narben am rechten Oberarm und Luffy blieb unverletzt. Vor dem Abendessen gab Kaya Lämmchen noch einen Auftrag. Schließlich aßen sie zusammen und danach legten sie sich schlaffen.

 **Am Morgen**

Nach dem Frühstück ging Kaya mit allen, außer Lysop, zur Bucht wegen einer Überraschung. Als sie ankamen war da eine Karavelle. Sie hatte einen Hauptmast mit Segel und die Galionsfigur war ein Lammkopf.

„Das ist mein Dank für euch. Die Flying Lamp", sagte Kaya und die Piraten waren hin und weg.

„Ich habe alles was ihr gebrauchen könnt auf das Schiff bringen lassen. Noch mal vielen Dank", sagte sie und die Piraten bedankten sich.

„Wo steckt eigentlich Lysop?", fragte Zorro und erhielt seine Antwort als Lysop nach unten rollte. Luffy und Zorro stoppten ihn in dem sie jeweils einen Fuß in sein Gesicht drückten.

„Immerhin mussten wir nicht lange auf dich warten", sagte Luffy was Lysop verwirrte.

„Du gehörst zu meiner Crew", erklärte der Gummipirat.

„Ja ich bin Käpt´n", rief die Langnase freudig.

„Ganz sicher nicht", erwiderte der Strohhutträger ernster.

„Du willst also wirklich gehen", sprach Kaya traurig.

„Ja und mein Entschluss steht fest", sagte Lysop ruhig.

„Tschüss Lysop-Kun", sagte Kaya und küsste seine Wange worauf beide stark erröteten.

„Wenn ich wieder da bin habe ich nur wahre Geschichten für dich Kaya-Chan", antwortete ein immer noch roter Lysop. In sowohl Namis als auch Luffys Vorstellung tauchte ein Bild wie sie sich küssten und beide wurden sehr rot. So machten sie die 4 auf dem Weg. Kaya und Lämmchen schauten zu wie das Schiff immer kleiner wurde.

„Wissen sie warum Lysop ihnen immer seine Geschichten erzählt hat Miss Kaya?", fragte Lämmchen und Kaya schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Er wusste selbst wie es ist keine Eltern mehr zu haben. Um euch durch die schwere Zeit zu helfen erfand er seine Geschichten um euch Kraft und Hoffung zu geben.", erklärte Lämmchen und Kaya war zu Tränen gerührt.

„Ich habe auch meinen Entschluss gefasst. Ich werde Ärztin", verkündete sie entschlossen und Lämmchen nickte glücklich und stolz.

Luffy machte sich Notizen zu Syrob und freute sich auf die nächsten Abenteuer.

Ich wünsche allen schöne Feiertage und einen guten rutsch ins neue Jahr.


	8. Abenteuer vor und beim Baratié

**Abenteuer vor und beim Baratié**

Die Bande weiterhin unterwegs. Zorro schlief, Nami behielt den Kurs im Auge, Lysop war im Krähennest, Luffy saß auf dem Lammkopf und Shredder schwamm neben dem Schiff. Diesen hatte der Käpt´n zu seinem Platz erklärt. Luffy hatte seinen Freunden gesagt wie sie jetzt ihr Haki trainieren konnten. Mit Praxisübungen und Meditation sollten sie am Tag mindestens 2 Stunden verbringen. Zorro trainierte am meisten von den 3, aber auch nur da er mehr Zeit hatte und die 2 anderen meist wichtigere Aufgaben hatten. Dennoch fanden Nami wie auch Lysop immer wieder Zeit für ihr Training.

„Lysop komm bitte mal runter", rief Luffy und Lysop kletterte runter.

„Was gibt's denn?", fragte die Langnase.

„Kannst du einen Entwurf für unsere Flagge machen?", fragte Luffy.

„Keine Ding immerhin bin Meistermaler seit 50 Jahren", sagte Lysop großspurig.

„Wirklich, deine Ärzte waren wohl gut was", sagte Zorro sarkastisch als er da zu kam. Lysop malte eine Flagge, aber dieser sah aus wie er.

„Sie soll nicht so aussehen", sagte der Strohhut und Lysop machte es noch mal. Schließlich malte Lysop die richtige Flagge. Einen Totenkopf, dahinter gekreuzte Knochen der einen Strohhut trug und grinste.

„Super Lysop jetzt auf die Segel und Flagge", sagte der Teufelsfruchtnutzer glücklich. Lysop machte ihr Symbol auf die Segle und die Flagge.

„Super die Strohhut-Piraten sind offiziell gegründet", sagte der Käpt´n.

„Das passt gut", meinte Nami mit einem Lächeln.

„Leute dahinten ist eine Insel", rief Lysop und sie sahen das Gewitterwolken über diese Insel waren.

„Das sieht aus wie die Schatzinsel", rief Nami freudig und mit Berry-Symbolen als ihren Augen.

„Na dann los geht's zur Schatzinsel", entschied Luffy und nach gut 15 Minuten waren sie da. Als sie an Land gingen bemerkten sie, dass ein riesiger Wald auf der Insel war.

„Also Leute erkunden wir", meinte Luffy und sie gingen los. Durch die Wolken sah der Wald unheimlich aus, was Nami und Lysop verunsicherten. Doch Luffy und Zorro lies es kalt. Nach einer Weile tauchten sehr merkwürdige Tiere auf wie ein Schwein mit Löwenmähne, einem Fuchs mit Hahnenkamm und eine Menge anderer seltsamer Tiere.

„Verlasst diesen Ort auf der Stelle", verlangte eine Stimme, die von überall her zu kam schien. Zorro und Luffy juckte es nicht und auch Nami wie Lysop hatten keine Angst eher nur ein mulmiges Bauchgefühl.

„Ja klar. Ich glaube ich sollte dich mal ins Licht zerren", erklärte der Gummimann und mit seinem Hand holte er die Person hervor. Sie waren alle sehr überrascht als sie einen kleinen Mann mit grünem Afro, grünem Rauschebart und in einer Kiste feststecken sahen

„Wer bist du?", fragte Luffy erstaunt.

„Ich bin Gimon und lebe hier seit 20 Jahren", erzählte der Mann.

„Wie kommt das und warum steckst du in einer Kiste fest", fragte Zorro.

„Ich war mal Pirat und kam hier mit meiner alten Bande her. Wir wollten Schätze finden und haben nichts gefunden. Ich fand jedoch 5 Schatzkisten auf dem großen Felsen. Leider fiel ich runter und seitdem stecke ich in dieser Kiste fest. Meine Freunde segelten ohne mich los und ich blieb hier zurück", erzählte Gimon seine Geschichte. Die Strohhüte fanden seine Geschichte traurig, aber konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Soll ich mal nach den Kisten schauen?", wollte Luffy wissen.

„Das würdest du für mich machen?", fragte der kleine Mann.

„Natürlich, ich habe es doch gesagt", erwiderte der Pirat. Nami musste Lächeln. Sie mochte seine Art sehr und mochte es sehr mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Gimon führte sie dann hin und nach 20 Minuten waren sie da. Luffy sprang dann hoch, sah die Kisten und landete wieder.

„Kletterst du trotzdem hoch?", fragte Gimon neugierig und ahnte schon was.

„Nein", antwortete Luffy und seine Crew war davon verwirrt.

„Strohhut", sagte Gimon mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Die Kisten waren die Kisten ganze Zeit leer und du wolltest nur Rücksicht nehmen richtig?", fragte er und Luffy nickte. Jetzt verstanden sie es, Luffy wollte seinen Traum nicht zerstören. Seine Crew war wieder mal von ihren Käpt´n beeindruckt, aber vor allem Nami.

„Er ist so rücksichtsvoll, nett, ehrlich, stark und herzensgut. Dabei sieht er auch noch so gut aus. Er ist einfach perfekt", schwärmte Nami in Gedanken und als sie realisierte was sie dachte wurde sie rot.

„Was denk ich denn?", fragte sie sich in Gedanken und ihr rot wurde intensiver. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild.

„Hab ich mich in Luffy verliebt?", fragte sie sich wieder, worauf ihr Herz noch einen Zahn zu legte und sie spürte wie ihre röte immer stärker wurde.

„Aber was soll ich jetzt machen", dachte sie weiter, denn sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie jetzt am besten tun sollte. Zu ihrem Glück lag die Aufmerksamkeit bei Gimon. Sie gingen dann zurück zum Schiff.

„Du willst wirklich hier bleiben?", fragte Lysop traurig.

„Ja diese Tiere sind wie eine Familie für mich. Ich kann sie nicht verlassen", erklärte Gimon.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen", meinte Luffy und sie gaben sich die Hand. Sie zogen wieder weiter und Luffy machte sich wieder Notizen.

 **Ein paar Tage später**

Luffy stand von seinem Platz auf und sah was seine Freunde machten. Zorro schlief wieder, Nami navigierte und Lysop übte Kanonenschießen. Er sah wie der Schütze an einem Felsen vorbei schoss und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Luffy scannte die Gegend mit seinem Haki und spürte 2 Personen beim Felsen.

„Lysop nicht dahin zielen, dort sind 2 Personen. Wir fahren dort hin", ordnete der Käpt´n an und waren schnell da. Es waren 2 Männer. Einer trug eine blaue Jacke, eine Sonnenbrille und hatte ein Tattoo. Der andere trug eine grüne Jacke, einen roten Helm und sah kränklich aus.

„Johnny, Yosaku seit ihr das?", fragte ein überraschter Zorro

„Zorro-Aniki", rief Johnny freudig mit Tränen in den Augen. Zorro brachte sie aufs Schiff und erzählte das er jetzt Pirat sei. Doch erstmal mussten sie sich um Yosaku kümmern.

„Es geht ihm schon seit einer Weile schlecht und ich weis nicht was los ist", erklärte er.

„Dein Freund hat Skorbut. Er braucht Vitamine", erklärte Luffy der mit Früchten angekommen war. Luffy und Lysop zerdrückten die Früchte damit er den Saft trinken konnte. Der Kranke hustete und wurde dann wach. Es schien als ob es ihm besser ging, da er mit Johnny rum tanzte.

„Ich bin Johnny", sagte der Brillenträger.

„Ich bin Yosaku", sagte der Andere.

„Wir sind zwei berüchtigte Kopfgeldjäger", stellten sie sich vor.

„Wir kennen Zorro-Aniki von früher, aber jetzt ist er ein Pirat", erzählte Johnny, während Yosaku wieder blau wurde. Sie gingen dann in die Kombüse.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich wo es gute Köche gibt?", fragte Luffy.

„Ja es ist ein ziemlich bekannter Ort und den Typ den du suchst Zorro-Aniki soll sich auch da rum treiben", erzählte der Kopfgeldjäger. Was alle erfreute, vor allem Zorro.

„Also ich zeig ich den Weg zum Baratié", sagte Johnny und sie nahmen den neuen Kurs. Shredder bemerkte den Richtungswechsel und folgte der Flying Lamp weiterhin. Während der Fahrt überlegte Nami intensive.

„Was soll ich tun", dachte sie. Sie wusste, dass sie Luffy zu 100 % vertrauen konnte und genau so sicher war es, dass man Arlong nicht vertrauen konnte. Ein erschreckender Gedanke kam ihr in den Sinn.

„Was ist wenn er mein Geld stehlen lässt und mich wieder los schickt", dachte sie mit Schrecken. So etwas traute sie ihm zu und so würde sie nie ihr Dorf befreien können. Also wäre es das Beste mit Luffy & Co. Arlong anzugreifen. Doch eine Sache lies sie nicht los.

„Hab ich genug Zeit?", fragte Nami. Denn Arlong hatte ihr eine Frist gesetzt, wann sie mal wieder kommen sollte, und drohte damit einen der Dorfbewohner zu töten, falls sie zu spät kommen sollte. Die Frist würde in 5 Tagen enden. Mit dem Wetter als Ausrede konnte sie es auf 6 Tage erhöhen. Die Frage lautet also: Konnte sie sich die Zeit nehmen um mit ihren Freunden ihr Dorf zu retten und dabei riskieren das einer getötet werden könnte. Oder sollte sie ihre Freunde verraten, um ein Menschenleben zu schützen.

„Was soll ich nur tun?", dachte sie wieder und wusste einfach nicht was sie machen sollte. Luffy wusste das Nami einen inneren Kampf austrug und er würde gerne helfen, konnte es aber nicht bevor sie nichts sagt.

„Ich will das Nami glücklich ist", dachte der Gummimann. Nach ein paar Stunden der fahrt kamen sie an. Beim Restaurant war auch ein Marineschiff und man konnte zwei Personen sehen. Eine blonde Frau im Kleid und ein Typ mit rosa Haaren.

„Was ist das für eine Flagge?", fragte der Schnösel.

„Das ist die Flagge der Strohhutpiraten und wer bist du?", wollte Luffy wissen.

„Ich bin Kapitänsleutnant Fullbody mit der Eisenfaust", stellte sich Fullbody vor und bemerkte das Kopfgeldjäger-Duo.

„Seit Möchtegerne gefangen genommen worden", verhöhnte der Schnösel die Beiden.

„Möchtegerne?! Sieh dir mal an wen wir gefangen haben", rief Johnny wütend und warf einen Stapel Steckbriefe auf den Boden. Nami bemerkte nur einen und zwar den von Arlong. Luffy folgte ihrem Blick und sah den Steckbrief.

„Arlong. Von dem hatte mir doch Koala-Neechan erzählt", dachte der Gummipirat.

„Versenkt es", befahl Fullbody und seine Männer zielten auf die Lamp. Bis Luffy wurden die Anderen unruhig und bekamen Angst. Die Kanonenkugel flog auf sie zu, doch Luffy fing die Kugel leicht mit seiner rechten Hand. Alle Münder standen offen, bis auf Nami und Zorro.

„Stimmt das kann er ja", erinnerte sich Zorro während Lysop und das Kopfgeldjäger-Duo schockierter wurden.

„Weg damit", rief Luffy und warf die Kanonenkugel nach oben wo sie keinen Schaden anrichtete.

„Last uns was essen", meinte der Gummikerl grinsend. Sie legten an und gingen ins Restaurant. Sie suchten sich einen freien Tisch und die 6 warteten dann. Während sie warteten sah sie wie Fullbody wie er ein auf ein Insekt trat und in seiner Suppe legte.

„Herr Ober!", rief der Fiesling.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich Koch Sanji bin", sagte ein blonder Mann im Anzug. Er trug unter seinem Anzug ein blaues Hemd, sein Haar verdeckte sein linkes Auge und seine sichtbare Augenbraue war nach innen gekräuselt.

„Was macht der Käfer in meiner Suppe?", wollte der Typ wissen.

„Ich weis es nicht. Ich kenne mich in der Welt der Insekten nicht aus.", erwiderte der Koch mit einem Grinsen. Das gesamte Lokal musste Lachen und Fullbody reichte es. Er zerbrach den Tisch und das Essen war ruiniert.

„Ich bin Gast hier und bezahle für den Fraß den ihr mir hier vorsetzt!", schrie der Schnösel.

„Kannst du dein Geld essen?", fragte der Koch worauf Fullbody verwirrt war.

„Ich meine das du dein Geld nicht essen kannst", erklärte Sanji kalt. Schneller als ein normaler Mensch schauen konnte wurde Fullbody von seinen Kicks erledigt. Die Strohhüte waren davon Beeindruckt.

„Er kommt in unsere Mannschaft", beschloss Luffy und seine Crew wusste das er seine Meinung nicht ändern würde.

„Sanji was machst du da? Du weist das der Kunde König ist", meinte ein Koch mit großen Armen.

„Der Kerl hat die Suppe für die du 3 Tage lang gearbeitet hast verschwendet Patty. Glaubst du wirklich das ich ihm das durchlasse?", erklärte Sanji wütend.

„Was ist denn hier los?", wollte ein Mann mit Chefkochmütze, blondem geflochtenem Bart und einem Holzbein wissen.

„Chef Jeff. Sanji hatte diesen Kunden angegriffen da dieser Kunde unseren Tisch samt Essen zerstört hat", erklärte Patty die Situation.

„Läst dich auch mal blicken alter Knacker", sagte ein verärgerter Sanji, der so gleich einen Kick dafür kassierte.

„Mach das du Land gewinnst", rief Jeff und kickte Fullbody zur Tür raus. Kurz darauf tauchte ein Mann in grauer Kleidung und kurzen brauen Haaren auf. Er setzte sich hin und Patty fragte ihn was er wolle.

„Irgendwas zu Essen", war die Antwort.

„Kannst du überhaupt zahlen?", fragte der Koch und ihm wurde ein Revolver an die Stirn gelegt.

„Mit Blei", meinte der Mann und Patty wurde verärgert. Er verprügelte den Mann und brachte ihn raus. Das Lokal erfreute an der Show, abgesehen von Luffy und seinen Freunden.

„Das ist doch widerlich. Man sollte anderen immer was zu essen abgeben, egal wer es ist", flüsterte Nami und ihre Freunde nickten zustimmend. Luffy bemerkte das Sanji was zu Essen machte und er stand auf um zu sehen was passiert.

„Bin gleich wieder da", meinte er zu seinen Freunden. Er folgte dem Koch und landete dort wo die Mülltonnen waren.

„Hier für dich", sagte Sanji und reichte dem fast verhungertem was zu Essen und trinken.

„Ich nehme keine Almosen an. Immerhin bin ich Gin vom großen Don Greek", erklärte Gin als sein Magen knurrte.

„Schluck deinen Stolz lieber runter, denn wenn du jetzt was isst gibt es ein Morgen für dich", erklärte nun Sanji mit ruhiger Stimme. Gin war gerührt, begann zu essen und bedankte sich unter Tränen.

„Du hast aber Kohldampf gehabt", meinte Luffy.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte Gin.

„Ich bin Monkey D. Luffy zukünftiger König der Piraten", sagte Luffy selbstbewusst, was die Beiden schockierte.

„Ist dir überhaupt klar was das heißt?", fragte der Koch.

„Natürlich sonst würde ich es nicht machen", sagte der Strohhut ernst.

„Also willst du zur Grand Line?", fragte Gin vorsichtig.

„Oh ja und so wie du redest warst du schon dort", erkannte Luffy und Gin bekam Angst.

„Ja aber nur kurz", antwortete er schnell. Sanji gab Gin nun ein Boot damit er weg konnte.

„Ich werde dir das nie vergessen Sanji. Strohhut pass auf dich auf", sprach Gin bevor er weg fuhr.

„Du gefällst mir. Du kommst in meine Crew", sagte Luffy grinsend.

„Ich lehne ab", antwortete Sanji.

„Ich lehne deine Ablehnung ab", erwiderte der Pirat und dann knurrte sein Magen.

„Meine Freunde und ich warten schon ne Weile. Kannst du bitte was zu essen bringen?", fragte der Strohhut.

„Bin gleich da", meinte Sanji und war eine Kippe weg. Luffy ging zu seinem Tisch zurück.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Nami.

„Nur unser neues Crewmitglied kennenlernen", erklärte Luffy und nahm Glas zum trinken. Sanji kam dann mit Essen aber als er Nami sah, stürmte er los und platzierte das Essen auf dem Tisch.

„Oh du Schönste der schönen. Wie bist du mir nicht aufgefallen. Du musst ein Engel sein", säuselte der Koch mit Herzaugen. Nami wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte und die Männer verdrehten nur die Augen, naja abgesehen von Luffy. Dieser verspürte so viel Wut wie noch nie zu vor und hatte Mühe sein Königs-Haki unter Kontrolle zu halten. Man konnte sehen wie sein Glas vibrierte und zum ersten Mal im seinen Leben verspürte er Eifersucht.

„Wenn der Kerl so weiter macht, verarbeite ich ihn zu Hackfleisch", dachte Luffy sehr wütend. Die Anderen, vor allem Nami, waren davon überrascht.

„Warum ist er denn so wütend? Ist er etwa Eifersüchtig", dachte die Diebin und fühlte sich irgendwie glücklicher. Denn wenn er Eifersüchtig ist, kann es gut sein das Luffy ihre Gefühle erwidert. Dieser Gedanke brachte zum Lächeln. Sanji war etwas Eingeschüchtert und versuchte zu verstehen was los war.

„Seid ihr zusammen?", fragte der Koch.

„SIND WIR NICHT!", schrie die Beiden unisono und mit feuerroten Gesichtern. Zorro konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und die Turteltauben schauten ihn darauf fies an.

„Ich dachte schon. Als würde eine so schöne Frau einen Typen mit blödem Strohhut und idiotischem Traum –„, höhnte Sanji wurde aber schnell gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Aber nicht von Luffy sondern von Nami. Sie hatte ihren Kampfstab rausgeholt und ihn an seiner Kehle gedrückt.

„Wenn du seinen Traum oder seinen Strohhut weiter beleidigst, bist du dran", sprach Nami voller Gift und Wut.

„Außerdem zahlen wir nichts verstanden", sprach sie ruhig, aber tödlich ruhig. Sanji nickte schnell und jeder an ihrem Tisch wusste eine Sache, man sollte sie nicht sauer machen. Luffys Gedanken sahen leicht anders aus.

„Ich mag ihre Art, direkt und gnadenlos. Dabei ist sie trotzdem sanft, nett, herzensgut und süß oder eher heiß", dachte der Gummipirat. Er wurde rot und sein Herz raste.

„Warum rast mein Herz so? Bin ich?", dachte er weiter, doch irgendwas lies es nicht zu weiter zu denken.

„Willst du ihn immer noch in unsere Crew?", flüsterte Nami zu ihm.

„Ja anscheinend ist das sein normales Verhalten bei Frauen", erwiderte Luffy und zeigte auf den Koch der jetzt bei einer anderen Frau durchdrehte. Nami nickte und versuchte es jetzt für ihn.

„Das geht nicht, denn es gibt ein Hindernis", antwortete Sanji theatralisch und die Anderen verdrehten die Augen.

„Geh mit ihnen Sanji. Ich brauch dich nicht länger hier", meinte Jeff als er da zu stieß.

„Ich bleibe hier bist du den Löffel abgibst du alter Sack", antwortete Sanji und Jeff lachte.

„Das wird dauern, immerhin werde ich noch 100 Jahre leben", erwiderte Jeff. So vergingen 4 Tage in denen versucht wurde Sanji in die Crew zu holen, was aber bisher nicht funktionierte. Doch ungeahnt passierten viele Dinge. Gin und sein Don waren auf dem Weg zum schwimmenden Restaurant und hinter ihnen kam doch jemand. Und Nami musste sich jetzt entscheiden. Ein unschuldiges Leben riskieren oder ihre Freunde verraten. Sie wusste keine Antwort, doch der Zeitpunkt ihrer Entscheidung nahte.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle einen guten Rutsch und ich wünsche allen ein gutes Jahr voller Glück, Gesundheit und Freude


	9. Don Greek und Falkenauge

**Don Greek und Falkenauge**

Es war schon der fünfte Tag seit dem die Strohhüte beim Baratié waren. Luffy, Zorro und Lysop waren auf dem Baratié, während Nami gemeinsam mit dem Kopfgeldjäger-Duo auf der Lamp waren. Nami war nicht glücklich. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Aus dem Nebel tauchte ein großes und ziemlich ramponiertes Schiff auf. Es war das Schiff von Don Greek. Abgesehen von Luffy, Zorro, Sanji und Jeff, hatten alle anderen auf dem Restaurant Angst. Gin kam mit seinen Käpt´n rein. Dieser hatte lila Haare, dicke Lippen und trug einen Kapitänsmantel.

„Bitte was zu essen.", bettelte der Mann.

„Ich kann auch zahlen und werde euch in ruhe lasse", versicherte er.

„Wir dürfen diesem Halunken nicht trauen", sagte der Koch mit dem Namen Carne. Carne erzählte weiter hin das Greek ein hinterlistiges Arschloch sei und alles für den Sieg tun würde.

„Bitte sehr", sagte Sanji und reichte dem hungernden Mann was zu Essen und Trinken. Nachdem sich er sich gesättigt hatte, schlug er Sanji weg.

„Nettes Schiff, das übernehme ich", sagte Greek kalt und die übriggebliebenen Gäste hauten ab.

„Ich habe es doch gesagt", meinte Carne zähneknirschend.

„Nun mach essen für 100 man", befahl Greek.

„Bist wohl mit deiner Flotte von 5000 man baden gegangen", stellte Luffy fest während er wieder in seiner Nase bohrte. Der Don knurrte der Strohhut an und Gin bekam sichtbare Angst. Daran sah man das Luffy recht hatte.

„Ich mach jetzt essen für die 100", sagte Sanji als er aufstand und man ziemlich schockiert. Die anderen Köche holten riesige Essutensilien raus und bedrohten Sanji, doch dieser Streckte nur seine Arme aus.

„Dann stecht zu", forderte der Blonde auf.

„Für mich ist es normal jemanden Essen zu machen wenn diese Person hungrig ist. „So bin ich und bleibe ich auch", erklärte Sanji sich und Patty klopfte ich nieder.

„Sanji ich weis das du schon oft Essen gemacht hast für die Kerle die rausgeworfen hatte. Doch jetzt ist Schluss damit", meinte Patty und holte Hummer-Bazooka raus. Er feuerte auf Greek und die Wucht war ziemlich groß. Doch die Wirkung war nur, dass die Tür und der Kapitänsmantel zerstört wurden. Nun sah man, dass der Don eine goldene Rüstung trug. Greek wollte gerade laut rumbrüllen als Jeff ihm einen großen Sack vor die Füße warf.

„Das sollte reichen", meinte Jeff.

„Du bist Rotfuß Jeff, der Kickmeister und Koch seiner eigenen Bande. Ich dachte du wärst tot", sprach der Don erstaunt.

„Du sieht's mich ja.", antwortete der Ex-Pirat-

„Du hast doch bestimmt ein Logbuch richtig?", fragte das Arschloch.

„Ja und? Wenn du denkst, dass so einer wie du es bekommst dann träum schön weiter", erklärte Jeff ernst.

„Dann werde ich es mir holen und sobald ich es habe werde ich, Don Greek stärkster den gibt, Piratenkönig", plusterte sich der Bastard auf. Plötzlich hörten alle ein Lachen und sahen wie Luffy sich schlapp lachte, er lachte so viel das Luffy Tränen hatte.

„Was lachst du so du Wurm?", fragte ein erzürnter Greek und viele dachten das der Strohhutträger einen Todeswunsch hatte.

„Ich bin stärker und weiß mehr über die Grand Line als du", sagte der Strohhut ernst.

„Beweise es Bengel", rief ein aufgebrachter Don, doch Luffy hatte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Die Grand Line ist in 2 Teile geteilt. Dort wo du untergegangen bist und der zweite Abschnitt nennt sich die neue Welt. Im diesem Meer hausen stärkere Piraten als du es dir vorstellen kannst und das Wetter ist noch extremer. Sie ist so schlimm das jeder Pirat die erste Hälfte das Paradies nennt. Wie willst du Piratenkönig werden, wenn du schon im Paradies gescheitert bist", erklärte Luffy und alle waren schockiert. Lysop und selbst Zorro wurde flau im Magen beim Gedanken an der Grand Line oder eher an der Neuen Welt.

„Du redest so groß daher, dabei warst du doch auch nicht da", meinte Greek gehässig.

„Ach hab nur 10 Jahre mit meiner Familie in der neuen Welt trainiert", erwiderte der Strohhut als er wieder in der Nase bohrte. Jetzt standen alle Münder offen und es herrschte Fassungslosigkeit. Für Zorro und Lysop erklärte es die Stärke ihres Käpt´n. Don Greek knurrte nur und ging mit dem Sack auf sein Schiff. Luffy bemerkte die Blicke alle und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Der Strohhut genehmigte sich dann die Essensreste der weggelaufenen Gäste.

„Du meinst es ernst", stellte Jeff fest.

„Warum sollte ich lügen?", entgegnete der Pirat.

„Was ist euch eigentlich passiert?", fragte der Gummimann.

„Ich will gar nicht daran denken. Da war ein Mann mit Augen wie denen eines Falken und er hat unsere gesamte Flotte vernichtet", berichtete Gin voller Angst. Wieder waren alle bis auf Jeff und Luffy schockiert.

„So wie du es sagst kann es nur einer gewesen sein", meinte Jeff.

„Mihawk Falkenauge", endete Zorro.

„Dein Ziel scheint so Nah, aber doch ist weit entfernt. Ich will keinen anderen Schwertkämpfer als dich in meiner Crew", sagte Luffy ernst. Zorro verstand es und Sanji schaute zu Zorro.

„Du hast recht, trotzdem werde ich Falkenauge irgendwann besiegen", sprach Zorro entschlossen. Auf einmal hörten sie einen gewaltigen Krach von draußen. Als sie draußen waren sah man das Schiff Greek sinken und die Flying Lamp war weg.

„Leute hier sind wir", riefen die 2 Kopfgeldjäger und Luffy zog die beiden hoch.

„Wo ist die Flying Lamp?", fragte ein hysterischer Lysop.

„Nami ist mit dem Schiff abgehauen", sagte Johnny. Dies schockierte alle und Luffy spürte wie sich sein Herz zusammen zog.

„Nami!", rief er so laut Luffy konnte und man konnte das Schiff doch am Horizont sehen.

 **Bei Nami**

Diese Entscheidung konnte Nami kaum über sich bringen, doch sie wollte nicht ein unschuldiges Leben riskieren. Sie hoffe sobald Arlong sie wieder los schicken würde könnte sie schnell Luffy finden und hoffen er, wie auch die andren, würden ihr verzeihen. Sie hörte dann wie Luffy nach ihr rief und es jagte ein Schauer über ihren Rücken.

 **Bei Luffy**

Luffy würde Nami nie aufgeben und holte sehr tief Luft.

„Sobald wir hier fertig sind helfen wir dir! Ich verspreche das ich mich beeile und pass auf dich auf!", rief er so laut er konnte.

 **Bei Nami**

Nami konnte es nicht fassen und er wollte ihr trotzdem helfen. Sie fiel auf die Knie und konnte ihre Tränen nicht stoppen.

„Luffy beeil dich", dachte sie und war froh das Luffy ihr helfen würde.

 **Bei Luffy**

„Ist das dein Ernst?", wollte Zorro wissen. Er konnte unloyale nicht leiden.

„Meint Wort ist endgültig", sprach Luffy mit autoritärer Stimme. Zorro erwiderte nichts, da er wusste das es nichts bringen würde.

Ein kleines Schiff mit einem Mann auf ihm tauchte auf. Er trug eine helle lila Hose, seine Ärmel gehen hinunter bis zu den Händen und sind weinrot wie auch mit Blumen verziert. Darüber trägt er eine ärmellose Jacke und einen Hut mit Feder der nach schwarz und nach ihnen weinrot ist. Sein Umhang hatte dasselbe Farbschema wie sein Hut, er trug ein goldenes Kreuz um den Hals und seine Augen waren gelb und so scharf wie die eines Falken. Falkenauge zersäbelte auch gleich das Schiff von Greek

„Was soll das?", fragte einer der Piraten.

„Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit", antwortete er gelassen. Der Pirat war sauer und schoss auf Falkenauge, doch der Meister werte die Kugeln mit seinem Schwert ab.

„Du bist wirklich gut, so genau ein Schwert zu benutzen", lobte Zorro sein gegenüber.

„Ein Schwert ohne Grazie und Anmut ist nur eine Eisenstange", antwortete Mihawk.

„Du bist wirklich der beste und ich fordere dich heraus", erklärte Zorro entschlossen.

„Törichter Junge, aber wie du willst", sprach der Schwertmeister. Beide gingen dann auf ein großes Holzstück wo beide Platzt hatten. Zorro band sich sein Kopftuch um und zog seine Schwerter. Mihawk nahm den Dolch von seinem Kreuz.

„Für dich würde es auch ein Zahnstocher tun, aber was anderes habe ich nicht", erklärte Falkenauge und Zorro griff ihn an, doch Falkenauge stoppte die Attacke mit seinem Dolch. Zorro konnte es nicht fassen und auch die Anwesenden waren schockiert. Zorro griff immer wieder an doch, Falkenauge wehrte alle ab.

„Wie geht das? So groß kann der Unterschied nicht sein", dachte der Grünhaarige.

„Gar nicht mal schlecht", meinte Mihawk als er einen Schwerthieb von oben parierte. Zorro versuchte es weiter, doch Falkenauge traf in der linken Hälfte seiner Brust.

„Gibt's du auf?", fragte der Beste.

„Ich habe meiner besten Freundin versprochen eines Tages der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden. Wenn ich jetzt aufgebe war alles umsonst.", erklärte Zorro während sein Mund blutete.

„Dann stirbst du", kommentierte Mihawk.

„Ich sterbe lieber als aufzugeben", sagte Zorro ernst.

„Er hat einen eisernen Willen und geht bis zum äußersten", dachte Falkenauge. Er ging ein paar Schritte weg und steckte seinen Dolch ein.

„Wie heißt du Junge", fragte Falkenauge.

„Ich bin Lorenor Zorro", sagte er.

„Mal sehen wie du gegen das schärfste Schwert der Welt, dem Blacksword, bestehen willst.", meinte Mihawk als er seine Klinge zog. Zorro begann seine Schwerter die er in der Hand hatte zu rotieren.

„Drei-Schwerter-Stil. Geheime Kunst", rief Zorro und konzentrierte sich zu 100 %. Dabei benutzte er wieder Haki. Mihawk kam sehr schnell auf Zorro zu.

„3000 Welten", sagte Zorro den Attackennamen zu enden. Sie kollidierten und Falkenauge war hinter Zorro. Zorro bekam eine Wunde am Oberkörper und die Schwerter in seinen Händen waren zerstört. Die Zuschauer mussten keuschen. Mihawk fehlte nichts, doch Zorro hatte ihm seine Halskette durchgeschnitten und sein Dolch fiel auf den Boden.

„Er ist wirklich der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt", dachte Zorro als er sein Wado-Ichi-Monji in die Scheide steckte, sich um drehte und seine Arme ausbreitete.

„Narben auf dem Rücken eines Schwertkämpfers sind eine Schande", stellte Zorro mit einem grinsen klar. Mihawk hatte darauf auch ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Beeindruckend", sagte Falkenauge und fügte Zorro eine große Wunde über dem gesamten Oberkörper zu

„ZORRO!" schrien seine Freunde. Luffy stürzte sich gleich auf Mihawk doch der wich einfach aus.

„Keine Sorge er ist nicht Tot", versicherte Mihawk.

„Du bist zu jung um zu sterben. Ich Mihawk Dulacre will das du weiter machst. Du musst doch viel über dich und die Welt lernen, außerdem musst du schneller werden. Ich werde dich im Auge behalten und irgendwann wirst du mich wieder zum Kämpf herausfordern. Und wenn du deinen eisernen Willen beibehältst, was ich hoffe, Lorenor Zorro besiegst du mich vielleicht", sagte Falkenauge und alle waren überrascht.

„Zorro muss Falkenauge sehr Beeindruckt haben, sonst hätte er das nicht gesagt.", stellte Jeff klar.

„Was ist dein Ziel Junge?", fragte der Schwertmeister den Gummimann.

„Piratenkönig", erwiderte Luffy ernst.

„Du hast dir aber schweres Los gezogen. Das ist viel schwieriger als mich zu besiegen", meinte Falkenauge.

„Wenn es zu leicht wäre, dann wäre es keine Herausforderung", antwortete Luffy.

„Zorro lebt, er war nur bewusstlos", sagte Lysop als Zorro wieder zu sich kam.

„Luffy hörst du mich?", fragte Zorro keuchend.

„Ich habe dich wohl schwer enttäuscht. Ich werde nie wider verlieren. Irgendwann werde ich Falkenauge besiegen und niemand wird mich aufhalten. Dann bin ich der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt. Irgendwas dagegen Piratenkönig", schwur Zorro unter Tränen und hob sein Schwert.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Luffy lachend und Mihawk grinste.

„Ihr seit ein gutes Team, bis dann", verabschiedete sich Falkenauge und ging.

„Ich dachte du bist hinter mir her Falkenauge", meinte Greek der aus seinem Versteck kam.

„Eigentlich schon, aber jetzt gehe ich nachhause", antwortete der Schwertmeister. Greek wollte ihn noch abknallen, doch Falkenauge verschwand

„Hey Jeff. Ich kümmere mich schnell um die", sagte Luffy zum Koch und dieser nickte. Der Strohhut benutze sein Königs-Haki um die meisten der Piraten ins Land der Träume zu schicken. Bis auf seine Crew waren alle überrascht von dieser Macht.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein!?", schrie Sanji plötzlich.

„Wenn einer hier kämpft dann bin ich es", stellte Sanji klar.

„Und warum?", wollte der Strohhut wissen.

„Er hat mir mein Leben gerettet und dafür sein Bein geopfert", erzählte Sanji und alle waren ziemlich schockiert.

„Deswegen werde ich ihm meine Dankbarkeit beweisen, auch wenn ich sterbe", fuhr er weiter und die anderen Köche verstanden ihn besser.

„Erbärmlich", meinte Luffy dazu und alle Anderen waren schockiert bis auf Jeff.

„Was!?", schrie Sanji wütend, doch Luffy packte ihm am Kragen und hob ihn hoch.

„Ich erkläre es dir nur ein Mal", sprach der Gummipirat mit harter Stimme.

„Er hat dich gerettet damit du leben kannst und deinen Traum erfüllst. Wenn sterben willst hätte er dich nicht retten brauchen. Wenn du ihm wirklich deine Dankbarkeit beweisen willst, dann lebe und lebe deinen Traum", erklärte Luffy und lies ihn wieder runter. Sanji war ziemlich geschockt und musste erstmal nachdenken. Jeff befahl die Flossen ausfahren zu lassen und das Schiff hatte jetzt mehr Fläche. Aus dem Wasser tauchte ein Typ mit Schmalzlocke und Schilden auf.

„Hallo ich bin Perle Eisenschild. 2 Mann der Don Greek-Piraten und habe die beste Verteidigung der Welt", sagte der Typ.

„Ja klar mach dich frisch", erwiderte Luffy und knackte mit den Fingern.

„Sanji pass gut auf. Von dem Jungen kannst du noch was lernen", sagte Jeff zu seinem Schützling und Sanji fragte sich was er meinte. Luffy sprang auf ihn zu, dehnte seinen Arm nach hinten und sein Arm wurde schwarz

„Gum-Gum-Bombe!", schrie Luffy und durchdrang die Rüstung mühelos. Luffy schickte Perle fliegen und dieser landete auf einem Holzbrett. Alle waren schockiert über diese Stärke.

„Ich sage es nur einmal. Übergibt uns das Schiff", sagte Gin plötzlich. Er zielte mit einer Pistole auf den am Boden liegenden Jeff.

„Gin wenn denkst meine Fähigkeiten wirken nicht bei, dann bist du schief gewickelt. Och wollte dich gar nicht treffen", sagte Luffy mit kalter Stimme und Gin schluckte. Luffy setzte eine kleine Menge seines Königs-Hakis frei und konzentrierte sich auf Gin. Er spürte diese Macht und Erinnerungen an Falkenauge kamen zurück. Er brach schließlich zusammen.

„Jetzt sind nur noch wir Beide übrig", sagte Luffy zu Greek. Dieser schäumte vor Wut.

„Was glaubst du wer du bist?", schrie der Don wütend. Luffy stürzte sich auf ihn, doch Greek schoss eine Salve Dornen auf ihn.

„Eisenpanzer", murmelte Luffy und verstärkte seine Verteidigung mit Haki. Die Geschosse zerbrachen bei Berührung und er ballte seine rechte Faust. Greek holte einen Dornenumgang hervor um sich zu schützten. Doch Luffy schlug ihn trotzdem mitten in sein Gesicht. Die Zuschauer fragten sich wie er das machen konnte. Luffy spürte weder die Stachel doch den Schmerz, sein Training war härter.

„Du hast doch nur wegen deinen Teufelskräften so eine große Klappe", meinet ein wütender Don als dieser aufstand.

„Selbst ohne würde ich dich fertig machen. Denn du bist nur ein Schwächling", erwiderte der Gummipirat grinsend. Greek reichte es jetzt.

„Nun kommt meine Geheimwaffe", kündigte der Don an. Als er sich seine Gasmaske aufsetzten wollte, nahm Luffy ihm diese schnell weg und warf sie ins Meer.

„Jetzt kannst du dein Giftgas vergessen", sagte der Strohhut wütend. So einen Angriff fand er verabscheuungswürdig.

„Glaub ja nicht du hättest mich schon besiegt.", behauptete Greek und aus seinen Schulterpolstern wurde ein Speer.

„Dieser Typ holt wirklich eine Waffe nach der anderen raus", kommentierte Sanji das Verhalten von Greek.

„Ja, aber das bringt gegen Luffy gar nichts, denn Selbstvertrauen und eiserner Wille sind die stärksten Waffen die es gibt", erklärte Jeff als er beobachtete wie Luffy immer auswich. Plötzlich wurde Sanji etwas klar.

„Ich soll leben und meinen Traum mit eisernen Willen folgen", dachte der Blondschopf. Er verstand jetzt das Jeff ihn nie los werden wollte. Jeff wollte nur nicht das er sein Leben verschwendet. Luffy wurde es gerade langweilig.

„Eisenpanzer", sagte Luffy. Hob seinen rechte Hand um die Speer abzuwehren und verstärkte seine Technik mit Haki. Bei der Berührung gab es eine Explosion und nach dem sich der Staub verzogen hatte war der Speer nur noch ein Holzstiel. Luffy war unverletzt und hatte nur Staub abbekommen. Keiner konnte es fassen wie stark dieser Junge war. Greek verstand nicht was schief lief. Er hatte die besten Waffen der Welt und doch stellt dieser Bengel ihn Bloß.

„Egal was du auch machst, du bist ein Schwächling", sagte Luffy ernst. Don Greek verlor seine Beherrschung und schlug zu. Luffy fing die Faust leicht.

„Die nehme ich", meinte Luffy als die Diemanten-Faust vom Don wegnahm und sie auf das Baratié war.

„Mir geht das zu lange. Ich muss zu Nami", schrie Luffy und kickte Greek hoch in die Luft.

„Rasiermesser", murmelte Luffy und benutzte die Kombination aus Moonwalk und Rasur. Schnell war er über Greek und dehnte seine Hände nach hinten.

„Gum-Gum-Bazooka!", schrie der Gummimann und zerstörte die Rüstung von Greek.

„Ich habe noch nicht verloren", meinte Greek und sperrte Luffy in ein Eisennetzt.

„es reicht mir mit dir du Mistkerl", schrie der Gummimann. Er wirbelte seine Beine umeinander bis den Kopf seines Gegners erreichte.

„Gum-Gum-Hammer", rief er. Nun wurde Greek herumgeschleudert und Luffy knallte ihn auf eine der Flossen.

„Fingerpistole", murmelte Luffy und zerstörte sein Netzt. Er landete auf der Flosse mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Wieder waren alle schockiert von der Kraft und der Menge seine Fähigkeiten. Der Don stand wieder auf und wollte Luffy von hinten angreifen. Sanji war schneller und kickte den Mistkerl ins Wasser.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen oder bist du so sorglos?", wollte Sanji wissen, da Luffy sich nicht mal umgedreht hatte.

„Nicht wirklich und hast du dich entschieden?", entgegnete Luffy.

„Wir haben Beide verrückte Träume. Ich habe verstanden was du und der alte Knacker mir sagen wolltet. Also ja ich komme mit", antwortete Sanji. Der Käpt´n und der Koch gaben sich die Hand.

„Was ist dein Traum?", fragte der Gummimann sein neustes Mitglied.

„Ich werde den All Blue finden", erklärte Sanji ernst.

„Na das hört sich doch gut an", meinte Luffy. Alle Greek-Piraten wurden in ein Boot gesteckt und durften weg.

„Man sieht sich", sagte Gin zum Schluss und war dann weg. Die Strohhüte aßen was und machten sich mit 2 Booten auf dem Weg. Zorro schnarchte laut und seine Wunde wurde notdürftig versorgt.

„Pass auf dich auf Sanji", rief Jeff zu seinem Schützling bevor dieser auf dem Boot war. Sanji bekam langsam Tränen in den Augen.

„Danke Jeff für alles!", bedankte sich der Koch unter Tränen und verbeugte sich. Jeder Koch weinte und Jeff tat sich schwer selbst nicht zu weinen. Als sie los segelten winkte Sanji noch unter Tränen.

„Shredder", rief Luffy und der Seekönig tauchte auf. Die Köche waren überraschte von diesem friedlichen Exemplar.

„Luffy-Sama, ich habe das Schiff verflogt und weis wo sie ist, außerdem habe ich ihre Fährte", teilte sein Meereskumpel mit. Er wusste das sein Meister sie nicht gehen lassen würde.

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte Luffy und verband Seile von den Booten mit Shredder.

„Sanji das ist mein Kumpel Shredder und das ist Sanji mein Koch. Und keine Sorge du wirst nicht im Kopftopf enden", stellte Luffy sie aneinander vor. Shredder grunzte zur Begrüßung und Sanji streichelte ihn kurz.

„Auf zu Nami", rief sein Meister und Shredder schwamm so schnell er konnte. Luffy sprang dann auf den Hals von Shredder und holte was aus seiner Tasche. Es war eine Teleschnecke die Kabel hatte. Er steckte sich zwei Kabel in seine Ohren, wählte eine Nummer und wartete kurz.

„Luffy-Nisan was ist los?", fragte Koala.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe Koala. Dein Alter Kumpel Arlong hat meiner Navigatorin über mitgespielt", erzählte Luffy wütend. Koala fiel sofort auf das er sie nicht mit Neechan, ansprach was er aber immer machte.

„Okay und was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich bin zu weit weg", antwortete sie. Sie würde gerne ihre alten Freunde sehen, aber auch nur herauszufinden was sie gemacht hatten.

„ihr habt mir mal erzählt, dass dieses Teil eine Sonderfunktion hat. Wie funktioniert die?", fragte ihr Bruder. Seine Schwester erklärte ihm dann die Sonderfunktion.

„Danke Koala-Neechan", bedankte er sich.

„Wenn der Mistkerl Nami auch nur ein Haar krümmt ist er Hackfleisch", knurrte Luffy wütend und vergas das seine Schwester noch zu hörte. Sie grinste verschmitzt.

„Bist wohl verliebt was? Bye", verabschiedete sich Koala. Luffy hatte gerade einen hochroten Kopf.

„Ich bin verliebt", dachte der Gummipirat und spürte wie sein Herz raste.

„Nami wir kommen", dachte er entschlossen als Shredder zu Ihrem Zielort schwamm.


	10. Ankunft auf Kokos

**Ankunft auf Kokos**

Die Strohhüte waren schon seit 2 Stunden unterwegs. Luffy hatte inzwischen dem Kopfgeldjäger-Duo und Sanji alles über Haki und seiner Gabe, die Stimmen aller Dinge zu hören, erzählt. Die 3 waren sehr erstaunt über diese Möglichkeiten.

„Weist was über diesen Arlong? Nami hatte seinen Steckbrief angeschaut", sagte Johnny.

„Nur das Arlong zusammen mit Jimbei teil der Sonnen-Piraten war. Nach dem ihr Käpt´n Fisher Tiger gestorben war übernahm Jimbei die Führung über die Sonnen-Piraten. Doch ihre Freundlichkeit gegenüber Menschen und die Tatsache, dass er einer der Sieben Samurai der Meere wurde passten Arlong gar nicht. Arlong verlies die Bande und dabei wurde Jimbei nur einer der Samurai um für Frieden zwischen Menschen und Fischmenschen zu kämpfen."; erklärte Luffy und alle waren von seinem Wissen überrascht.

„Was sind denn die Sieben Samurai der Meere?", fragte Lysop neugierig.

„Das sind 7 Ex-Piraten welche die Marine und Weltregierung dulden. Dafür müssen sie einen der Beute abgeben, Piraten jagen und in Kriegszeiten helfen, es sei denn sie wollen ihren Titel verlieren. Die derzeitigen 7 sind Sir Crocodile, Boa Hancock, Bartholomäus Bär, Gecko Moria, Falkenauge, Jimbei und Don Quichotte de Flamingo", erzählte der Gummimann und erstaunte wieder alle mit seinem Wissen.

„Das zeigt wie viel wir stärker werden müssen", meinte ein erschöpfter Zorro. Auch wenn er wach war ging es ihm nicht wirklich besser. Nach einer Weile tauchte ein Seekönig auf und das Tier hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Kuh. Es hatte weise Haut mit grünen Flecken und es hatte einen Nasenring.

„Zeig wer hier der stärkere ist Shredder", rief sein Meister als er die Seile von ihm lösten. Shredder ummantelte seinen Kopf mit Haki und rammte die Seekuh in den Bauch. Danach folgten 2 Hiebe mit seiner Schwanzflosse. Auch wenn die Seekuh schwer getroffen wurde konnte sie nicht anders als diese Kraft zu bewundern. Sie wurde ruhig und zeigte keine Aggression.

„Kannst du fragen ob es uns helfen kann?", fragte Luffy seinen Meeresfreund. Darauf begann ein Gespräch zwischen den Meeresgiganten. Zuerst sah die Seekuh erschrocken aus und ungläubig als ihr Gegenüber meinte das Luffy Arlong besiegen würde. Doch Shredder war sehr überzeugten und die Seekuh stellte sich vor. Ihr Name war Muh-Kuh und freute jemand so starkes kennenzulernen. Sie errötete dabei genau wie Shredder. Luffy legte jetzt die Seile um Beide und mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit ging es weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie Kokos und legten bei der Flying Lamp an.

„Passt ihr mir gut auf die Schiffe auf", rief Luffy als er von Bord ging. Die 2 nickten und Muh-Kuh kuschelte sich an Shredder wobei beide wieder rot wurden.

„Ah sie heißt Muh-Kuh. Ihr habt euch wohl gefunden was", meinte Luffy.

„Wenn du sie verletzt landest du im Eintopf", stellte der Koch klar. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass alle Frauen gut behandelt werden, egal ob Mensch oder Tier. Shredder schnaubte nur als Antwort. Alle gingen dann von Bord und Luffy versuchte Nami mit seinem Haki zu finden. Doch er bekam gewaltige Kopfschmerzen, da die Stimmen der Insel in ihn einschlugen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte Lysop besorgt.

„Nur Kopfschmerzen, gehen wir weiter", sagte Luffy. Er konnte Nami nicht aufspürte doch eine Stimme führte eine Stimme sie zur einer Mandarinenplantage.

„Was wollte ihr hier?", fragte eine junge Frau. Sie hatte lavendelfarbenes Haar, an ihren Haaren trug sie ein rotes Kopfband. Sie trug ein ärmelloses gelbes Shirt, eine blaue Hose und Sandalen. Sie hatte zudem eine Tätowierung an der linken Schulter und trug rosa Lippenstift.

„Wir suchen Nami", antwortete der Strohhut fest, was die Frau überraschte.

„Ihr seid schneller da als gedacht", sagte sie was die Strohhüte verwirrte.

„Ich bin Nojiko, die Schwester von Nami.". stellte sie sich vor.

„Sie hatte mir erzählt das sie Freunde gefunden hat die ihr helfen würden, doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr so schnell hier seid", erklärte sie. Alle nickten und Sanji hatte wieder Herzaugen.

„Meine teuerste du bist noch hinreisender als Nami", sulzte der Koch. Nojiko war verwirrt und seine Freunde seufzten genervt.

„Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun Sanji", ermahnte der Luffy den Koch ernst.

„Ihr seit ein lustiger Haufen", meinte Namis Schwester.

„"Was geht hier eigentlich ab?", wollte Zorro wissen.

„Das ist verständlich, doch dafür muss ich weiter ausholen und die Geschichte von Nami und mir erzählen", erwiderte Nojiko, doch Luffy begann weg zu gehen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte ein verwirrter Lysop.

„Ich muss spazieren gehen", antwortete er und war schon weg.

„Was soll das denn!?", schrie Sanji. Er wusste das Luffy Nami mehr mochte als er zugab und deswegen war er wütend gepaart mit Verwirrung.

„Ich habe da so eine Vorstellung", sagte Zorro und alle sahen ihn an.

„Er spielt seine Kopfschmerzen herunter und wenn der Grund für die Kopfschmerzen das ist was ich denke, dann wird er eh wissen was passiert ist", erklärte der Schwertkämpfer Bis auf Nojiko wussten alle auf was er hinaus wollte und nickten zustimmend. Nojiko begann die Geschichte zu erzählen.

 **Bei Luffy**

Luffys Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer während er ging.

„ _Seid doch mal still_ ", dachte Luffy Es herrschte Kurz stille und dann wurden die Stimmen noch lauter. Die Erkenntnis, dass jemand sie hören konnte schockte sie kurz, aber jetzt fingen sie erst an zu plappern. Luffy bereute seine Entscheidung sofort, denn davor konnte er verstehen was gesagt wurde und jetzt war alles ein durcheinender. Nach ein bisschen laufen mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen kam er an ein Grab an und die Stimmen wurden ruhiger. Luffy setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und fragte was passiert sei. Ihm wurde erzähl das die Marinesoldatin Bellemere Nami und Nojiko fand und bei sich aufnahm. Auch wenn es nicht immer einfach war, waren sie eine glückliche Familie. Doch dann kam Arlong, erklärte Kokos samt umliegenden Inseln als sein Territorium und verlangte absurde Steuern. Bellemere zahlte für ihre Töchter und wurde vor deren Augen erschossen. Arlong fand dann Namis Talent zum Karten zeichnen heraus und schlag einen Diel vor. Nami sollten Karten für ihn zeichnen und 100.000.000 Berry sammeln um ihr Dorf frei zu kaufen. Sie bekam auch das Zeichen von Arlong. Doch Arlong wollte nie seinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten und nutzte sie nur aus. Bis zum heutigen Tage leiteten die Menschen unter der Herrschaft von Arlong. Doch von den Fischmenschen unbemerkt half der Fischmensch Okta den Menschen. Luffy war ziemlich überrascht aber nicht nur von Okta sondern vor allem von Nami. Ihre stärke beeindruckten ihn und er fand es noch bewundernswerter. Er holte die Teleschnecke heraus, tippte was ein und danach verschwand sie in einem Blitz. Er konzentrierte sich darauf die Stimmen zu verdrängen und wartete auch auf die Rückkehr der Schnecke.

 **Wo anders**

Die Schnecke erschien bei Koala und sie las sich durch welche Informationen Luffy ihr übermittelt hatte. Nach dem sie sich alles durchgelesen hatte, machte sie einen Anhänger samt Karte an die Schnecke, tippte wieder was und die Teleschnecke verschwand wieder.

 **Beim Arlong Park**

Auf einem Stuhl saß Arlong. Er trug hatte schwarzes Haar und trug eine braune Uschanka. Außerdem trug er ein gelbes Hawaihemd mit schwarzen Flecken, eine schwarze kurze Hose und Sandalen. Er hatte zwei rote Tattoos, sein Zeichen am linken Oberarm und an der linken Brust das Zeichen der Sonnen-Piraten. Er war ein Sägehai-Fischmensch mit passender Sägenase und war von seinen 3 besten Kämpfern umgeben.

Schwarzgurt war ein Stachelrochen-Fischmensch der einen blauen Karate-Gi trug, hatte schwarzes Haar und trug einen langen Zopf wie auch zwei weitere kleine Zöpfe auf dem Kopf.

Kiss war ein Schützenfisch-Fischmensch mit blondem Haar. Er trug ein blaues Achselshirt und eine braune Shorts, doch seine Schützenfisch typischen großen Lippen fallen besonders auf.

Okta war ein Oktopus-Fischmensch mit grauem Haar und er trug einen orange-rot wagerecht gestreiften Anzug. Er war ein eher freundlicher Fischmensch und war aus Freundschaft bei Arlong. Arlong erfreute sich gerade an der Beute die Marine-Kapitän Ratte von Nami brachte. Plötzlich erschien die Teleschnecke vor Arlong. Die Fischmenschen waren verdutzt und Arlong las die Karte vor.

„Wie geht's euch meine Freunde? Ihr seid bestimmt überrascht. Schaut euch den Anhänger an", las Arlong vor. Der Anhänger war ein Koala und die 4 waren erschrocken. Sie verzogen sich in einem Raum und als Arlong die Teleschnecke anfasste gingen ihre Augen weit auf und aus den Augen kam ein Hologramm.

„Ihr habt mich nicht vergessen", sagte die Projektion von Koala. Die Fischmenschen waren überrascht und schockiert von der jetzigen Koala.

„Koala du bist es wirklich", sagte Okta freudig.

„Ja ich bin es Okta und mir geht es ziemlich gut. Was habt ihr so gemacht?", fragte Koala süß. Nur Okta bekam Bammel ihr von den letzten Jahren zu erzählen.

„Spart euch eure Ausreden", sagte Koala mit harter Stimme.

„Ich weiß was ihr gemacht und ich bin sehr enttäuscht von euch. Vor allem von dir Okta", fuhr sie weiter. Die 4 waren sehr schockiert das Koala das wusste und nur bei Okta sah man, dass es ihm leid tat.

„Du kennst doch unsere Einstellung gegenüber Menschen", erwiderte die Sägenase.

„Das erlaubt dir nicht das Leben eines kleinen Mädchens in einem Albtraum zu verwandeln und Menschen zu versklaven!", schrie Koala die 4 an.

„Die Menschen machen doch das selbe mit uns", rechtfertigte sich Arlong.

„Denkst du, dass du besser bist als die Menschen wenn das tust was sie machen. So hört es doch nie auf", argumentierte sie. Die Teleschnecke erweiterte das Hologramm und man sah das Koala in einem Raum stand. Ein paar Gestalten tauchten auf und griffen sie an.

„Pass auf!", warnte Okta sie. Koala erledigte die Typen leicht. Die 4 waren von der Art und weise wie sie ihre Gegner erledigt hatte sowohl überrascht als auch schockiert.

„Das war doch", stammelte Schwarzgurt.

„Ja ich kann Fischmenschen-Karate. Ich habe es gelernt weil ich Fisher Tiger und euch bewundert habe. Und ich glaube daran das Menschen und Fischmenschen in Frieden mit einander leben können", erklärte sie stolz und entschlossen. Okta sah sie voller stolz an. Arlong, wie auch die Beiden anderen, waren zwiegespalten.

„Geht's dir gut Koala-Chan?", fragte ein junger Mann der ins Bild kam.

„Ja mir geht's gut und ich muss dich wem vorstellen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Jungs das ist Sabo-Kun mein Freund und zusammen sind wir bei den Revolutionären oder auch kurz Revos. Ich bin auch Ersatzlehrerin für Fischmenschen-Karate bei den Revos", erzählte Koala sehr glücklich.

„Ich freue mich für dich", gratulierte Okta und klatschte mit seinen Händen. Arlong war immer noch überrascht was aus dem kleinen Mädchen geworden ist. Er sah praktisch die kleine und verletzliche Koala vor ihm. Plötzlich kam aus seinem von Hass zerfressenden Herzen ein Lichtstrahl in der Form eines Satzes.

„Wenn du sie verletzt, dann bist du tot!", schrie Arlong auf einmal. Alle waren sehr schockiert von diesem Satz, da sie wussten das Arlong damals Koala nicht mochte.

„Du hast mich doch gerne", sagte sie mit einem Kichern und Arlong errötete.

„Wisst ihr ich habe auch eine Familie gefunden und mein kleiner Bruder ist gerade auf der Insel. Er ist sehr wütend wegen dem was ihr getan habt und wenn ihr es wirklich bereut kann ich ein gutes Wort für euch einlegen", sagte Koala und bemerkte das kleine Nicken von Okta und Arlong zeriss innerlich. Sie hatte irgendwo vielleicht recht, aber sollte er deswegen sich ändern? Alles woran er glaubte über Bord werfen? Und vor einem Menschen Angst haben?

„Es ist egal was du sagst, ich werde nie vor einem Menschen klein bei geben „erklärte Arlong und sowohl Kiss als auch Schwarzgurt nickten zustimmend.

„Dann lebt wohl", sagte Koala traurig. Das Hologramm erlosch und die Schnecke verschwand wider. Auch wenn man es Arlong nicht ansah, tief, sehr tief in seinem inneren fragte er sich ob einen Fehler gemacht hätte.

 **Bei Luffy**

Er stand gerade auf und war froh das er die Stimmen verdrängen konnte. Die Teleschnecke erschien wieder vor ihm und er hob sie auf.

„ _Okta bereut es wirklich_ ", dachte der Gummimann als das Gesprächsprotokoll und Koalas Bemerkungen durchlas.

„ _Dann auf zu Nami_ ", dachte er und ging los.

 **Bei Nami**

Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen waren wahr geworden. Arlong bestach die Marine, nahm das geklaute Geld, zerstörte die Mandarinenplantage und Arlong meinte sie sollte von vorne Anfangen.

„ _Ich muss schnell Luffy finden_ ", dachte sie und hofft er wäre schon da um ihr zu helfen. Sie stand auf dem Hauptplatz und sah die Dorfbewohner, bewaffnete Dorfbewohner.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte eine geschockte Nami.

„Wir werden dich nicht mehr die ganze Last tragen lassen. Wir werden jetzt kämpfen", erklärte ihre Vaterfigur, Genzo. Er trug eine braune Polizistenuniform, auf seinem Hut war eine Windmühle und er hatte sowohl einen schwarzen Schnauzbart als auch schwarze Haare, außerdem war er von Narben übersät.

„Das könnt ihr nicht. Ihr werdet sterben!", schrie sie verzweifelt.

„Das mag sein, aber wir werden uns nicht mehr unterdrücken lassen", erklärte Genzo und die Dorfbewohner stürmten los. Nami fühlte sich noch niemals zuvor so machtlos, hilflos und verzweifelt. Sie hörte praktisch die Lache von Arlong in ihrem Kopf. Sie schaute voller Hass auf das Zeichen von Arlong und sah einen Dolch auf den Boden. Sie nahm und stach auf das Zeichen. Einmal, zweimal und bemerkte nicht das Luffy sie ansah. Sein Herz schmerzte fürchterlich bei diesem Anblick.

„ _Sie soll sich nicht verletzen und traurig sein. Sie soll glücklich sein und lachen_ ", dachte er verzweifelt. Dann hörte er eine tiefe Stimme aus seinem Inneren.

„ _ **Warum willst du sie schützen? Warum willst du das Nami glücklich ist? Warum ist sie dir so wichtig**_?", verlangte die Stimme zu wissen. Luffy war erschrocken und die Stimme übte auf ihn einen seltsamen Druck aus.

„ _ **WARUM**_!", schrie die Stimme.

„ _ **Weil ich sie liebe**_!", schrie er zurück. Er fühlte sich als wäre eine Last von ihm gefallen und die Stimme verstummte.

„ _Ja ich liebe sie_ ", dachte Luffy.

Nami wollte noch mal zustechen, doch Luffy packte ihren Arm und warf den Dolch weg. Nami erstarrte innerlich. Luffy war hier und würde ihr helfen. Sie begann Tränen zu vergießen, aber nicht Tränen der Trauer sondern Freudetränen.

„Luffy hilf mir", bat sie mit gebrochner Stimme. Er verband ihre Schulter, legte seine Jacke auf ihre Schulter und setzte ihr seinen Strohhut auf.

„ _Sein Strohhut_ ", dachte Nami überrascht. Er war sein größter Schatzt und diesen Schatzt vertraute er ihr an. Ein Gefühl des Glücks floss Nami als sie den Strohhut berührte.

„Leute geht schon mal vor, ich bin gleich bei euch", sagte Luffy und verschwand. Nami sah dann, dass Zorro, Sanji und Lysop da waren. Sie wischten sich die Tränen weg und stand auf.

„Ich gehe mit euch", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Das geht doch nicht", protestierte Sanji.

„Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann werden wir dir nicht im Weg stehen", sagte Zorro überraschte alle. Sanji verstand was Zorro sagte, sie sollten ihren Wunsch respektieren. Zu viert machten sie auf dem zum Arlong Park. Die Dorfbewohner waren gerade vor der Tür des Arlong Parks, als Johnny und Yosaku ihnen den Weg versperrten.

„Was soll das?", wollte Genzo wissen.

„Wir können nicht zulassen das ihr euer Leben weg schmeißt", erklärte Johnny.

„Gleich werden eure Retter da sein", fuhr Yosaku weiter und die Dorfbewohner waren sowohl skeptisch als auch überrascht. Nojiko erkannte dann das Nami, Zorro, Lysop und Sanji zu ihnen kamen.

„Nami was machst du hier und wer sind die?", fragte Genzo besorgt.

„Das ist doch offensichtlich", erwiderte Nami.

„Das sind meine Freunde und sie werden uns befreien", sagte sie mit Entschlossenheit. Die Dorfbewohner, vor allem Nojiko und Genzo, waren von dem Vertrauen überrascht.

„Wo ist denn Luffy-Aniki?", fragte Johnny.

„Er ist gleich da", antwortete sie. Nur Nojiko und Genzo konnten das absolute vertrauen heraus hören, welches in ihrer Stimme lag. Die Strohhüte begannen etwas zu spüren. Egal wer oder was es war, eins war klar. Es war mächtig und hatte eine furchtbar schlechte Laune.

„Jungs spürt ihr das auch?", fragte Nami.

„Ja und ich glaube wir wissen alle wer es ist", meinte Zorro und die Crew nickte zustimmend.

„Was meint ihr damit?", wollte Namis Schwester wissen.

„Unser Käpt´n kommt und noch nie war er so wütend wie jetzt", antwortete Zorro. Alle anderen begannen diese Macht zu spüren. Es fühlte sich mächtig, beschützend und gütig an, aber auch Angst einflössend und sehr wütend. Auch im Arlong Park spürten die Fischmenschen Luffys Macht, aber vor allem Arlong. Seine animalische Seite hatte schiss ohne Ende, doch sein rationaler Verstand gepaart mit seinem Stolz und Arroganz ließ so einen Gedanken nicht zu.

„Mir tut Arlong fast schon leid", sagte Zorro amüsiert.

„Ich weis was du meinst", erwiderte Sanji und zündete dich eine Zigarette an.

„Warum seit ihr so ruhig?", fragte Genzo wütend. Sie wollen gegen Arlong samt seiner Bande kämpfen und waren so gelassen. Als wäre er ein nichts.

„Ganz einfach unser Käpt´n wäre schon so in der Lage den Arlong Park in Alleingang platt zu machen", erklärte Zorro was die Dorfbewohner schockierte.

„Aber bei seiner Wut frage ich mich ob er wen töten wird", sagte Zorro und seine Ehrliche Haltung schockte die Dorfbewohner noch mehr. Das brachte Nami zum grübeln und fragte sich wie sie das finden würde.

„ _Er würde nie Unschuldige töten_ ", dachte sie und wusste er würde so was nie tun. Leute gegen die er kämpft waren wohl am wahrscheinlichsten, aber auch seine Gegner hatte er noch nie getötet. Sie kam zur Erkenntnis das er erst töten würde wenn eine Grenze überschritten war.

„Ich glaube nicht das Luffy Arlong schnell erledigen will", meinte Sanji und die männlichen Crewmitglieder nickten zustimmend.

„Warum denn?", fragte Nojiko.

„Er will Arlong als das zurückzahlen was er Nami angetan hat. Deswegen glaube ich, nein, weis ich, dass er Arlong so lange wie möglich leiden lassen will. Ihn sowohl körperlich als auch geistlich zerstören. Oder um es einfach auszudrücken, er wird den Kampf komplett auskosten", erklärte Sanji und die Dorfbewohner mussten schlucken. Allein die Vorstellung wie Luffy Arlong vermöbelt lies die Meisten zittern. Nami dachte anders.

„ _Wenn Luffy Arlong so fertig machen würde, dann wäre er sehr sauer und das nur wegen mir_ ", dachte sie und konnte es nicht verhindern rot zu werden. Nojiko und Genzo fragten sich warum Luffy so was für Nami tun würde. Die Erkenntnis traf sie als sie Nami leicht verträumten Blick sahen. Beide fasten jedoch unterschiedlich auf. Nojiko freute sich für ihre Schwester, während Genzo nicht so erfreut war. Man spürte das Luffy gleich da sein würde und aus den Wäldern kamen Kaninchen, Füchse und viele Vögel. Sie standen an der Seite des Weges und warteten. Sie konnten ihn dann erkennen und erschraken, aber vor allem die Strohhüte denn Luffy sah anders aus.

 **Vor dem Spüren der Macht bei Luffy**

Luffy ging einen Weg entlang und versuchte sein Gefühlchaos zu Orden. Er liebte Nami aber es quälte ihm die Frage ob sie auch wie er fühlt.

„ _Ich muss mich zuerst um Arlong kümmern_ ", dachte Luffy und spürte wie seine Wut anstieg. Er hatte noch nie so eine Wut gefühlt und erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater.

 **Flashback in einem Flashback**

Es waren 4 Tage bevor Luffy sein Abenteuer begann und er fragte Dragon was.

„Dad du weißt ich will keinen töten, aber ich frage mich was ich machen soll wenn ich denke ich sollt es tun", fragte der Sohn seinen Vater.

„Luffy nur du kannst die Antwort auf diese Frage finden und dir wird es in einem bestimmten Moment klar", erklärte Dragon.

 **Flashback in einem Flashback Ende**

Er verstand es jetzt und weis nun, wenn es sein müsset um Nami und/oder seine Nakama zu beschützen(vor allem aber Nami) müsste die Bedrohung töten.

„Arlong du wirst zahlen", schrie Luffy und spürte wie sein Haki ausbreitete. Doch es fühlte sich mächtiger an und an einer Pfütze sah er auch das er anders aussah. Ein anderer Satz von seinem Vater kam ihn ins Gedächtnis.

„Haki ist abhängig von der Willenskraft und diese kann durch Gefühle stärker werden. Desto stärker deine Gefühle sind, desto stärker kann dann deine Willenskraft und dadurch dein Haki werden", sagte sein Vater damals zu ihm.

„ _Du musst auch immer recht haben Dad_ ", dachte Luffy und spürte wie sein Haki ihn umhüllte.

 **Gegenwart**

Luffys Arme und Beine waren von Haki ummantelt doch es war nicht schwarz, sondern glänzte rot. Auch seine Nacken-, Brust- und Schultermuskulatur wird ganz oder teilweise von seinem Haki umschlungen und an den Enden nimmt es ein flammenartiges Muster an. Seine Haare schienen wilder und länger zu sein. Um seine Augen waren schwarz umrandet und seine eins onyxfarbenen Augen waren nun braun. Doch die größte Änderung lag unter seiner Nase. Kein Lächeln oder Grinsen zierte seine Mine, sondern seine Mundwinkel gingen nach unten und er hatte den grimmigsten Gesichtsausdruck den man bei ihm je gesehen hat. Alles im allen war es ein ganz neuer Luffy. Als er den Weg entlang ging verbeugten sich die Tiere wie vor einem König.

„ **Es ist gefährlich haut ab",** sagte Luffy mit einer ernsteren, tieferen und härteren Stimme. Die Tiere nickten und gingen weg. Alle waren schockiert von seinem Auftreten und machten für ihn Platz.

„Was ist mit dir passiert Luffy-Kun?", fragte Nami besorgt und bemerkte nicht das sie Kun ran gehangen hatte. Luffy sah sie an.

„ **Keine Sorge mein Haki hat nur eine neue Ebene erreicht",** erklärte er. Nami hörte trotz der neuen Stimme seine Freundlichkeit und den besorgten heraus. Das Kopfgeldjäger-Duo machte für ihn Platz. Luffy holte kurz aus und zertrümmerte das Tor mit einem Schlag. Arlong war fassungslos als sein Tor zerstört wurde. Arlong hatte noch ein Gesicht mit so viel Wut gesehen.

„ **Wer von euch Fischgesichtern ist Arlong?",** fragte Luffy die unnötige Frage.

Um sein Aussehen noch mal kurz zusammen zufassen. Gear 4 Haki ohne Vergrößerung seines Körpers.

Nur damit keiner was missversteht. Er hat NICHT wiederhole NICHT Gear 4, nur sein Haki hat diese Stärke erreicht. Er keinerlei Fähigkeiten vom Gear 4.


	11. 3 Kämpfe für Nami

**3 Kämpfe für Nami**

Alle waren von der Luffys Stärke überrascht. Arlong zitterte innerlich, da er so etwas noch gespürt hatte, doch er lies es sich nicht anmerken.

„Wer bist du?", fragte die Sägenase.

„ **Ich bin Luffy und bin ein Pirat** ", antwortete er wütend.

„Und warum bist du hier?", wollte der Fischmensch wissen. Luffy wurde noch wütender und eine Ader pochte sichtbar auf seine Stirn. Arlong war verwirrt da sein Gegenüber nicht antwortete, doch dann erinnerte er sich an Koalas Worte. Bevor Arlong überhaupt reagieren konnte schlug Luffy ihn in eine Wand. Alle waren erschrocken von dieser Geschwindigkeit, doch seine Crew wusste, dass Luffy sich noch zurückhält.

„ **Du hast meine Navigatorin zum weinen gebracht** ", knurrte der Gummimann wütend und sein Herz kam zum sprechen.

„ **Du hast meine Nami-Chan verletzt und ihr Leben für 8 Jahre in eine Hölle verwandelt. Für jeden Schmerz den du ihr zugefügt hast wirst du zahlen. WENN ICH MIT DIR FERTIG BIN WIRST DU DIR WÜNSCHEN MIR NIE BEGENTET SEIN** ", schrie Luffy rasend vor Wut, so dass einige Fischmenschen kollabierten und alles zum Beben brachte. Die Dorfbewohner waren von dieser Wut überrascht, die Strohhüte waren wieder einmal von ihrem Kapitän beeindruckt und Namis Gedanken gingen eigene Wege.

„Er nannte mich Nami-Chan", dachte sie erfreut und ihr wurde warm ums Herz. Arlong stand aus dem Schutt wieder auf.

„Was glaubst du wer du bist?", rief Arlong wütend, doch Luffy reagierte nicht.

„Wir werden ja sehen wer am längeren Hebel sitzt. Okta rufe Muh-Kuh", befahl Arlong und Okta rief die Seekuh. Doch sie kam nicht was Okta verwirrte. Man hörte auf einmal zwei seltsame Schreie. Luffy hörte das es Shredder und Muh-Kuh waren.

„ **Weist du ich habe einen Seekönig als Freund und er heißt Shredder. Wie es sich anhört haben die wohl Spaß zusammen** ", sagte der Gummipirat in einem amüsierten Ton. Alle verstanden was er meinte und einige wurden rot.

„ **Bevor ich dich zerlege sollten unsere Crew auch ihren Spaß haben** ", meinte der Gummimann.

„ **Zorro übernehme Okta, Lysop den mit der langen Schute und Sanji den Grauen** ", befahl Luffy und alle 3 nickten, auch wenn Lysop Angst hatte.

„Also du gegen mich Octopus ", sagte Zorro als er sich vor Okta stellte.

„Ich werde dich schön filetieren", sagte Sanji zu Schwarzgurt, der den Koch verärgert ansah.

„Ich hab schiss", dachte Lysop und rannte weg. Doch als er bei der zerstörten Tür ankam griff er Kiss mit einer Pulverkugel an die in Kiss Gesicht explodierte.

„Fang mich doch", rief die Langnase und rannte wieder los. Kiss rannte sofort hinterher und lies eine verwirrte Meute zurück. Schwarzgurt schlug Sanji in eine Wand, da dieser nicht aufpasste.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ihr gewinnen könnt", meinte Arlong zu Luffy, da Zorro schnaufte, einer wegrannte und der Andere war in einer Wand.

„ **Ich glaube es nicht ich weis es** ", erwiderte Luffy ernst. Sanji kam aus dem Schutt und sah nicht verletzt aus.

„Du bist ziemlich zäh. Wenige halten meine Schläge aus, immerhin habe ich den 40 Dan beim Fischmenschenkarate", meinte der Graue.

„Es gibt viele solcher Leute gleich in der Nähe und einer von ihnen hätte wohl den 400", sagte Sanji nicht Beeindruckt

 **Bei Lysop**

Lysop rannte immer noch vor Kiss weg und der Fischmensch konnte ihn kaum einholen.

„Gut ich habe einen Weggelockt", dachte die Langnase. Er wollte den Fischmensch nur weglocken, aber nicht bekämpfen. Lysop stolperte und fiel hin, was aber nicht schlimm war da er einen großen Vorsprung hatte. Als er aufstand sah unbewusst zur Narbe die Black ihm gegeben hatte. Seine Miene änderte sich sofort.

„ _Ich bin echt ein Feigling_ ", dachte er wütend auf sich selbst.

„ _Ich bin mitgekommen um ein Piratenleben zu führen und ich renne weg. Was würden wohl Kaya-Chan und die Anderen über mich denken_ ", dachte er beschämt von sich und fasste einen Entschluss.

„ _Ich werde kämpfen, sonst hätte ich ihren Freundschaft nicht verdient und dürfte nicht mit ihnen Lachen_ ", dachte er weiter und wusste was er tun muss.

„ _Wo ist die Langnase bloß_ ", dachte der Fischmensch frustriert. Lysop hatte sich im Gebüsch versteckt und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Lysop schoss präzise die Sandale ab, so dass Kiss in Krähenfüße trat.

„Autsch!", schrie Kiss vor Schmerz und trat in noch mehr rein. Kiss sah, dass er von Krähenfüßen auf einmal umgeben war.

„Wie kann dieser Mensch es wagen", knurrte Kiss wütend. Er spuckte eine große Wasserkugel und sprengte ein paar Bäume weg. Doch Lysop hatte sich schon längst in Sicherheit gebracht. Kiss wurde wütender und trank Wasser aus einem Feld neben ihm. Nun schoss eine ganze Salve ab, doch Lysop hatte Glück und wurde nicht getroffen.

„ _So kann es nicht weiter gehen_ ", dachte die Langnase und ging in die Offensive.

„Hier fang", rief Lysop und warf eine Flache Sake, die der Fischmensch leicht fing.

„Was soll das denn du Waschlappen", spottete Kiss.

„Eisenstern", rief Lysop. Seine Kugle zerbrach die Flasche und traf Kiss in seinem rechten Auge.

„Ahhh!", schrie Kiss vor Schmerz. Er war voller Sake und die Scherben halfen dem Fischmensch auch nicht sonderlich.

„Pulverkugel", rief Lysop. Als sie Kiss traf war die Explosion stärker als normal. Das lag am Sake und ein wenig Rüstungs-Haki. Lysop kam aus seinem Versteck und sah Kiss am Boden liegend.

„Du mieser Kleiner", stöhnte Kiss erschöpft. Lysop erschrak, wollte ihm aber keine Zeit zur Erholung lassen.

„Lysop-Hammer", rief und schlug 9 Mal zu. Nun war Kiss bewusstlos und am Boden liegend mit vielen Beulen.

„Ich habe ihn besiegt!", schrie Lysop stolz auf seine Leistung.

„Ich muss zu den Anderen", seufzte Lysop erschöpft. Er rannte zurück und wusste er bräuchte mehr Ausdauer.

 **Im Arlong Park**

Der Kampf zwischen Sanji und Schwarzgurt ging immer noch weiter. Es wurden Schläge und Tritte ausgeteilt.

„Für einen Menschen bist du wirklich gut", sagte Schwarzgurt als er einen Tritt in seinen Rippen kassierte.

„Kann ich nur zurückgeben du Ölsardine", erwiderte Sanji als er einen Schlag auswich.

„Trotzdem wirst du verlieren und zwar wegen deinen Rittertum", spottete der Fischmensch als einen Kick an seiner Schulter abbekam.

„Mir ist es egal was du denkst und ich bin lieber bei meinen Haufen als bei Typen die eine Dame schlecht behandeln", antwortete Sanji ernst und wurde sauer. Der Koch zielte nun auf die Brust von Schwarzgurt, doch dieser fing das Bein, wirbelte Sanji im Kreis und warf ihn ins Wasser.

„Genau wegen dieser Gefühlsduselei für diese Miststück wirst du verlieren", höhnte der Fischmensch und sprang ins Wasser. Sobald er drin war packte er Sanji und ging er auf Tauchstation. Luffy Wut wurde wieder größer.

„wir könnten mit der Schlampe doch später Spaß haben", sagte ein Fischmensch und seine Kumpane lachten mit ihm. Die Ader auf Luffys Stirn wurde wieder sichtbar. Die Dorfbewohner waren angewidert. Bevor einer was sagen konnte schlug Luffy die 5 auf den Grund des Beckens. Man hörte den gedämpften Aufschlag.

„Wenn ihr Nami-Chan auch nur ein Haar krümmt, werdet ihr wissen was ein wahre Teufel ist", knurrte er noch wütender und sein Haki lies den Boden beben. Alle staunten vor Erfurcht vor dieser Macht.

„ _Und das nur wegen etwas verbalem_ ", dachte Nojiko.

„ _Ach Luffy-Kun_ ", dachte Nami berührt.

 **Unterwasser**

Der Tauchgang schmerzte Sanji sehr und er musste die Hände vorm Gesicht halten um nicht Luft samt Blut zu verlieren. Der Graue tauchte in eine höhere Wasserschicht.

„Ich bin überrascht, dass du das aushältst. Aber ihr Menschen könnt trotzdem nicht gewinnen", höhnte der Fischmensch. Sanji dachte fieberhaft an einer Lösung.

„Einen Moment mal. Er atmet gerade mit seinen Kiemen, also ist er jetzt nur ein sprechender Fisch", erkannte Sanji und wusste er bräuchte eine Ablenkung. Die 5 die Luffy nach unten schickte erfüllten diese Aufgabe. Der Koch biss in die Kiemen von Schwarzgurt und da Sanjis Luft die Kiemen blockierte tauchte der Graue auf. Sanji schnappte erstmal Luft und ging an Land. Der Grau war wütend als er dem Koch folgte.

„Du mieser Hund es wird zeit es zu beenden. Mit meinen 100-Zeigelbrecher", rief der Grau doch Sanji stampfte ihn in den Boden.

„mir reicht dein Geschwafel", sagte Sanji sauer und kickte ihn aus dem Boden.

„Nacken, Kinn, Zähne, Schulter", rief er und trat dieser Stellen mit voller Kraft.

„Mouton Shot", rief Sanji und kickte Sanji durch eine Wand.

„Gut gemacht Sanji", lobte der Käpt´n seinen Koch.

„Ach das war nichts. Einfache Bearbeitung von Meeresfrüchten", sagte Sanji gelassen und ging zu den überraschten Zuschauern.

„Toll gemacht", lobte Nami den Koch und war nicht überrascht.

„Danke Nami", sagte Sanji normal und Nami sah daraufhin überrascht an.

„Denkst du wirklich ich flirte mit dir wenn ich weiß wie du fühlst und vergessen wir nicht Luffy", erklärte Sanji und Nami nickte.

„Nun komm Octopus", sagte Zorro. Beide Schwertkämpfer hatten darauf gewartet, dass Zorro etwas besser ging. Sie wollten mit voller Kraft gegeneinander kämpfen.

„Ich werde dich besiegen, immerhin bin ich der 2 beste Schwertkämpfer der Fischmenschen-Insel", behauptete Okta. Er will sehen wie ernst es ihnen mit Nami ist. Okta stürmte auf Zorro zu.

„Johnny Yosaku eure Schwerter", rief Zorro und seine Kumpel warfen ihre Schwerter. Zorro nahm sein Wado-Ichi-Monji in den Mund und die fing die Schwerter perfekt. Er wich den Angriffen aus und griff zur selben Zeit an. Er stand nun hinter einen verwunderten Okta. Die Brust von Okta schmerzte sehr aber er war noch nicht besiegt. Sie kreuzten wider ihre Klingen und trafen sich gegenseitig bevor sie sich trennten. Zorro hatte die Schulter seines Gegners getroffen während Okta etwas vom Verband abschnitt. Okta sah nun gut wie Schlimm die Verletzung vom Grünhaarigen war.

„ _Wie kann er mit so einer Verletzung kämpfen_ ", fragte sich Okta.

„Du siehst wohl meine kleine Verletzung", sagte Zorro während Zorro etwas Blut verlor. Okta war schockiert von seiner Haltung und wusste, dass Nami in guten Händen war. Yosaku hatte den Zuschauern erklärt woher die Verletzung hatte und wie Schlimm sie immer noch ist. Nami war schockiert was in ihrer Abwesenheit passiert ist.

„ _Das Fieber steigt ich muss es schnell beenden, sonst bin ich erledigt_ ", dachte Zorro.

„Du bist wirklich gut, aber beenden wir es jetzt", sagte Okta und stürmte wieder auf Zorro zu. Dieser sah das Okta es nicht ernst meinte und er leicht kontern konnte.

„ _In Vergleich mit Falkenauge ist er nichts. Wenn ich der beste sein will muss ich all meine Gegner besiegen_ ", dachte Zorro entschlossen und ging in Position.

„Dragon Twister", rief Zorro. Okta wurde in die Luft erhoben, seine Schwerter zerstört und verletzt. Schließlich fiel Okta wider auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Gute Arbeit Zorro und ruh dich jetzt aus", sagte Luffy und Zorro setzte sich zu den Zuschauern.

„Ihr seit auch schon fertig", sagte Lysop als er keuchend ankam.

„Gut Lysop, ich wusste du würdest es schaffen", lobte er die Langnase.

Arlong war einfach nur fassungslos. Seine ganze Crew wurde auf ihn reduziert. Shredder und Muh-Kuh tauchten im Becken auf um den Kampf zwischen Luffy und Arlong bei zu wohnen.

„ **Na Spaß gehabt** ", neckte Luffy das Paar worauf sie erröteten.

„ **Okta ich weis, dass du heimlich den Menschen hier geholfen hast** ", verkündete der Gummimann und alle waren schockiert. Die Dorfbewohner darüber, dass es einen guten Fischmenschen gab und Arlong über den Verrat.

„Warum Okta?", fragte die Sägenase.

„Ich konnte es nicht mit ansehen wie sie gelitten haben. Es hatte mich zu sehr an meine Kindheit und Koala erinnert", sagte Okta und begann zu weinen.

„Doch es nützt alles nichts. Ich bin ein Teil der Probleme weil ich einfach zu schwach war", klagte er unter Tränen und die Dorfbewohner verstanden ihn.

„ **Okta du hast dein bestes getan um Nami ihren Albtraum zu erleichtern. Ich vergebe dir und ich bin nicht der einigste** ", sagte Luffy und die Dorfbewohner jubelten zustimmend. Auch Nami vergab ihm. Es brachte nichts in der Vergangenheit zu leben und er hatte sich eine zweite Chance verdient.

„Danke Strohhut. Vielen Dank euch allen", sagte Okta glücklich und erleichtert.

„Bis irgendwann", sagte Okta und schwamm weg.

„ **Nun Arlong bereite dich auf den Kampf deines Lebens vor** ", knurrte Luffy wütend. Nun würde der Kampf der Kapitäne beginnen, doch keiner ahnte, nicht mal Luffy selbst, was passieren würde.

Wie wird der Kampf enden? Was für ungeahnte Ereignisse werden passieren.

Erleb es beim nächsten Kapitel Königsschwur.

Mal so ne frage. Den Arc mit Foxy habe immer ausgelassen und finde ihn unnötig. Solch ihn auslassen und gleich zu Kuzan kommen oder habt ihr eine Idee.


	12. Königsschwur

**Königsschwur**

Die Zuschauer warteten gespannt darauf welcher der Kapitäne den ersten Zug machen würde. Arlong wurde durch Luffys Selbstsicherheit und seiner Ruhe unruhig, doch er überspielte es.

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen Mensch", spottete Arlong und warf Wasser aus seiner Hand. Alle waren davon überrascht, aber es schockierte sie als Luffy einfach verschwand.

„Hä?", sagte die Sägenase und Luffy schlug ihn weg. Der Gummimann verschwand wieder, dank seines Tempos, und schlug den Fischmenschen in den Boden.

„ **Glaub mir es fängt gerade erst an** ", meinte Luffy mit einem finsteren Grinsen. Er nahm Arlongs Arm, strecke ihn sodass sein Arm gespannt war und schlug mit seinem Ellenbogen auf den Ellenbogen von Arlong. Der Fischmensch schrie vor Schmerzen und Luffy machte nun dasselbe was Arlong noch mehr schreien lies. Danach schlug der Gummipirat direkt auf die Kniescheiben worauf Arlong wieder schrie. Die Sägenase hatte sehr große Schmerzen und er hatte lange nicht mehr erlebt. Die Zuschauer, vor allem seine Freunde, waren von seiner aggressiven Art und seiner Brutalität überrascht. Nun hob er den Fischmenschen mit seiner linken Hand hoch und drückte seinen Kopf. Arlong versuchte instinktive seinen Kopf zu befreien was jedoch nicht klappte.

„ **Na wie fühlt es sich an hilflos und voller Angst zu sein** ", stichelte der Gummimann.

„ **Dabei hätte ich dich sofort töten können, wenn ich gewollt hätte** ", sprach er weiter und Arlongs Augen weiterten sich.

„ **Aber wo bliebe der Spaß wenn ich dich schnell getötet hätte** ", sagte Luffy mit einem sadistischen Grinsen.

„ **Ich werde dich so leiden lassen, wie du es mit Nami-Chan getan hast** ", knurrte er wütend und schlug die Sägenase wider in den Boden. Er stellte sich mit einem Fuß auf die Brust des Fischmenschens, wie ein Löwe der Stolz über seiner Beute thront

„ **Steh auf! Du bist noch lange nicht fertig** ", brülle er Arlong an. Die Sägenase versuchte aufzustehen, konnte es jedoch nicht.

„ **Kannst du nicht aufstehen** ", spottete er wieder und Arlong knurrte ihn an.

„Du wirst dich noch wundern Menschenabschaum", sagte er wütend. Nun packte Luffy den Fischmenschen mit seiner linken Hand an dessen Hals, hob ihn hoch und drückte den Hals. Die Sägenase versuchte verzweifelt sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien, was aber scheiterte.

„ **Den einzigen Abschaum den ich hier sehe bist du. Aber ich bin ein guter Kerl und mache dir ein Angebot** ", sagte Luffy und warf ihn weg. Während die Zuschauer verwirrt waren, versuchte Arlong auf zu stehen.

„ **Wenn du um dein Leben bettelst. Wenn du auf die Knie gehst und um Vergebung bei Nami-Chan und ganz Kokos bettelst. Dann las ich dich mit Knochenbrüchen davon kommen** " forderte Luffy Arlong auf und die Zuschauer keuchten. Was er wollte wäre eine absolute Demütigung für Arlong.

„Niemals werde ich mich vor einem Menschen verneigen! Weist du überhaupt was der Unterschied zwischen uns ist!", schrie die Sägenase, jedoch blieb Luffy cool.

„ **Ich kenn einige** ", erwiderte er.

„ **Ich bin stärker, schneller, jünger, eine bessere Person und sehe besser aus als du** ", zählte Luffy sachlich nüchtern auf. Arlong knurrte wütend und einige Zuschauer lachten.

„ **Ich habe mal gelesen, dass bestimmte Haiarten doppelt bestückt sind und das brauchst du wohl auch. Aber auch wenn 2 Kleine besser sind als ein Kleiner, so ist er immer noch klein** ", stichelte Luffy. Er herrschte kurz stille, bevor jeder anfing lauthals zu lachen.

„Die Fischpower!", schrie Arlong sehr wütend und schlug Luffy ins Gesicht, was aber nichts brachte. Luffy schlug ihn so hart ins Gesicht, dass sein Gebiss zerbröselte. Arlong stand wieder auf und seine Zähne waren wider da.

„Es nützt nichts meine Zähne zu zerstören, sie werden immer wider kommen und jedes Mal schärfer sein", sagte Arlong und nahm 2 weitere male seine Gebisse raus, sodass das 2 weitere Gebisse in seinen Händen waren. Er attackierte Luffy mit seinen Zähnen doch sie zerbröselten.

„ **Deine Zähne bringen dir nichts** ", sagte Luffy. Er versetze Arlong ein Kopfstoß und trat ihn mit seinem Knie in den Bauch.

„ **Ich werde meine Crew schützen denn sie können, dass was ich nicht kann. Ich kann nicht kochen, nicht Lügen, keine Schwerter benutzen und navigieren ist auch nicht meine Stärke. Ohne ihre Hilfe wäre ich nicht weit gekommen und ich werde sie beschützten damit sie ihre Träume erreichen können. Denn jeder von ihnen ist unersetzbar** ", sprach Luffy ehrlich und seine Crew sah ihn bewundert an. So einen großen Wert für ihn zu haben machte sie froh und jeder wollte sein bestes geben und zwar für alle.

„Das ist das erbärmlichste was ich je gehört habe", spottete Arlong und kassierte einen Schlag von Luffy, sodass er ins Becken fiel. Im Wasser positionierte er sich vor Luffy.

„Shark On Darts", rief Arlong und stürzte sich in brachialer Geschwindigkeit auf Luffy. Bis auf Luffy sahen sie nur Wasserspritzer. Luffy packte die fliegende Sägenase und warf sie in den Turm vom Park. Arlong landete auf einen Terminal, welches er aktivierte. Das bemerkte der Fischmensch jedoch nicht, da sich wieder auf Luffy stürzte. Luffy wich aus und Arlong war wieder im Wasser.

„ **Du bist zu lahm** ", spottete der Gummimann.

„Diesmal mit vollem Tempo dachte Arlong.

„Shark On Darts", rief er und stürzte sich noch schneller auf Luffy. Dieser Schlug Arlong direkt in Turm zurück.

„ **Du begreifst wirklich nicht, dass du keine Chance gegen mich hast oder?** ", fragte Luffy rhetorisch. Alle waren sowohl Beeindruckt als auch schockiert, mit welcher Leichtigkeit Luffy Arlong deklassierte. Arlong reichte es und er war rasend vor Wut. Seine Augen sahen aus wie die von einem wütenden Seekönig aus.

„Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu beleidigen und zu verhöhnen, du niederer Primat!", schrie der nun bewaffnete Arlong. Es war eingroßes wie auch langes Schwert und es war mit Sacken gespickt.

„Das Sägemesser!", schrie Nami schockiert.

„ **Wie konntest du es wagen das Leben von Nami-Chan in eine Hölle zu verwandeln** ", antwortete er sehr wütend. Seine Wut hatte er im Kampf etwas abgebaut, doch diese Bemerkung lies ihn so wütend werden wie zu beginn werden. Arlong griff Luffy mit seinem Schwert an, doch Luffy wich immer aus. Er hörte auf der Spitze des Turms ein schwaches Echo von Namis Stimme. Er wusste wo er jetzt hin wollte.

„ **Rasiermesser** ", murmelte er und verschwand.

„ **Hier oben bin ich** ", rief er jetzt von der Spitze des Turms. Alle waren schockiert wie schnell er es nach da oben geschafft hatte. Er warf die Flagge vom Turm und schlug unter sich, sodass ein großes Loch entstand. Arlong folgte ihm in seiner Wut blind hinterher.

„Mein altes Arbeitszimmer", dachte Nami.

 **Im Zimmer**

Luffy stand in einem Raum der voller Stapel von Seekarten war und außerdem war da ein kleiner Tisch mit passendem Stuhl.

„Na Beeindruckt?", fragte Arlong als er da zu kam.

„Das ist Namis Arbeitszimmer, wo sie für mich ihre Seekarten machen wird", erklärte der Fischmensch. Luffy hörte ihn kaum zu da eine Feder die mit getrocknetem Blut bedeckt war seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er hob sie hoch und spürte Namis Gefühle in diesem Raum. Trauer, Einsamkeit, Angst, Heimweh, Hass auf Arlong und Hass auf sich selbst. Hass auf ihre Begabung und Hass auf ihren Traum eine Weltkarte zu zeichnen. Luffys Wut stieg rapide an und stand kurz vor einer Explosion.

 **Draußen**

Alle waren gespannt wie es weiter gehen würde.

„Es ist ziemlich ruhig", sagte Sanji.

„Ja die Ruhe vor dem Sturm", meinte Zorro. Er sah zu Shredder und Muh-Kuh, welche sehr ängstlich waren.

„Was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Zorro verwirrt. Die Beiden sahen ängstlich zum Turm.

„ **Was ist sie für dich?** ", hörten die Luffy fragen und jeder war überrascht, dass sie ihn hören konnten. Arlong hatte Namis Zimmer mit Wanzen verwanzen lassen, sodass sich jeder im Arlong Park damals an ihrem Leid ergötzen konnte. Das Terminal diente zur Steuerung und vorhin hatte Arlong es wider aktiviert. Im Zimmer war Arlong von dieser Frage verwirrt und irgendwas sagte ihm es nicht zu übertreiben, doch seine Arroganz gepaart mit seiner Wut ließ es nicht zu.

„Sie ist mein Werkzeug und zwar für alle Zeit. Immerhin ist sie ohne ihre Begabung nur ein nutzloser Mensch"; sagte Arlong mit einer Stimme voller Bosheit und lachte dann auf Namis Kosten.

Arlong hatte seinen letzten Sargnagel eingeschlagen. Luffys Sicherung knallte durch und die ganze Insel wurde von seinem Königs-Haki samt Tötungsabsicht überflutet. Jeder konnte es spüren und einige machten es Angst. Jedoch fühlte sich alle sicher, geborgen und wärme. Arlong war im Epizentrum und bekam die volle Breitseite ab. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub und dann sah er wie sich Luffy veränderte. Abgesehen von seinen Kopf wurde sein Körper in dunkelrotes Rüstungs-Haki bedeckt. Sein Flammenmuster wurde Schwarz und erstreckte sich auch auf seinen rechten Arm. Seine Augenringe wurden auch rot und sein Haar wurde noch wilder.

„ **Du Bastard** ", murmelte Luffy mit dämonischer Stimme bevor er seinen Kopf hob. Arlong erschrak als neben Luffy ein menschliches Affengesicht erschien. Diese Erscheinung schien in Luffy zu gleiten. Seltsamer Weise hörte nur Arlong die Dämonischestimme und alle anderen hörten nur ein extrem wütenden Luffy.

„ **Ich werde dieses Gefängnis und dich zerstören** ", schrie der Gummimann.

 **Marine HQ**

Garp spürte etwas und ging zu einem Balkon der nach Osten ausgerichtet war.

„Ach Luffy", dachte sein Opa.

„Was ist los Garp?", fragte sein alter Freund.

„Ich bin stolz auf ihn", sagte Garp, grinste und gab einen Daumen nach oben was Sengoku verwirrte.

 **Auf dem Meer**

Ace wollte gerade los um Blackbeard zu jagen als er was spürte.

„Echt jetzt? Luffy hat eine Freundin vor mir!", jammerte Ace rum, was seine Familie zum lachen brachte. Ace war natürlich froh für Luffy, aber fand es blöd der einzige unter den Brüdern zu sein der keine Freundin hatte.

„Für eine Rotznase ist dein Bruder interessant", kommentierte Whitebeard als er die Kraft und Wut spürte.

 **Bartigo**

„Spürt ihr es auch?", fragte Dragon Sabo und Koala welche nickten. Sie konnten alle seine Wut und Macht spüren.

„Pass gut auf sie auf", dachte Dragon.

 **Zurück im Arlong Park**

„Es zeit dich fertig zu machen", sagte Luffy und streckte seine rechte Faust sehr hoch in den Himmel. Luffy faste einen Entschluss und begann zu reden.

„ **Ich Monkey D. Luffy schwöre heute eins** ", finge er an, jedoch wusste er nicht, dass seine Rede alle mitbekommen würden.

„ **Ich werde Nami-Chan beschützen und dafür sorgen, dass ihr Lächeln nie wider verblassen wird. Nie wieder soll sie vor Traurigkeit weinen, Nie wieder in Angst leben und Nie wieder ihren Traum hassen. Das schwöre ich bei meiner Seele, bei meinen Traum und jeder der ihr etwas tun will bekommt es mit mir zu tun. Das schwöre ich als zukünftiger König der Piraten, denn Nami-Chan ist die zukünftige Königin der Piraten!** ", schwur Luffy und lies sein Herz reden. Alle waren schockiert und jeder hatte große Augen samt runterhängendem Kiefer. Nojiko, Genzo und die Strohhüte sahen sofort zu Nami um ihre Reaktion zu sehen. Nami strahlte wie noch nie zuvor und Freudentränen liefen von ihren Wangen hinunter.

„Er liebt mich", dachte sie so glücklich wie noch nie und ihr wurde auch so warm ums Herz wie noch nie. Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte auch eine wichtige Erkenntnis.

„Er will mich als seine Königin. Ich soll neben ihm und nicht hinter ihm stehen. Dafür muss ich stärker werden", wurde tief ihn ihr Gedacht, jedoch sollte der Gedanke bald zur Oberfläche steigen.

„ **Gum-Gum** ", rief er als seine Faust nach unten schnellte.

„ **Saruken** ", sprach er weiter und seine Faust wurde in goldene Flammen gehüllt, die seiner Faust Ähnlichkeit mit einer Affenfaust gaben. Luffy sprang dann sehr hoch.

„ **Pistole!** ", schrie er und als seine Faust die Wolkendecke durchbrach sah seine Faust aus wie ein kleiner goldener Meteor. Die Faust war nicht weit von Arlong weg als er was hörte.

„Bereust du was du getan hast?", fragte eine harte Stimme die Arlong aus seinem Schockzustand brachte. Er sein ganzes Leben schnell durchlauf, faste eine Entschluss und öffnete seine Augen welche einen aufrichtigen Blick zeigte.

„Auch wenn ich Fehler gemacht bereue ich es nicht, denn ich glaube an meine Überzeugungen bis zum Schluss. So bin ich nun mal, so ist Arlong", antwortete Arlong fest. Luffy schlug Arlong durch den Arlong Park und goldene Flammen verschlangen den Turm. Doch die Flammen begannen auf den ganzen Park überzugreifen. Die Meerestiere tauchten ab und die Menschen flohen panisch.

„Nein! Wir können nicht gehen. Luffy-Kun!", schrie Nami verzweifelt und wollte nicht weg. Doch Nojiko packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie weg. Ein goldener Flammentornado entstand der den gesamten Arlong Park verschlang und so schnell wie er erschien verschwand er. Der Arlong Park war nur noch Asche. Nami fühlte sich schrecklich und ihr Herz schmerzte unendlich.

„Es kann nicht sein", dachte sie verzweifelt und war den Tränen nah. Aus einem großen Aschehaufen tauchte Luffy auf der wieder normal aussah und sehr erschöpft war.

„Nami-Chan wir bleiben immer zusammen!", schrie er laut und alle sahen zu ihn. Nami weinte wieder Freudentränen und rannte zu ihm. Nami sprang in seine Arme und beide genossen die Umarmung.

„Luffy-Kun danke für alles und wir konnten hören was du gesagt hast", sagte Nami mit roten Wangen worauf Luffy errötete und setze Nami wieder runter.

„Das war das schönste was je jemand zu mir gesagt hat. Ich liebe dich Luffy-Kun", sagte sie ehrlich und küsste ihn. Luffy war überrascht erwiderte den Kuss schnell. Beide fühlten sich in diesem Augenblick vollkommen. Doch wegen Sauerstoff mangels mussten sie sich voneinander lösen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Nami-Chan", erwiderte er und küsste sie jetzt leidenschaftlich. Namis Beine wurden weich wie Pudding und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während er seine Arme um Taille legte. Die Dorfbewohner jubelten dem Paar zu.

Genzo freute sich für Nami und auch wenn er noch mal mit Luffy reden muss.

Nojiko freute sich für ihre Schwester, dass ihr aller Albtraum vorbei war und sie jemanden gefunden hat der sie über alles Liebt.

Zorro freute sich auch für sie und fragte sich wie es sich in Zukunft auswirken würde.

Sanji freute sich auch sie und er wusste, dass Luffy Nami richtig behandeln würde.

Lysop freute sich für die Beiden auch wenn ihn Kaya erinnerte und wie sehr er sie vermisste.

In Luffys Mindscape

Es war eine große Kammer und in ihr stand eine Figur welche man wegen Schatten nicht erkennen konnte. Die Gestalt hatte in der linken Hand eine blau-schwarze Flamme.

„Auch wenn er viele Sünden begangen hat, so hat er seinen Weg nie verlasen und seine Überzeugungen nie Verraten. So etwas respektiere ich und denke er würde mir zustimmen, wenn ich sagen dass du eine zweite Chance verdient hast", sagte die Gestalt. Die Flamme wurde ganz blau und erlosch.

„Ich bin gespannt wie es weiter gehen wird, junger Affe", sagte die und die Gestalt. Ein paar Schatten verschwanden und man konnte das Gesicht erkennen. Die Gestalt war das Gesicht, welches Arlong vorhin gesehen hatte.

Nun wie fandet ihr es.

Um auf Luffys inneren Affen zu kommen. Er ist kein Dämon oder so und nicht in ihn versiegelt oder der gleichen. Er gehört zu Luffy ganz einfach.

Luffy wird seine Kraft ernst nach dem Time Skip bewusst verwenden können und davor wird er nicht so oft auftauchen. Falls ihr euch fragt was es mit ihn zu tun hat.

Lest weiter.


	13. Ein ungewöhnliches Familientreffen

**Ein ungewöhnliches Familientreffen**

Die Dorfbewohner jubelten immer noch dem Paar zu, welches sich voneinander gelöst hatte und verlegen war. Doch es tauchte ein Stimmungskiller auf.

„Das war unerwartet, aber jetzt steht ihr unter meinem Befehl von Käpt´n Ratte", piepste Nami wollte ihm sofort eine Scheuern, doch Luffy legte sie mit seinem Haki schlafen.

„Er wird seine Strafe noch bekommen, keine Sorge", flüsterte Luffy zu seiner Freundin, welche glücklich nickte.

„Also last uns feiern!", rief der Strohhut und es begann eine große Party. Doch davor wurden sie vom Arzt untersucht. Lysop war nicht verletzt, Sanji hatte ein paar angeknackste Rippen, bei Zorro wurde seine Wunde endlich genäht, Luffy war unverletzt und Nami wurde gerade unersucht. Trotzdem ging Zorro gleich nach dem Arztbesuch saufen, Lysop sang und Sanji ging sowohl auf Rezeptjagd wie auch Schürzenjagd.

„Es wird eine Narbe bleiben", sagte der Arzt zu Nami, nachdem er sich die Wunde angesehen hatte.

„Kannst du mir ein neues Tattoo machen?", fragte sie und der Arzt nickte. Luffy ging dann erstmal was essen. Nach 1 Stunde kam er mit Essen für Nami zurück. Das Tattoo wurde gerade fertig als er ankam.

„Na wie sieht es aus?", fragte Nami. Ihr Tattoo war eine Kombination aus einer Orange und einer Windmühle.

„Das passt zu dir", meinte ihr Freund lächelt und bekam dafür ein Kuss auf die Wange. Nach dem Nami was gegessen hatte gingen sie zum Grab von Bellemere. Dort war schon Genzo der einer Flasche Sake über das Holzgrab goss.

„Deine Töchter wurde stark und erwachsen. Nami hat sich sogar verliebt", sagte er vor sich hin. Das Paar tauchte auf und lag eine Blume wie 3 Orangen da. Beide saßen sich hin und kuschelten sich aneinander.

„Halte dein Wort Junge, sonst finde und töte ich dich", sagte Genzo ernst doch Luffy beeindruckt es nicht.

„Was anderes hatte ich nicht vor", erwiderte der Gummipirat. Nami kicherte wegen der Szene und sah dann Genzo an.

„Ich werde mit Luffy-Kun und den Anderen weiter segeln", erklärte sie und ihren Augen zeigte ihre Entschlossenheit. Genzo musste einfach grinsen, da Nami ihn sehr an Bellemere erinnerte.

„Das hatte ich erwartet, doch ich weiß das du in guten Händen bist", meinte Genzo und das Paar lächelte. Nojiko und die restliche Crew tauchten auch auf. Es war kurz still bevor Luffy was einfiel.

„Meine Familie kommt morgen", erzählt er fröhlich und die Anderen waren überrascht.

„ _Hoffentlich mögen sie mich_ ", dachte Nami leicht besorgt.

„Woher weist du das?", fragte Zorro.

„Sie haben vorhin angerufen und gesagt, dass sie morgen hier sein werden", erklärte der Pirat.

„Meine Familie ist einzigartig, also seit nicht schockiert wenn sie morgen auftauchen", erklärte der Träger des D ernst und alle hoben die Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie schlimm kann es schon sein", dachten alle.

„Luffy-Kun hilfst du mir ein paar Sachen von zuhause zu holen?", fragte sie ihren Freund süß.

„Natürlich Nami-Chan", antwortete er seiner Freundin grinsend und das Paar ging Hand in Hand zu ihrem alten Haus. Die Strohhüte gingen zurück zur Party während Genzo und Nojiko noch beim Grab blieben. Nami und Luffy packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Es wurde spät und der Mond leuchtete hell in der Nacht.

„Luffy-Kun", fing Nami an, redete jedoch nicht weiter.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er ruhig.

„Können wir gemeinsam im Bett schlafen?", fragte seine Freundin und sie wurde knallrot. Luffy wurde auch rot wie eine Tomate.

„In Ordnung, solange wir nur schlafen", antwortete er und Nami nickte glücklich.

Als sie zu Bett gingen trug Luffy nur seine Boxer und Nami entschied sich für ein Nachthemd. Die Piratin errötete stark als sie seinen Körper sah.

„ _Er sieht so gut aus. Ich frage mich wie – nein nicht so denken_ ", ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken. Jedoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass intimere Gedanken ihren Geist überfluteten. Schließlich legten sie sich hin.

„Gute Nacht Nami-Chan, ich liebe dich", sagte Luffy.

„Gute Nacht Luffy-Kun, ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte sie und küssten sich noch mal bevor sie einschliefen.

 **Am Morgen**

Sie wurden durch die Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, doch keiner der Beiden wollte sich voneinander trennen, doch sie mussten raus.

„Guten Morgen Luffy-Kun. Wir müssen raus", flüsterte Nami liebevoll.

„Ich weis. Guten Morgen Nami-Chan", erwiderte ihr Freund glücklich. Nach dem sie sich fertig gemacht gingen sie raus. Zorro, Sanji, Lysop, Genzo und Nojiko waren schon wach und beim Dorfplatz. Das restliche Dorf schlief noch.

„Guten Morgen Leute", rief das Paar wie aus einem Munde worauf sie grinsten. Die Anderen begrüßten sie auch und danach führte Luffy sie zu einer Klippe.

„Sind sie dir sehr ähnlich?", fragte Sanji seinen Käpt´n.

„Wir sind nicht blutsverwandt, wir tranken zusammen Sake. Doch so was spielt keine Rolle bei uns", erklärte Luffy.

„Sie werden gleich da sein und seid nicht zu schockiert", meinte er als sie ankamen und sich vor ihnen hinstellte.

„Als erstes mein großer Bruder", sagte der Gummimann als rechts neben ihm eine Feuersäule entstand. Das Feuer nahm die Form eines Körpers an. Es war ein junger Mann der mit dem Rücken zu ihnen hockte. Er trug einen orangefarbenen Hut, eine Kette und schwarze Shorts. Doch was sie erschreckte war sein Tattoo, ein lila Kreuz auf dem ein Gesicht mit einem weisen Bart. Dieses Tattoo war das Zeichen der Whitebeard-Piraten. Er stand auf und drehte sich um. Man konnte nun erkennen, dass sein Hut links einen traurigen und rechts einen lachenden Smiley, an seiner Kette war ein Totenkopf und er hatte Sommersprossen.

„Das ist Portgas D. Ace. 2 Kommandant der Whitebeard-Piraten", sagte Luffy und alle waren schockiert. Links vom Strohhutträger landeten Koala und Sabo.

„Das ist Koala, meine Schwester und Ersatzlehrerin für Fischmenschen-Karate bei den Revolutionären. Das ist Sabo, mein anderer Bruder. Er ist Koalas Freund und Taktischer Direktor und Nummer 2 der Revos", sprach er weiter und schockierte alle noch mehr. Hinter Luffy landete Garp und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen hin.

„Das ist mein Opa, Monkey D. Garp. Vize-Admiral und Held der Marine", fuhr der Strohhut weiter und die Anwesenden dachten, dass sie nichts mehr schocken konnte. Doch da landete Dragon perfekt zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Sohn.

„Das ist mein Dad, Monkey D. Dragon. Anführer der Revos", stellte er seinen Vater vor.

„ _Was ist das für eine Familie_ ", dachten alle Anwesenden.

„Und schließlich gibt es noch mich. Monkey D. Luffy, zukünftiger König der Piraten", stellte er sich nochmals vor und machte die Familienvorstellung komplett.

„Ihr müsst doch nicht so ein Gesicht machen", meinte der Gummimann lachend und brachte die Anderen aus ihrem Schock.

„Luffy-Kun warne uns beim nächsten mal besser oder es setzt was", drohte seine Freundin mit geballter Faust, doch er grinste frech.

„Du bist heiß wenn du sauer bist", sagte er im liebevollen Ton und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Namis Wut verflog sofort und erwiderte den Kuss. Nach dem sie sich voneinander lösten hatten lächelten sie.

„Das ist meine Crew", fing er an.

„Das ist Zorro. Er will der bester Schwertkämpfer werden", stellte er den Schwertkämpfer vor.

„Lysop ist mein Schütze und Sohn von Yasopp", stellte der Strohhut die Langnase vor.

„Das ist Sanji, unser Koch und Kickmeister", erzählte der Gummimann.

„Und das ist meine Nami-Chan. Meine Navigatorin, meine Freundin und zukünftige Königin", stellte Luffy seine Herzensdame vor. Nami wurde rot und war sehr nervös.

Die Navigatorin fühlte es wie seine Familie sie mit ihren Blicken durchbohrte.

„Willkommen in der Familie", rief Garp plötzlich und umarmte Nami, was sie sehr verwirrte.

„Sie passt gut zu ihm", sagte Dragon und Nami wurde wieder runter gelassen.

„Jetzt ist Ace der einzige ohne Freudnin", sprach Sabo im amüsierten Ton, worauf Koala kicherte und Ace schmollte.

„Dad ich habe eine neue Ebene bei meinem Haki erreicht", erzählte er seinem Vater.

„Das hatte ich mir gedacht. Zeig es mal", antwortetet ihm sein Vater. Luffys Arm glänzte schwarz, doch um rot zu werden musste er sich konzentrieren.

„Du musst mehr trainieren, um dein Haki besser zu nutzen", kommentierte Garp.

„Ich fühlte mich beim Kampf gegen Arlong komisch, als wäre ich nicht ganz ich. Außerdem habe ich Gum-Gum-Saruken-Pistole verwendet, obwohl ich diese Technik nicht kannte", erzählte der Enkel Garps und sowohl sein Vater wie auch sein Opa waren erschrocken darüber.

„Was das war musst du selber raus finden", sagte Garp.

„Wie war die Reise bis jetzt?", wollte Dragon wissen.

„Hier kannst du es dir durchlesen", meinte der Strohhut und gab ihm sein Notizbuch.

„Was hast du eigentlich rein geschrieben?", fragte Lysop.

„Was wir erlebt haben, ob der Ort durch die Revos oder/und Marine geschützt werden soll und ein paar Dinge mehr", antwortete seinem Freund.

„Was für Dinge waren das?", fragte Zorro ernst.

„Nun ich habe meinem Tou-san versprochen ihm zu helfen die Weltregierung zu stürzten. Die Orte im East-Blue sollen Nahrung liefern und keine Sorge sie werden nicht aus genutzt", offenbarte und seine Crew war schockiert.

„Also werden wir irgendwann gegen die Weltregierung kämpfen", stellte Sanji fest.

„Ja und wer nicht will kann gehen, ich werde nicht nachtragend sein", erklärte Luffy. Alle aus seiner Crew sahen sich an, nickten und gaben ihm eine Kopfnuss. Er hatte jetzt 4 große Beulen auf seinem Kopf. Luffy tat es zwar weh, musst aber nicht rum jaulen deswegen.

„Wenn du denkest ich werde wegen so was die Crew verlasse bist du schief gewickelt", meinte Zorro grinsend.

„Wir sind immer hin Freunde", sprach Lysop ernst.

„Uns wirst du nicht los", kommentierte Sanji grinsend.

„Wir werden diesen Weg gemeinsam bis zum Ende gehen", sagte Nami Aufrichtig und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Luffy strahlte heller als die Sonne und musste sich ein paar Tränen abwischen.

„Ihr seid die beste Crew die es gibt", sagte er glücklich und zog seine Freunde in eine Gruppenumarmung. Seine Familie freuten sich für, weil er so tolle Freunde gefunden hat.

„Ach Opa ich hab da ein paar Leute die du dir mal anschauen sollst", meinte Luffy nach der Gruppenumarmung und erzählte seinem Opa von der Ratte. Sein Enkel führte sie zu einer anderen Klippe wo die Ratte samt seiner Soldaten gefesselt saßen. Die Ratte dacht es wäre gut als Vize-Admiral Garp auftauchte, doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck sprach eine andere Sprache.

„Ihr seid also die Marinesoldaten die mit Piraten gemeinsame Sache gemacht haben", sprach er wütend. Die Ratte sah dann die Strohhüte hinter Garp.

„Warum kümmerst du dich nicht um die Piraten du Trottel!", schrie die Ratte und vergas wer Garp war.

„Er ist mein Enkel und ihr habt Schande über die Marine gebracht. Daher verhänge ich für euch die Todesstrafe", sagte Garp in einem dunklen Ton. Garp stürzte nach vorne und schickte alle, bis auf Ratte, ins Meer.

„Beende du es mein Sohn", meinte Garp. Dragon war auf einmal vor Ratte und kickte ihn weg. Gerade als die Ratte die Kippe verlassen hatte schlug Dragon ihn ins Meer.

„Das Problem wäre gelöst", sagte er gelassen.

„Ach Luffy wir konnten kurz nach dem du weg warst, etwas Erstaunliches zu ende entwickeln", sagte Sabo zu ihm. Dragon holte eine Metallkugel raus.

„Diese Kugel erzeugt einen Raum wo Schwerkraft und Zeit anders sind als normal. Unsere jetzigen Modelle schaffen einen Raum in dem 1 Monat draußen ein Tag ist und das bei 3-facher Schwerkraft. Außerdem forschen wir weiter daran es zu optimieren.", erzählte der Anführer der Revos und alle waren erstaunt.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sein Sohn neugierig.

„Das bleibt Geheim", antwortete sein Vater.

„Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr sie zum Training nutzen. Wir haben genug davon gemacht", schlug Dragon vor.

„Also ich bin dafür und ihr?", fragte er seine Crew.

„Von mir aus gerne", sagte Zorro grinsend.

„Klingt nach Spaß", kommentierte", Sanji auch grinsend.

„In Ordnung", sagte Lysop.

„Bin dabei", sagte Nami entschlossen.

„Dann wird Koala mit Nami trainieren, Sabo mit Sanji, sowohl für Lysop als auch Zorro werden noch welcher kommen und Luffy wird mit mir und Vater trainieren. Es werden 6 lang trainiert und ein Tag wird geruht", ordnete Dragon an und alle nickten. Sie trennten sich und trafen sich mit ihren Trainern.

 **Bei Nami**

Die Beiden Mädchen trafen sich auf einer Ebene in der Nähe vom Namis Elternhaus.

„Wie funktioniert das jetzt?", fragte Nami.

„Einfach auf die Kugel drücken und sie aktiviert sich. Und keine Sorge wegen Essen und so. Ich hab was dabei", erzählte Koala. Sie aktivierte die Kugle und es entstand ein weißer Raum, ohne Tür und die erhöhte Schwerkraft war spürbar.

„Bevor wir beginne, will ich dir noch meine Geschichte erzählen", sagte Koala und Nami war verwundert, hörte jedoch zu. Koala erzählte wie sie versklavt wurde, ihre Zeit bei den Sonnen-Piraten und wie sie zu den Revos kam. Nami war überrascht wie ähnlich sie sich waren.

„Deswegen hast du Fischmenschen-Karate gelernt, um ihr Vermächtnis zu ehren richtig", schlussfolgerte die Piratin und Koala nickte.

„Warum möchtest du stärker werden? Was treibt dich an?", fragte Koala.

„Ich will neben Luffy-Kun stehen und nicht immer beschützt werden. Gemeinsam kämpfen, weil ich ihn nicht verlieren will", sagte Nami entschlossen und Koala grinste.

„Gut zuerst müssen wir uns an die Schwerkraft gewöhnen. Danach trainieren wir Haki und wenn du willst kannst du auch den Umgang mit deinen Kampfstab trainieren und wenn du willst Fischmenschen-Karate lernen", stellte Koala den Plan auf.

„Dann legen wir los!", rief Nami und war bereit alles zu geben.

 **Bei Sanji**

Der Koch und Sabo trafen sich an einer anderen Ecke von Kokos. Sabo erklärte ihm wie die Kugel funktionierte.

„Wie sieht der Trainingsplan aus?", fragte der Koch.

„Zuerst die Gewöhnung an die Schwerkraft, danach Haki und natürlich deine Kicks. Vielleicht kannst du auch die Formel-6 lernen, dass sein 6 geheime Techniken der Marine", erzählte der Bruder von Luffy

„Dann muss ich sehr anstrengen viel zu lernen. Immerhin brauch ich als Koch die besten Zutaten", erwiderte Sanji grinsend und Sabo aktivierte die Kugel.

 **Bei Zorro**

Zorro lief eine weile umher und landete wieder am Ausgangspunkt.

„Was soll das!", schrie er verwirrt. Zu seinem Pech war sein Orientierungssinn sehr schlecht. Selbst eine Kartoffel hatte einen besseren.

„Hier bist du also", sagte ein Mann mit grünen Augen und rotem Haar. Dieser Mann trug schwarze Klamotten und trug zwei Schwerter an seinen Hüften.

„Du bist also mein Trainer", stellte Zorro fest.

„Ja ich bin Josh", stellte sich der Schwertkämpfer vor. Er erklärte dem Pirat wie die Kugel funktionierte und aktivierte sie.

„Nun zuerst an die Schwerkraft gewöhnen dann Haki und meine Schwertkunst verbessern, richtig?", nahm Zorro an.

„Stimmt, aber auch wirst du lernen wie du deine Schwerter mit Haki versetzt", sagte Josh.

 **Bei Lysop**

„Da bist du ja", sagt ein Mann in dunkelgrüner Kleidung, braunen Augen und schwarzem Haar.

„Ich bin Lysop und du?", fragte die Langnase.

„Ich bin Erik. Du wirst dich an die Schwerkraft gewöhnen, Haki lernen und dein Geschick als Schützte verbessern", erklärte Erik und aktivierte die Kugel.

 **Bei Luffy**

Garp und Dragon warteten bei den überesten des Arlong Parks auf Luffy.

„Denkst du dasselbe was ich denke?", fragte Garp seinen Sohn.

„Ja und weil ich es geahnt hatte, nahm ich es mit", erzählte Dragon und Luffy tauchte dann auf. Ihm wurde auch erklärt wie die Kugel funktioniert.

„Ich hab eine gute Vorstellung von dem was ich trainieren werde. Ihr müsst nichts sagen", meinte Luffy.

„Dann wird es dich ja nicht überraschen wenn du lernst wie man eine Waffe verwendet", erwiderte Dragon.

„Warum sollte ich das lernen? Ich brauch keine Waffe", antwortete Luffy.

„Was ist aber wenn du gegen einen Gegner kämpfst wo deine Schläge nichts bringen. Eine Waffe könnte dich dann retten. Außerdem kannst du dich so besser gegen Schwerter verteidigen", argumentierte Garp und Luffy wusste, dass es stimmte.

„Okay und welche Waffe habt ihr ausgesucht?", fragte der Gummimann.

„Erstmal einen Speer", sagte Garp und holte einen normalen Speer hervor. Er war aus Holz und eine Stahlspitze.

„Und das haben wir auch", sprach Dragon und holte eine lange Kiste hervor.

„Was ist in der Kiste?", fragte er seinen Vater neugierig.

„Diese Kiste wird seit Generationen in unserer Familie weitergegeben und es heißt in ihr sei ein mächtiger Kampfstab. Doch bisher konnte niemand sie öffnen", erzählte Luffy Vater.

„Versuch du es", forderte Dragon seinen Sohn auf. Er öffnete die Kiste und in ihr war ein schwarzer Kampstab. Auf der Innenseite der Kiste stand was.

Wer diesen Stab verwenden will muss genau hören, denn die Antwort ist nirgends aber trotzdem immer bei dir

Luffy war sehr verwundert und berührte den Stab. Als er ihn berührte hörte er eine schwache Stimme die etwas flüsterte. Erst verstand er nicht was gesagt wurde, doch die Stimme wurde lauter und als er es verstand wurde es ihm klar.

„Du heißt Saru", flüsterte Luffy und nahm den Stab raus. Auf dem Boden stand noch eine Inschrift.

Das Glück soll mit dir sein junger Krieger, denn die verblendeten Himmlischen werden dich vernichten wollen. Ohne genügend Kraft wirst du sterben.

„Diese Waffe ist wohl auch für den Benutzer ein Risiko", dachte Luffy und sah noch einen Text den er sich aufschrieb.

Garp und Dragon waren erstaunt, konnten sich aber nicht ein Grinsen verkneifen

„Also fangen wir an", rief Luffy.

 **6 Tage später**

Das Training war vorbei und jeder hatte schnell weiterentwickelt. Jeder der Strohhüte konnte nun sein Haki bewusst verwenden. Luffy nun es auch kontrollieren ob es rot oder schwarz sein soll. Garp sagte ihm er solle es schwarz lassen um nicht unnötig Leute auf sich aufmerksam zu machen Luffy lernte schnell wie man mit einem Speer umgeht und war sehr begabt mit ihm. Doch der Kampstab schien eher seine Waffe zu sein und er konnte sie fabelhaft verwenden. Trotzdem spürte er, dass er die Macht von Saru noch nicht aushalten würde.

Nami wurde auch viel besser mit ihrem Kampfstab und bekam eine Schriftrolle wo die Grundzüge des Fischmenschen-Karates aufgelistet waren.

Zorro konnte nun auch gut mit einem Schwert kämpfen und konnte sein Schwert mit Haki versetzten.

Sanjis Kicks wurden deutlich stärker und er bekam eine Schriftrolle wo die Erklärungen für die Formel-6 drin standen.

Lysops Geschick als Schütze verbesserte sich sehr.

Nami war die erste die am Treffpunkt, die Klippe wo Luffys Familie ankam, erreichte.

„Hallo Nami", grüßte Dragon Nami.

„Hallo", erwiderte Nami schüchtern.

„Nami ich weiß, dass du stärker werden willst. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir eine Teufelsfrucht beschaffen", meinte Dragon zu ihr, was sie überraschte.

„Danke, aber darüber muss ich nachdenken", erklärte Nami und ihr Gegenüber nickte. Danach tauchte Zorro auf, dann Sanji, gefolgt von Lysop und zum Schluss Luffy. Als sie ihren Freund sah rannte die Piratin sofort los.

„Luffy-Kun!", rief sie glücklich und umarmte ihn.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst Nami-Chan", erwiderte Luffy und Nami fühlte das er was auf dem Rücken trug.

„Hast du eine Waffe?", fragte Nami.

„Ja einen Kampstab der seit Generationen in meiner Familie ist", erzählt er ihr und zeigten allen seinen Stab.

„Kann er was besonderes?", fragte Zorro worauf Luffy grinste

„Seht einfach zu", erwiderte er.

„Saru", sagte Luffy und sein Stab bekam einen dunkelblauen Schein.

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Lysop.

„Das ich ihn nicht verwenden kann. Erst wenn er meine Farbe annimmt kann ich ihn ohne Risiko verwenden", erklärte er.

„Und wenn du es doch macht's?", wollte Zorro.

„Das kommt drauf an. Wenn er dunkelblau leuchtet würde ich extreme Erschöpfung erleiden würde und vielleicht sogar im Koma landen würde", erzählte er ihnen was sie erschreckte.

„Aber keine Sorge ich habe nicht vor ihn zu verwenden, außer im Notfall", beruhigte er seine Freunde.

„Kannst mit ihr überhaupt trainieren?", fragte Sanji.

„Ja kann ich und wenn ich sie benutzen kann soll sie sich verändern. Außerdem wird sich auch strecken können", erzählte er weiter und die Anderen waren erstaunt.

„Und ihr seid auch alle stärker geworden", sagte Luffy und seine Crew nickte

„Ich verabschiede mich. Die Anderen haben sich schon versammelt", sagte Dragon und sprang von der Klippe. Als sie nach unten sahen war er verschwunden.

„Dann last uns entspannen", sagte der Käpt´n. Zorro setzte sich an einem Sein und schlief ein. Lysop und Sanji gingen zurück zum Dorf. Das Paar ging zum Strand von Kokos und genossen die Zeit.

„Es ist wirklich schön", seufzte Nami glücklich.

„Aber nicht so schön wie du", sagte Luffy liebevoll und bekam einen Kuss auf die Wange. Nami legten dann ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab.

Shredder und Muh-Kuh tauchten dann auf.

„Hey ihr Beiden", rief Nami.

„Hallo Luffy-Sama. Ich muss dir was Wichtiges sagen", meinte Shredder.

„Schieß los", antwortete sein Meister.

„Nun wir werden Eltern", sagte der Meeresräuber etwas verlegen.

„Wirklich? Das ist ja toll", gratulierte Luffy seinem Freund.

„Erzählst du mir was los ist?", fragte seine Freundin süß.

„Die Beiden werden Eltern"; erzählter er seiner Freundin.

„Ich freue mich für euch", rief Nami erfreut.

„Danke", sagte Muh-Kuh etwas verlegen.

„Deswegen können wir jetzt nicht mit euch kommen. Es wäre für sie viel zu Gefährlich. Aber sobald sie groß genug sind werden wir wieder zu euch stoßen und wir werden die stärkste Seekönigen-Familie", sagte Shredder stolz. Luffy nickte verstehend und erzähltes es Nami.

„Dann passt gut auf euch auf", sagte Nami. Die Tiere nickten und tauchten ab. Schließlich wurde es spät und jeder ging schlafen.

 **Am nächsten Tag**

Luffy und Nami wurden wach und begrüßten sich. Sie machten sich fertig und waren Abreise fertig.

„Geh du schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach", sagte sie und der Strohhut nickte und er ging los. Nami sah ins Wohnzimmer und glaubte Bellemere zu sehen.

„Es ist endlich wieder friedlich hier. Ich werde mit Luffy-Kun und den Anderen segeln, um meinen Traum zu verfolgen", sprach Nami entschlossen und als sie sich umdrehte fühlte sie einen schubs. Die Piratin drehte sich um sah sie nichts und trotzdem lächelte sie. Nami rannte los und holte schnell mit Luffy auf. Sie gingen gemeinsam an Bord. Sie erzählten den Anderen von Shredder und alle verstanden es. Die Strohhüte segelten los und alle Dorfbewohner wie auch Shredder und Muh-Kuh verabschiedeten dich.

„Vergesse nicht dein Versprechen!", schrie Genzo und Luffy gab einen Daumen nach oben. Nami sah noch einmal zum Grab.

„ _Auf wiedersehen Bellemere_ ", dachte Nami. So segelten die Strohhüte weiter.

Nun Shredder und Muh-Kuh sind erstmal weg vom Fenster, aber sie werden wieder kommen. Ich weiß schon wann, habe aber keine Idee für die Namen der Kinder. Habt ihr eine Idee.

Ja Luffy wird zwei verschiede Waffen verwenden können Einen Speer und seinen Stab. Es wird sehr lange dauern bis er ihn ohne Gefahren anwenden kann.

Und wird Nami eine Teufelsfrucht bekommen? Ich sage ich weiß schon was ich machen werde.


	14. Logue Town

**Logue Town**

Die Strohhüte schipperten auf der hohen See. Lysop baute neue Munition für seine Schleuder, Nami lag auf einer Liege, Zorro schlief, Sanji bereitete das Mittagessen vor und Luffy meditierte auf dem Lammkopf. Eine Zeitungsmöwe tauchte auf, doch Nami war nicht froh.

„Das sind Bucherpreise. Beim nächsten Mal zahle ich nicht", rief die Piratin wütend zum Vogel, der dann wegflog.

„Warum regst du dich so auf. Dein Dorf ist befreit, also musst du nicht mehr sparen", gab Lysop seinen Senf dazu.

„Doch ich möchte jetzt für uns sparen, vor allem wenn Luffy-Kun und ich ausgehen. Außerdem isst er viel", erklärte sich die Navigatorin,

„Keine Sorge ich kann mich beherrschen", erwiderte der Gummimann grinsend. Ein Zette viel aus der Zeitung raus.

„Luffy!", schrie seine Freundin wütend und alle sahen sich den Zettel an.

 **Im Marine HQ**

Viele Marinesoldaten waren an einem Tisch versammelt und einer stellte an einer Pinnwand was vor.

„Monkey D. Luffy ist ein Pirat aus dem East-Blue und seine Macht ist erschreckend gewachsen. Bevor er seine eigene Crew gründete besiegte er Captain Morgen. Danach besiegte er Buggy den Clown, 15 Millionen Berry, den Paten Don Krieg, 17 Millionen Berry, und Arlong die Sägenase, 20 Millionen Berry.

Das durchschnittliche Kopfgeld im East-Blue beträgt 5 Millionen, diese Piraten hatten alle über 10 Millionen und er besiegte sie alle", verkündete er.

„30 Millionen sind viel für den Anfang, aber wir müssen diesen Piraten die gerechte Strafe zu kommen lassen", sagte er und alle nickten.

 **In Orangetown**

Boodel wollte schauen wie es Shushu geht als er eine Person im Mantel und Kapuze begegnete.

„Was wollen Sie hier", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Ich komme im Auftrag von Luffy-Sama oder besser gesagt von seinen Vater. Wir möchten euch ein Angebot machen", sprach die Person mit einer männlichen Stimme. Der Bürgermeister war überrascht.

„Worum geht's?", fragte er weiter.

„Wir werden euer Dorf beschützen und helfen bei Bauarbeiten. Dafür bekommen wir eine Monatliche Zahlung aus Lebensmitteln und Baumaterialien. 10 % wären das", erklärte der Mann. Der Bürgermeister überlegte ob das klug wäre, doch wenn er mit dem Jungen und seinen Freunden in Kontakt steht sollte das in Ordnung sein.

„Abgemacht", erwiderte der Bürgermeister und sie gaben sich die Hand.

 **In Syrob**

Kaya arbeitete am Schreibtisch als Lämmchen rein kam.

„Miss Kaya sehen sie sich das an", sagte er erschrocken und zeigte ihr den Steckbrief, doch Kaya lächelte.

„Sieht's du Lysop-Kun drauf. Sie verfolgen alle ihre Träume", sagte sie Stolz. Lämmchen bemerkten dann das der Hinterkopf von Lysop drauf war.

„Ach Miss Kaya es ist ein Paket für sie angekommen", sagte ihr Lämmchen und überreichte das Paket. Es war kein Absender darauf und es stand für Kaya auf dem Paket. Als sie es öffnete fand sie eine Karte und auf ihr stand, dass sie diese Sachen für ihren Traum benutzen soll. Im Paket waren Medizinbücher.

„Vielen Dank", sagte die Blondine lächelnd. Doch keiner bemerkte, dass ein Schatten am Baum verschwand.

 **Im Baratié**

Jeff war am Kochen als er über Luffy und Sanji nachdachte.

 **Auf hoher See**

Black schipperte wieder auf dem Meer herum und lag zurzeit in seiner Kabine. Er sah auf Luffys Steckbrief, als schreie vom Deck kamen. Er ging raus und sah seine Männer sowohl verletzt als auch verängstigt samt einem Mann den er nicht kannte.

„Wer bist du und was willst du hier", fragte Black kalt. Der Mann verschwand und Black fühlte eine Klinge an seinem Hals.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtiger ist das mein Anführer interessiert an dir ist. Ich komme am Ende der Woche wieder und erwate eine Antwort.", sagte der Mann und verschwand vom Schiff. Black war verwirrt und erschrocken. Dieser Mann hätte ihn spielend leicht töten und ahnte was passieren würde, wenn er sich weigern würde. Seine Antwort wurde von Anfang an bestimmt.

 **Bei Corby**

Corby und Helmeppo schruppten gerade die Flure der Marinebasis als er den Steckbrief sah.

„Du bist einen Schritt weiter, deinen Traum zu erfüllen. Doch Irgendwann werden wir gegeneinander Kämpfen", dachte Corby laut. Morgan wurde gerade diesen Steckbrief gezeigt.

 **Im Windmühlendorf**

Alle Dorfbewohner feierten Luffys ersten Steckbrief in Makinos Bar, bis auf einen.

„Wie könnt ihr für einen Piraten jubeln der aus unserem Dorf kommt", schrie der Bürgermeister, doch keiner hörte auf.

„Es ist doch nicht so schlimm Bürgermeister. Er sieht so glücklich aus und immerhin war das schon immer sein Traum", sagte Makino ruhig und erinnerte sich an den kleinen Luffy. Der kleine Mann setzte sich hin.

„Ja sein Traum oder sein Schicksal", meinte er kryptisch.

„Du bist so mürrisch wie eh und je", sagte eine neue Stimme in der Bar. Alle waren verwundert als Garp auftauchte.

„Hallo Garp", sagte sie erfreut.

„Hallo Makino-chan. Es geht euch wohl allen gut", meinte der Vize-Admiral und die Bar feierte weiter.

„Wie geht's denn Luffy?", fragte die Bardame neugierig.

„Es geht ihm sehr gut, er hat sogar eine Freundin", erzählte Garp. Die Bar war kurz still bevor sie noch lauter weiter feierten.

„Ich freue mich so für ihn", sagte Makino glücklich.

„Sie ist Mitglied seiner Bande richtig", sagte der Bürgermeister.

„Genau und sie wird seine Königin", erwiderte Garp.

 **Wo Anders**

Falkenauge ging an Land als er einen Typen sah der sich erschreckte.

„Bring mich zu deinem Boss", verlangte er. Der Schwertmeister wurde zu Shanks und seiner Crew gebracht, die wohl einen ziemlichen Kater hatten.

„Was bringt dich hierher Falkenauge? Kann grad nicht kämpfen", sagte der Rotschopf.

„Ich kämpfe nicht gegen Krüppel und außerdem bin ich wegen was anderem hier", erwiderte der Schwertmeister.

„Du hast mir doch mal von einem kleinen Jungen aus dem East-Blue erzählt", meinte er und holte den Steckbrief raus. Erst waren alle verwundert, aber dann begannen alle zu lächeln, vor allem Schanks.

„Dann können wir dich nicht gehen lassen", sprach der Kaiser. Sie fingen wieder an zu feiern und zu saufen

„Und du hast keinen Kater", sagte Falkenauge sarkastisch.

„Wegen so was muss man einfach feiern", erwiderte Shanks.

„Ist das mein Sohn", fragte Yasopp laut als er den Hinterkopf anstarrte.

„Wenn du einen Jungen mit langer Nase meinst, dann ja", antwortete der Samurai der Meere und Yasopp war glücklich und stolz.

„Doch das Kopfgeld passt nicht", sagte Falkenauge nach dem er seinen Krug leer getrunken hatte.

„Warum? Hast du ihn in Aktion gesehen?", wollte Shanks wissen.

„Ganz genau. Er kann alle Arten des Hakis anwenden und sogar Geheimtechniken der Marine", erzählte der Samurai, was alle schockierte

„Du wirst wirklich ein großer Pirat", dachte Shanks glücklich.

 **Zurück zu den Strohhüten**

„Mein erstes Kopfgeld", lachte Luffy.

„Das ist nicht erfreulich", schrie Nami.

„Warum lächelst du so auf den Steckbrief?", fragte Sanji.

„Jeder wird mich unterschätzen und habe den Überraschungsvorteil auf meiner Seite", erklärte sein Käpt´n.

„Versteht ihr denn nicht. Wir müssen aus dem East-Blue und es wird gefährlicher", klagte Nami. Doch Luffy ahnte was seine Freundin wirklich bedrückte.

„Keine Sorge mir passiert nichts, denn mich wirst du nicht mehr los", sprach Luffy ruhig. Er setzte ihr seinen Strohhut auf, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte sie. Nami kuschelte sich an ihren Freund und genoss seine Wärme.

„Ich bin dumm", dachte Nami. Sie wusste das sie nicht immer hart tun muss, doch es schien eingewachsen zu sein.

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte Nami mit einem Lächeln. Zorro hatte alles mit angehört.

„30 Millionen. Es werden nun einige Köpfgeldjäger und Marinesoldaten hinter uns her sein", dachte er.

„Aber bevor wir zur Grand Line segeln brauchen wir mehr Vorräte", meinte Sanji.

„Hab ich mir gedacht. Wir werden noch zu einer Insel segeln", bestimmte der Strohhut.

„Und zu welcher?", fragte Lysop.

„Nach Logue Town, der Stadt des Anfangs und des Endes. Die Stadt in der Gol D. Roger aufwuchs und starb", beantwortete er die Frage.

„Okay, aber warum nennst du Gold Roger Gol D. Roger?", fragte ihn seine Freundin.

„Weil Gol D. Roger sein richtiger Name war", erklärte er und alle nickten. So segelte sie nach Logue Town.

 **Ein paar Tage später**

Die Strohhüte waren kurz davor Logue Town zu erreichen, als Luffy sie versammelte.

„Bevor wir an Land gehen muss ich euch noch was sagen", sprach er zu seiner Crew.

„Hier gibt es eine Marinebasis die vom Käpt´n Smoker geführt wird und wir dürfen uns nicht mit ihm anlegen", stellte er klar.

„Warum das denn?", fragte Zorro verwirrt, denn immer hin scheute Luffy sonst keinen Kampf.

„Er hat von einer Logia-Frucht gegessen und zwar von der Smoke-Frucht. Da man solche Gegner nur mit Rüstungs-Haki verletzten kann würde die Marine uns schnell Vize-Admiräle auf den Hals schicken", erklärte ihr Käpt´n ernst.

„Aber was sind Logia-Früchte?", fragte ihn seine Freundin.

„Teufelsfrüchte kann man in 3 Kategorien unterteilen. Die Zoan, die einem erlauben sich in ein Tier, einen Tier-Mensch und Menschen zu verwandeln. Diese Früchte sind für den Nahkampf ausgelegt und man kann die körperliche Stärke immer weiter erhöhen.

Die Logia erlauben einem sich in ein Element zu verwandeln und so die meisten Angriffe zu umgehen. Nur man den Schwachpunkt der Frucht kennt oder Rüstungs-Haki besitzt kann man sie verletzten

Die Paramecia sind die größte Gruppe und haben alle unterschiedliche Kräfte", erklärte Luffy und seine Crew staunte vor seinem Wissen. Schließlich dockten sie dann an und gingen an Land.

„Also was will wer machen?", fragte der Gummipirat.

„Ich werde nach einer neuen Brille schauen und versuchen noch so viel Nützliches auf zutreiben wie ich kann", erzählte die Langnase.

„Ich werde Vorräte kaufen", sagte Sanji.

„Ich werde mir neue Schwerter organisieren", meinte Zorro.

„Wie willst du das machen oder kannst du so gut stehlen wie ich. Außerdem bist du doch bestimmt knapp bei Kasse", kicherte Nami.

„Soll ich dir was leihen?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Niemals du Hexe", keifte Zorro die Piratin an und Luffy kicherte. Der Strohhut wusste dass es Zorro nicht so meinte.

„Ich möchte in ein paar Geschäfte gehen Luffy-Kun", sprach sie liebevoll.

„Okay und danach zum Schafott", erwiderte ihr Freund.

„Leute bevor wir uns trennen gebe ich euch das von Tou-san", meinte ihr Käpt´n und gab jeden 90 Millionen Berry. Alle waren schockiert und Nami war erfreut.

„Können wir das überhaupt an nehmen?", fragte Lysop.

„Natürlich er wollte das so und außerdem meinte, dass es nicht ein großes Loch in seiner Kasse macht", erklärte er lächelnd. Dien Jungs nickten und Nami gab Luffy einen Kuss auf seine Wange weil sie so glücklich war. Danach trennten sie sich.

 **Bei Sanji**

Der Koch ging zu den Märkten in der Nähe der Docks.

„Hallo guter Mann. Bist du auch wegen dem Kochwettbewerb hier?", fragte der Händler.

„Warum sollte ich an diesem Wettbewerb teilnehmen?", entgegnete der Blondschopf.

„Der Gewinner bekommt auf allen Märkten unserer Stadt für ein Jahr einen Rabatt von 15 % und erhält diesen Elefantenthunfisch", erklärte der Verkäufer und zeigte auf das Tier. Sanji grinste und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Das klingt gut. Dann mache ich mit", sagte er zuversichtlich.

 **Bei Lysop**

Lysop lief an einen Laden vorbei als er die Schützenbrille im Schaufenster bemerkte. Er ging rein und die Verkäuferin bemerkte ihn.

„Hallo junger Mann. Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte sie.

„Ich hätte gerne diese Brille", sagte Lysop und zeigte auf sie.

„Kein Problem. Kann ich sonst noch was für sie tun?", fragte sie erneut.

„Dann nehme ich noch ein paar Holzbretter und 2 Schachteln mit Nägeln und Schrauben", sagte er.

„Fahren sie zur Grand Line?", fragte die Verkäuferin worauf Lysop nickte.

„Dann brauchen sie diesen Log-Port. Nur damit können sie auf der Grand Line navigieren", erklärte die Verkäuferin.

„Gut dann nehme ich das auch", antwortete Lysop.

„Das macht dann 1 Million Berry", sagte die Verkäuferin freundlich. Die Langnase bezahlte, setzte die Brille auf und ging zurück zum Schiff.

 **Bei Zorro**

Der Schwertkämpfer suchte dach dem hiesigen Waffenladen. Doch dank seines Orientierungssinnes, suchte er schon 2 Stunden.

„Verdammt diese Stadt verändert sich immer", flucht er und wusste dass er Blödsinn redete. Er bemerkte ein blauhaariges Mädchen, welche von 2 Typen bedroht wurde. Bevor er eingreifen konnte, erledigte sie die Beiden selbst.

„ _Sie ist gut_ ", dachte Zorro als er zu sah.

„Wo ist meine Brille?", rief sie und suchte hektisch nach ihrer Brille. Zorro grinste, da die Brille nur ein paar Meter neben ihr lag. Er hob sie auf und ging zur der jungen Frau.

„Bitte schön", sagte der Schwertkämpfer und reicht ihr die Brille.

„Vielen Dank", bedankte sie sich und sah ihn an. Zorro war schockiert und war froh anstatt die Brille zu zerquetschen, sein linkes Bein zu kneifen.

„ _Sie sieht aus Kuina_ ", dachte er schockiert und das Mädchen setzte ihre Brille wieder auf.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Es geht schon", antwortete der Pirat. Wegen der Brille war die Ähnlichkeit nicht mehr so stark.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen? Ich möchte mich erkenntlich zeigen", sagte sie aufrichtig.

„Nun ich such einen Waffenladen", antwortete er.

„Okay, komm mit", meinte sie und brachte ihn zum Geschäft. Als Beide drinnen waren, gingen sie direkt zum Verkäufer.

„Schönen guten Tag. Ich bin wegen meinem Schwert hier", sagte die Schwertkämpferin.

„Hier bitte schön", sagte er und reichte ihr das Schwert, das Shigule. Seine Scheide war weiß und war mit grünem Stoff verziert. Als er jedoch Zorros Schwert sah keuchte er. Blitzschnell nahm er es an sich und begutachtete die Waffe.

„Was soll das?", schrie der Grünhaarige und nahm sich sein Schwert zurück.

„Das ist doch das Wado-Ichi-Monji, eines der 21 Königsschwerter", stellte Zorros Begleitung fest. Der Verkäufer sah sie böse an und Zorro war überrascht wie wertvoll sein Schwert war.

„Haben sie auch Schwerter? Müssen nicht die teuersten sein", erklärte der Pirat. Schmollend zeigte der Mann auf ein paar Fässer. Der Pirat ging zu den Fässern und suchte nach einem Schwert.

„Du hast doch schon ein Schwert oder willst einen auf Zorro machen", sagte sie scherzend.

„Hast also auch von ihm gehört", sagte Zorro.

„Dabei ist es eine Schande wozu er seine Schwertkunst einsetzt. Ich werde hart trainieren um alle 50 Meisterschwerter, die 21 Königsschwerter und die 12 Drachenschwerter einzusammeln", sprach sie leidenschaftlich.

„Also auch mein Wado-Ichi-Monji", erwiderte Zorro grinsend.

„Nein, nur von denen die Böse sind und ihr Schwert missbrauchen", erklärte sich die Schwertkämpferin.

„Und woher willst du das wissen? Indem du schaust ob es ein Kopfgeldjäger, Pirat, Marinemitglied oder was auch immer ist. Und anhand davon urteilen", spottete der Schwertkämpfer.

„Was man macht ist nicht wichtig. Wie die Person ist und ob sie ein wahrer Schwertkämpfer ist, solltest du beurteilen", endete der Ex-Piratenjäger und die Schwertkämpferin war überrascht. Sie hatte sich um so was noch nie Gedanken gemacht. Als Zorro durch die Fässer wühlte berührte er ein Schwert und hob es hoch. Die Scheide des Schwertes war in rotem Stoff gewickelt und hatte goldene Verzierungen. Als er die Klinge raus nahm sah man dass, das Schwert einen flammenförmigen Schliff hatte.

„Das ist das Kitetsu der dritten Generation", erkannte die junge Frau.

„Ja, aber ich werde es nicht verkaufen", sagte der Verkäufer mit einem ängstlichen Ton. Zorro Schwung das Schwert kurz.

„Es ist verflucht", erklärte der Pirat. Die Beiden anderen waren überrascht und schockiert.

„Woher weist du das?", fragte der Mann.

„Das spürt man", erwiderte Zorro.

„Alle Schwerter der Kitetsu-Reihe sind verflucht und jeder der sie führte starb einen auf grausame Weise. Ich wollte es schon lange los werden, doch ich hatte Angst vor dem Fluch", erklärte der Verkäufer. Zorro hielt das Schwert hoch und sah es genau an.

„Ich nehme es", sprach Zorro grinsend. Die Schwertkämpferin und der Verkäufer waren schockiert.

„Nein, ich möchte nicht für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein", flehte der Mann.

„Mal sehen was stärker ist, der Fluch oder mein Glück", sprach der Schwertkämpfer. Er warf das Schwert hoch und streckte seinen linken Arm aus. Die Beiden anderen keuchten als das Schwert runter fiel. Es näherte sich seinen Arm immer schneller und verpasste diesen. Das Schwert steckte nun im Boden. Der Verkäufer und die junge Frau staunten mit offenem Mund.

„Hey Meister, such mir noch ein Schwert", rief Zorro und steckte das Kitetsu zurück in seine Scheide. Der Mann ging hinter dem Tresen und holte was vor. Die Scheide und der Griff des Schwertes waren schwarz und golden verziert. Als er das Schwert raus nahm sah man dass, die Klinge einen Wellenschliff hatte.

„Das ist das Yubashili. Sehr Leicht und zuverlässig. Ich möchten ihnen dieses und das Kitetsu schenken, Schwertmeister. Ich wünschen ihnen alles gute und das der Fluch ihnen nichts anhaben möge", sagte der Verkäufer. Beide Schwertkämpfer waren schockiert.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Zorro und trug nun wieder 3 Schwerter.

„So fühlt es sich richtig an", meinte Zorro froh. Die junge Frau starrte ihn kurz an und ihr fiel dann was ein.

„Wie heißt du überhaupt?", fragte sie ihn.

„Man stellt sich doch immer zuerst vor", konterte der Pirat.

„Ich bin Tashigi, Seekadetten der Marine", stellte sie sich vor. Der Ex-Piratenjäger war überrascht, doch er grinste.

„Ich bin Lorenor Zorro, Ex-Piratenjäger", stellte nun er sich vor. Tashigi war überrascht und schockiert, Denn das was sie von Zorro gehört hatte passte nicht zudem wie sie ihn kennengelernt hatte und auch nicht zu ihrem Weltbild, eines Halunken.

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich gehe jedenfalls nicht zur Marine. Bis später", sagte er und ging raus. Tashigi starrte noch kurz und lächelte dann.

„Er ist ein toller Kerl", dachte sie sich.

 **Bei Luffy und Nami**

Nami und Luffy kamen gerade aus einem Laden.

„Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen", lachte Luffy.

„Ja, es war zu komisch", stimmte seine Freundin zu. Nami hatte einfach alle Klamotten anprobiert und als der Verkäufer fragte was sie kaufen wolle, erwiderte Nami nur, dass es nicht ihr Still sei. Danach fanden sie ein Laden der nach Namis Geschmack war und Luffy musste Tüten tragen.

„Wollen wir jetzt zum Schafott?", fragte der Strohhut. Gerade als Nami antworten wollte spürte jedoch was.

„Der Luftdruck hat sich verändert. Ein großer Sturm zieht auf. Wir müssen zum Schiff", sagte seine Freundin.

„Okay lass mich mal was ausprobieren", sprach ihr Freund und schließ seine Augen.

„ _Hört ihr mich alle_ ", dachte er. Alle Strohhüte hörten auf einmal Luffys Stimme in seinen Kopf.

„ _Luffy wie machst du das_?", fragte Sanji überrascht.

„ _Auf Kokos habe ich herausgefundnen, dass die Stimmen mir antworten können. Also kann ich mit euch über große Entfernungen reden ohne eine Teleschnecke zu brauchen_ ", erklärte Käpt´n und alle waren Beeindruckt.

„ _In Ordnung, aber nur deswegen hast du uns nicht kontaktiert oder_ ", meinte Zorro.

„ _Nami-Chan sagte, dass sie spürte dass ein großer Sturm aufzieht. Ihr sollt alle zur Lamp_ ", sprach er im Befehlston.

„ _Okay und was ist mit dir_?", fragte Lysop

„ _Ich gehe zum Schafott_ ", erwiderte er und alle waren überrascht. Nami gab ihm darauf eine Kopfnuss.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", sprach seine Freundin wütend und Luffy rieb sich seine Beule.

„Das dauert nicht lange versprochen", sagte er grinsend.

„Gut", war alles was sie sagte. Luffy gab ihr die Taschen, bevor sie zum Schiff ging. Der Strohhut beendete die Verbindung und ging schnell zum Schafott.

Als der Strohhut ankam schaute er zum Schafott.

„Das ist der Ort an dem Roger starb", dachte er in Ehrfurcht. Er konnte nicht anders und sprang auf das Schafott.

„Nette Aussicht", kommentierte der Gummimann.

„Was soll das werden", schrie eine Stimme. Der Pirat sah einen Mann mit weisen Haaren, er trug eine blaue Hose welche in seinen Stiefeln steckte und braune Handschuhe. Der Mann trug seine weiße Jacke offen und an dieser waren dicke Zigarren dran. Seine Jitte trug er über einen Gürtel an seiner Schulter und rauchte gerade 2 Zigarren.

„Hallo Smoker. Wie geht's?", fragte er.

„Du bist doch Monkey D. Luffy", erwiderte Luffy Kontrahent.

„Genau. Ich mache hier nur einen Zwischenstopp bevor es zur Grand Line geht.

„Da musst du erst mal an mir vorbei", entgegnete der Marinekapitän.

„Wie du willst", sagte der D Träger und verschwand vor Smoker. Bevor sich dieser Wundern konnte schlug in Luffy in eine Straße. Mit einem Rückwertssalto landete er wieder perfekt auf dem Schafott. Alle Leute die das gesehen hatten waren schockiert. Luffy spürte dann was.

„Was willst du denn hier Buggy?", fragte der Pirat in die Menge hinein. Buggy samt Kabaji und Moji gaben sich zu erkennen.

„Was machen wir jetzt Käpt´n Buggy?", fragte Kabaji. Buggy antwortete nicht, da er wusste dass es nicht funktionieren würde.

„Wir sind aber nicht allein Strohhut", sagte der Clown grinsend. Jemand wollte Luffy mit einer Eisenkeule schlagen, doch er wehrte es mit seinem Zeigefinger ab.

„Ich hatte nicht erwatet dich hier zu sehen Alvida", sprach der Gummipirat in einem leicht überraschten Ton. Er wusste dass sie hier war, doch ihr Aussehen war überraschend. Denn sie war jetzt schlank und attraktive.

„Wie du siehst habe ich keine Sommersprossen mehr, dank meiner Teufelsfrucht. -Die Alabasta-Frucht sorgte dafür, dass meine Haut so glatt wie Seife ist", meinte die neue Alvida.

„ _Hast wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass einige Pfunde verloren hast_ ", dachte er sich. Kabaji wollte ihn mit Handschellen fesseln, doch Luffy wich aus und kickte ihn auf den Boden.

„Ihr seit solche Waschlappen. Selbst wenn ich es zulassen würde könntet ihr mich nicht töten", spottete der Gummimann.

„Was fällt dir ein", schrie Buggy wütend. Der Strohhut legte sich mit dem Bauch auf das Schafott.

„Dann versucht es doch mal", sprach er gelangweilt. Die Piraten waren schockiert. Auch die Marine, die alles beobachte, war fassungslos.

„Kapitän Smoker, wissen Sie was das zu bedeuten hat", fragte Tashigi Smoker. Er war nicht verletzt, abgesehen von seinem Stolz.

„Ganz einfach. Der Strohhut spielt mit ihnen. Doch irgendwas ist seltsam", erwiderte Smoker. Er ahnte das Luffy deutlich stärker war, mehr als er zeigte.

„Ist es Schicksal das an Rogers Todestag ein Pirat auftaucht, der ihm irgendwie ähnelnd", fragte sich Smoker in Gedanken.

Bei der Flying Lamp waren alle Strohhüte angekommen, bis auf Luffy.

„Warum ist er noch nicht hier?", fragte sich Lysop laut.

„Zorro, Sanji geht ihn suchen und bringt ihn her", befahl Nami wütend. Da sie nicht ihre Wut abbekommen wollten, gingen sie schnell los. Es fing an zu gewittern und es blitzte. Buggy stand neben Luffy und hatte ein Schwert in seinen Händen.

„Also irgendwelche letzten Worten?", fragte Buggy siegessicher. Gerade kamen Sanji und Zorro an.

„Warum macht der das?", fragte Zorro und rannte schneller.

„Keine Ahnung, es passt so gar nicht zu ihm", erwiderte der Koch.

„ _Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich lasse mich nicht von dem töten_ ", teilte er telepatisch mit, was Beide beruhigte.

„Sagst du noch was?", fragte der Clown sauer.

„Ich werde König der Piraten!", schrie der Gummimann selbstbewusst.

„Dann stirb", rief Buggy und zielte mit seinem Schwert auf den Hals des Piraten. Seine Freunde wussten das er nicht sterben würde, doch Smoker kam eine Sache verdächtigt bekannt vor.

„Er lächelt, genau wie Roger", dachte der Raucher. Auf einmal schlug ein Blitz ins das Schafott ein und es fiel um.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass er schwach ist", meinte Luffy grinsend als er wieder auf stand. Ihm war nichts passiert, was man über Buggy nicht sagen kann. Er lag verletzt am Boden.

„Last uns abhauen", rief der Piratenkapitän und die 3 Piraten rannten los.

„Last ja keinen entkommen", befahl Smoker und die Marinesoldaten verteilten sich. Als die 3 schon ein Stück weit waren, stellte sich Tashigi in ihren Weg.

„Du hast mich die ganze Zeit zum Narren gehalten. Dafür wirst du büßen", sagte sie sauer.

„Was hast du gemacht, du Mosskopf!", schrie Sanji auf einmal.

„Das ist egal. Ihr geht vor, ich komme gleich nach", erwiderte der Schwertkämpfer. Luffy nickte, packte Sanji und ging weiter. Tashigi stürmte auf Zorro zu, doch er parierte mit seinem Wado.

„Du hast es nicht verdient dieses Schwert zu besitzen!", schrie sie wütend.

„Hast du meine Worte vergessen oder hältst du jetzt für Lügen da ich ein Pirat bin-

Es spielt keine Rolle was man macht, sondern wer man ist", sprach er mit stolzer Stimme. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schlug Zorro ihr Schwert aus ihrer Hand und hielt es an ihrer Kehle.

„Mein Wado bekommst du nicht", sagte der Schwertkämpfer in einen dunklen Ton und wendete sich ab.

„Warum kämpfst du nicht ernst, etwas weil ich eine Frau bin!", schrie sie und Zorro hielt an.

„Du weist gar nicht wie ich dich beneide ein Mann zu sein!", schrie sie weiter. Plötzlich schwang Zorro sein Wado schnell. Tashigi hatte Wunden an ihrer Wange und ihren Beinen. Das Haus neben ihr hatte jedoch eine tiefe Einkerbung.

„Hör auf so zu reden. Du sagst das gleiche wie meine verstorbene beste Freundin. Dabei siehst's du ihr auch noch so ähnlich. Das und deine Naivität kotzt mich an", sprach er wütend. Inzwischen stießen Luffy und Sanji auf Smoker.

„Geh du weiter Sanji und wenn du beim Schiff bist könnt ihr schon los segeln", befahl der Strohhut und Sanji ging.

„Blieb stehen", rief Smoker, doch der Gummimann stellte sich zwischen seinem Koch und dem Raucher.

„Also willst du weiter machen", meinte Luffy belustigt.

„Du hattest du Glück. Mit meiner Smoke-Frucht werde ich die besiegen und festnehmen", sagte der Marinekapitän selbstsicher. Er stürmte auf Luffy zu und kurz vor dem Strohhut löste er sich in Rauch auf. Smoker reformierte sich hinter Luffy und wollte ihn mit seiner Jitte schlagen doch ein Mann mit Kapuze stoppte ihn.

„Du solltest aufhören Smoker", sagte der Mann. Als es blitzte konnte Smoker das Gesicht des Mannes erkennen.

„Was machst du hier Dragon?", fragte er überrascht.

„Die Welt hat die Antwort noch nicht gehört", meinte Dragon kryptisch. Auf einmal zog ein grüner Wind auf und dieser fegte Luffy zusammen mit Zorro auf die Lamp.

„Da seit ihr ja", kommentierte Sanji. Der Koch war gerade angekommen und sie wollten gerade los fahren als ihre Freunde ankamen. Nami ging zu ihrem Freund mit einem süßen Lächeln, zu süß.

„Nicht gut", dachte Luffy und seine Freundin verpasste ihn 2 Kopfnüsse.

„Die erste ist dafür das du zu lange gebrauchst hast und die zweite wegen der Aktion auf dem Schafott", knurrte sie wütend. Die anderen Crewmitglieder waren auf sicheren Abstand gegangen.

„Verstanden", sagte er und schaute sie traurig an.

„Dann ist ja gut", meinte sie fröhlicher und gab ihren Freund ein Kuss auf die Wange.

„Segeln wir los", rief er und sie fuhren los.

„Wind zeig ihnen den weg", sprach Dragon und verschwand in einer Windhose. Smoker war fassungslos.

„ _Der Wind weht perfekt für den Strohhut. Sind etwa die Götter auf seiner Seite, egal_ ", dachte er.

„Wir gehen zur Grand Line", ordnete der Raucher an.

„Dürfen wir das überhaupt?", fragte ein Marinesoldat.

„Wird schon keiner merken", erwiderte Smoker. Tashigi war aufgeregt und angespannt.

„Lorenor Zorro", dachte sie.

„Es geht wohl zurück in dieses Höllenmeer", sagte Buggy inmitten seiner Crew. Die Lamp segelte schon ein Weilchen und alle an Bord sahen einen Leuchtturm.

„Der Eingang zur Grand Line", staunte Lysop in Ehrfurcht.

„Kommt mal her", rief Zorro.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Nami.

„Wir werden jetzt auf unsere Träume schwören und jeder setzt einen Fuß auf das Fass", erklärte der Schwertkämpfer und zeigte auf das Fass.

„Ich werde der König der Piraten", sagte Luffy entschlossen.

„Ich werde der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt", rief Zorro ernst.

„Ich werde alles tun um den All Blue zu finden", sprach Sanji.

„Ähm. Ich werde ein mutiger Krieger der Meere", rief Lysop.

„Ich werde eine perfekte Weltkarte zeichnen und die König der Piraten", sprach Nami entschlossen. Bis auf Luffy waren alle überrascht. Luffy lächelte seine Königin an.

„Auf zur Grand Line!", reifen sie im Chor.

Das Angebot von Orangetown zählt auch für die anderen Inseln. Wollte das nicht für jede Insel einzeln machen.

Tut mir Leid das es länger nichts gab. Ich werde alles tun damit es wieder regelmäßiger kommt.


End file.
